


Into the Dark Flames

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts c'è qualcosa che vuole un nome dalle sue vittime, un nome che per alcuni può essere letale, per altri può essere uno scudo. È qualcosa che Voldemort ha lasciato al castello prima di essere sconfitto, oppure altro? E che cosa?<br/>Teddy si ritroverà ad affrontare quelle che nella sua vita sono state delle grandi assenze e quelle che, invece, sono state delle silenziose presenze, imparando così che il fuoco non è solo distruzione, non è solo morte, è anche vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it nel novembre 2009.

  


**  
**

_Tu capirai chi sono soltanto quando mi guarderai in faccia.  
Il mio essere colorerà le ultime ore del giorno e renderà la notte_ realmente _oscura.  
Sarò talmente oscura che non esisteranno più ombre: sarò io l’unica ombra.  
Inghiottirò ogni colore e ogni suono, annullerò le emozioni e il tempo, i giorni scorreranno tutti uguali sotto i miei passi.  
Dammi un nome, provaci.  
Dividerò il mondo in due parti e tu sarai con me. Mi seguirai di tua volontà: o noi o loro, e io sarò così confortevole per te…  
Dammi un nome, provaci.  
Non ci sarà più vita, non ci sarà più speranza, l’acqua che potrebbe dissetarti ti sembrerà sporca.  
Sarò vischiosa e ti scorrerò sulla pelle, entrerò nei tuoi occhi e diventerò la casa da cui non vorrai più uscire.  
Dammi un nome, provaci.  
Sto bussando al tuo cuore, aprimi e ti farò compagnia per sempre._

_Morte.  
Disperazione.  
Miseria.  
Dolore.  
Lutto._

Inferno.

_Dammi un nome, provaci._

 

Si svegliò con la sensazione di essere stato appena buttato fuori a calci da qualche strano luogo, come se la sua mente si fosse infiltrata chissà come in un posto, durante il sonno, e che ora qualcuno l’avesse cacciata via con violenza. Il passaggio dal sonno alla veglia era stato così veloce che adesso sentiva un dolore sordo alla testa; strizzò gli occhi.  
Cos’era quella fitta nella parte bassa della schiena? Aprì gli occhi e prese coscienza di essere sdraiato a pancia in su sul letto, ancora vestito. Non si era nemmeno tolto le scarpe. Sollevò appena la schiena e andò a tastoni con la mano alla ricerca della maledetta cosa su cui probabilmente aveva passato tutta la notte e che gli faceva un male cane; quando la toccò e si rese conto di cosa fosse, roteò gli occhi esasperato dalla sua stessa sbadataggine unita alla sua pigrizia: aveva dimenticato di togliersi il distintivo dalla tasca dei jeans, prima di sdraiarsi, e durante la notte gli era scivolato fin sotto la schiena chissà come e chissà per quale misteriosa forza. Forse la forza della sfiga.  
Portò il distintivo davanti agli occhi: _Theodore Remus Lupin, Dipartimento degli Auror del Ministero della Magia, Squadra Investigativa – Misteri_.  
Il Ministero aveva una concezione assai buffa della Divisione Misteri della Squadra Investigativa, perché quel titolo significava in realtà più o meno “Indaga su questo caso irrisolto, vedi di capire cosa _noi_ non capiamo e sputa sangue per guadagnarti i tuoi settecento galeoni mensili!”  
Ted voleva davvero bene a Harry, il suo padrino che era anche a capo del Dipartimento degli Auror, però, quando lo chiamava per chiedergli qualche spiegazione e lui – perdendosi nel guazzabuglio delle mille pratiche che cercava di seguire con un’abilità di equilibrista che non possedeva – per sbaglio gli mandava il biglietto con la risposta sbagliata, voleva tanto, tanto strozzarlo.  
Era un classico: gli chiedeva qualcosa, Harry gli rispondeva annuendo e risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e poi gli mandava la risposta sbagliata. O gli rispondeva che purtroppo non lo sapeva, o che non poteva farci nulla.  
Dal sole che filtrava dalle tapparelle, Ted intuì che doveva essere ormai la tarda mattinata. Si voltò a guardare la sveglia: erano da poco passate le dieci del mattino, meno male che quella era la sua giornata libera.  
Si puntellò sui gomiti per sollevarsi dal materasso e guardarsi intorno: regnava ancora il caos dappertutto, anche ieri sera non era riuscito a finire di sistemare le sue cose nell’appartamento. Più che altro aveva seri problemi a sistemare tutti i suoi libri, perché effettivamente ne aveva un po’ troppi.  
Si grattò la testa e andò in bagno prima di andare fare colazione; passando per il corridoio si soffermò a guardare due foto incorniciate posate su un vecchio comò.  
«Ciao» mormorò in direzione della foto dei suoi genitori, poi si voltò verso l’altra che ritraeva sua nonna che lo teneva in braccio quando aveva a malapena due anni. Irrazionalmente, picchiettò un dito sulla cornice, pensoso.  
«Ciao, nonna».  
Aveva appena messo il latte a riscaldarsi sul fuoco, quando sentì il suo cellulare squillare.  
Ted aveva sempre pensato che Harry esagerasse con l’insistere nel vedere ancora Mangiamorte dietro ogni cespuglio – anche se del resto, affrontare un Mago Oscuro come Voldemort a soli diciassette anni è un bel trauma – ma tutto sommato non gli era mai dispiaciuto che avesse regalato a lui e ai suoi tre figli dei cellulari da tenere con sé per ogni evenienza, o imprevedibile pericolo di morte.  
“E metti il caso che non avete un gufo o che non potete Smaterializzarvi? E se non c’è neanche un camino lì vicino?” Ted aveva taciuto davanti a quelle affermazioni, fatte una volta durante una cena, tuttavia, aveva toccato ferro sotto il tavolo.  
Sul display del cellulare stava lampeggiando il nome di Harry: pensò che non sarebbe stato breve, come sempre, e decise di spegnere il fornello.  
«Ciao, Harry!»  
«Ciao, Teddy! Come stai? Tutto bene con il trasloco?» Ted guardò accigliato tutti gli scatoloni accatastati l’uno sull’altro che lo circondavano.  
«Sì, tutto bene» mentì.  
«Teddy, sei sicuro di voler vivere lì, nel vecchio appartamento dei tuoi genitori? Voglio dire, so che per te non è facile vivere da solo in quella casa così grande senza tua nonna, però…»  
«Non preoccuparti, Harry, me la caverò benissimo» lo rassicurò. «Preferisco stare qui, in un ambiente più piccolo».  
Il padre di Ted, Remus, era stato un lupo mannaro e difficilmente in vita sua aveva trovato un lavoro, visto il suo status; così, una volta sposati, i suoi genitori erano andati a vivere insieme in un appartamento davvero molto piccolo, ma tutto loro.  
Purtroppo, nel giro di pochissimi mesi, durante l’ultima guerra magica, prima era morto suo nonno Ted e poi suo padre e sua madre. Sua nonna Andromeda non era più riuscita a stare da sola nella casa dove aveva vissuto per anni con suo marito e sua figlia, e aveva deciso di trasferirsi in un quartiere Babbano, crescendolo con l’aiuto del padrino.  
Questo almeno fino a quando due mesi prima un infarto aveva spezzato la vita di sua nonna, che già prima non stava molto bene, e lui, a sua volta, non era più riuscito a restare in quella casa.  
«Se vuoi, zia Hermione ha trovato un appartamento in una zona che potrebbe piacerti» replicò Harry, «dice che accanto ci sono ben due librerie Babbane, una pure con un bar all’interno, e poco lontano ci sono un paio di locali dove c’è musica live tutte le sere. Potresti trovarti bene!»  
Ted sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Di’ a zia Hermione che la ringrazio di cuore, ma preferisco stare qui».  
«Come vuoi, Teddy» sospirò.  
«Ah, ringraziala anche per gli ultimi libri che mi ha mandato: li ho trovati molto utili e interessanti!»  
«Me ne ricorderò». “Forse” aggiunse mentalmente Ted. «E adesso veniamo al lavoro!» continuò Harry, sospirando. E sospirò anche Ted.  
«Dimmi» chissà perché, ma se l’aspettava.  
«Sono a casa, non in ufficio, hai per caso il computer acceso?» Ted tornò in camera con un tremendo sospetto: sì, aveva lasciato anche il computer acceso la sera prima. Imprecò mentalmente. Si sedette sulla sedia girevole e incastrò il cellulare fra la spalla e l’orecchio.  
«Sì, sono anche collegato a internet».  
«Bene, ti invio al tuo indirizzo e-mail delle foto scattate con una fotocamera Babbana».  
«Fotocamera Babbana?» si sorprese Ted. «Da quando al Dipartimento usiamo la tecnologia Babbana?»  
«Da quando non riusciamo a capire se si tratta di ferite totalmente magiche e abbiamo bisogno anche della medicina Babbana: non possiamo certo mostrare ad un medico una foto che si muove…»  
«Cosa?!» si stupì.  
«Le stai vedendo?»  
«Sono nella mia casella di posta, le sto scaricando» e aspettò impaziente che il download si completasse.  
E poi restò senza parole.  
«Harry, perché mi fai vedere certe cose prima di colazione?»  
«Ah, non avevi ancora mangiato?»  
«No».  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Ormai è andata».  
Le foto ritraevano un corpo completamente rinsecchito e annerito, l’unica cosa rimasta intatta erano gli occhi, piccoli e castani, spalancati come la bocca in un’espressione di puro terrore.  
«Gli occhi hanno cominciato a putrefarsi immediatamente dopo il ritrovo del cadavere» l’informò Harry, «a quanto pare sono stati tenuti magicamente intatti fino a quando qualcuno non ha trovato il corpo, forse per renderlo riconoscibile».  
«Chi era?»  
«Robert Landon, sedici anni».  
La risposta l’agghiacciò.  
«Sedici anni?!»  
«E non è tutto: era uno studente di Hogwarts, è stato trovato da Hagrid vicino al Lago Nero».  
Ted si portò una mano fra i capelli.  
«Com’è possibile che a Hogwarts succeda una cosa simile? Con che tipo di incantesimo è stato ucciso?»  
«Non lo sappiamo, non riusciamo ad individuarlo: per quel che sappiamo non esiste un solo incantesimo capace di ridurre un corpo così. Abbiamo chiesto aiuto a dei medici Babbani per analizzare meglio le fasi che hanno portato il corpo del ragazzino a ridursi così e, nonostante tutto, brancoliamo ancora nel buio».  
«Harry, _è Hogwarts_ » era incredulo, «ci sono più di duecento ragazzi lì».  
«Lo so, ci sono anche i miei figli. E non è tutto».  
«Cos’altro c’è ancora?» e si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«La stessa notte è scomparso un ragazzino suo coetaneo, ti mando una sua foto». Ted sentì in sottofondo che il padrino stava cliccando col mouse.  
«Chi è?» domandò, prima di aprire il file.  
«Elias Goyle, l’unico figlio di Gregory Goyle: hai presente chi sia?» Ted inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Sì, conosco Goyle di _fama_ ».  
Gregory Goyle era il figlio di un Mangiamorte morto durante l’ultima guerra magica, e proprio durante l’ultima battaglia a Hogwarts era stato Harry a salvargli la vita, insieme a quella di Draco Malfoy, anche lui figlio di un Mangiamorte. Da quel che Ted ne sapeva, i Goyle erano una famiglia molto chiusa verso il resto del mondo magico, nel dopoguerra non avevano più attaccato i Babbani o portato avanti la politica di Voldemort, ma lo stesso Malfoy si era allontanato da loro.  
«Da padre che ha dei figli in quella stessa scuola, io non so come dire a Goyle che non ho la minima idea di dove sia suo figlio adesso. Robert è stato ritrovato ieri mattina presto, Elias, invece, non è stato più visto in giro da dopo la cena della sera prima: i fatti devono essere accaduti la notte».  
«Hogwarts com’è, adesso? Sotto assedio di genitori e giornalisti?»  
«Eh!» esclamò Harry, nervoso.  
Ted si passò una mano sul volto.  
«Harry, ho ventitré anni, non sono così esperto ancora, e tutto questo puzza di roba simile al caso della Camera dei Segreti ai tuoi tempi, non ci vuole un genio per capirlo: è Magia Oscura della peggior specie».  
«Lo so, Teddy, temiamo tutti che si tratti di qualcosa che Voldemort ha lasciato lì chissà quanto tempo fa e che ora si sta risvegliando».  
«Sempre che non sia già sveglia di tutto punto» lo corresse bruscamente.  
«Solo Voldemort conosceva certi segreti della Magia Oscura, tutto quello che possiamo fare è indagare presso gli ultimi ex Mangiamorte rimasti, ma nel frattempo ci serve qualcuno a Hogwarts».  
«Perché io?» Ted s’indicò pur sapendo che il padrino non l’avrebbe visto.  
«Perché sarai giovane fra i giovani, perché hai lasciato quella scuola da meno tempo degli altri e perché… parlando con zio Ron, abbiamo convenuto sul fatto che effettivamente ti farebbe bene cambiare aria».  
E Ted si sbattè una mano sulla fronte.  
 _Zio Ron_ , il campione di empatia.  
«Sappi che zio Ron è profondamente dispiaciuto per il fatto che sua nipote abbia deciso di lasciarti in un periodo così poco felice» continuò Harry, «e abbiamo pensato che forse ti farebbe bene respirare l’aria di gioventù».  
Peccato che zio Ron non avesse pensato che lui e Victoire si erano innamorati proprio a Hogwarts e che quella scuola fosse piena zeppa di ricordi di loro due insieme.  
Ted fissò tristemente il suo computer portatile.  
«Harry, mi stai mandando in un posto dove non c’è internet» non lo disse brontolando, ma era ovvio che fosse una lamentela.  
«Lo so, Teddy, lo so» gli parlò come se fosse stato un bambino a cui si era appena rotto un giocattolo, «vedrò infatti di procurarti una chiave che ti permetterà di navigare lo stesso, così resterai in contatto con i tuoi amici Babbani».  
«E li i cellulari non hanno linea» rincarò.  
«Fuori dalle finestre sì, però, sono riuscito a cambiare qualcosa: basta che ti sporgi fuori per parlare. Al massimo, puoi provare a vedere se c’è linea accanto alla Foresta Proibita».  
Ancora una volta si sbattè una mano sulla fronte.  
«Quindi vuoi proprio che vada io?»  
«Sì, Teddy, hai la mia piena fiducia». “Ne farei anche a meno!” pensò Ted, sbuffando.  
«Ok, il caso è mio».  
«Fantastico!» A Ted gli sembrò quasi di vederlo mentre annuiva per poi risistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso. «Alloggerai dentro la scuola stessa, quando deciderai quando partire, fammelo sapere: manderò zio Neville a prenderti al capolinea a Hogsmeade».  
«Va bene» esalò.  
«Un’altra cosa, Teddy».  
«Seee» _quante altre cose c’erano ancora?_  
«Ho parlato con Narcissa Malfoy, so che ti ha scritto: vorrebbe incontrarti».  
Cadde il silenzio, Ted sbirciò ai suoi piedi: dentro al cestino della spazzatura accanto alla scrivania, c’erano le tre lettere che Narcissa gli aveva scritto. La prima non l’aveva letta, la seconda l’aveva aperta ma non letta, la terza l’aveva aperta e letta velocemente. Tutte e tre erano state strappate.  
Si strinse la radice del naso fra le dita.  
«Da quando parli con Narcissa Malfoy, Harry?»  
«In tutta la sua vita non ha mai cercato di uccidermi, _lei_ , e poi, a quarant’anni, credo di potere e sapere scindere bene le persone giuste o pentite da quelle sbagliate e che perseverano. Ciò ovviamente non vuol dire che andrò a portare dei fiori sulla tomba di suo marito».  
«Anche perché credo che il fantasma del vecchio Malfoy, se potesse, li farebbe appassire subito» ironizzò Ted.  
«Esattamente! Ted, un giorno sarò nonno anch’io, non posso dire di non riuscire a capire le intenzioni di Narcissa».  
«Nonna mi manca tanto» ribatté atono, «era _lei_ la mia famiglia».  
«Lo so, Teddy, lo so: manca anche a me, anche se posso comprendere che a te manchi molto di più».  
«Andromeda Black è stata ripudiata dalla sua famiglia, non mi risulta che le sue due sorelle l’abbiano poi cercata» e questa volta parlò duramente. «Mia madre è stata uccisa da sua zia».  
«È stata uccisa da Bellatrix Lestrange, non da Narcissa Malfoy».  
«Quando una sorella non vuole più saperne di te perché ami l’uomo sbagliato, non è come morire dentro?»  
«Sono passati molti anni da quando Andromeda fu ripudiata, Teddy, non vorrei sbagliare i conti, ma credo che siano più di cinquanta. Narcissa vuole solo parlarti, Teddy, solo questo».  
«Non sono un Black, sono un Lupin».  
«Sei tutto ciò che rimane ad una donna sola e vecchia che cerca un perdono. Sei sicuro di volerglielo negare?»  
Ted rivolse lo sguardo al corridoio, verso il comò dove c’era la foto di sua nonna. Per un attimo gli tornò in mente sua nonna che parlava malinconica e dura allo stesso tempo di sua sorella Narcissa.  
«Ci penserò».  
«Va bene. Ti mando i file con i dati del ragazzo morto e di Elias Goyle: bada bene che si tratta di materiale molto riservato, non dovrei neanche passartelo così, da un mezzo Babbano…»  
«Ok» disse, facendo leva col piede per spostare la sedia con le ruote, con lui sopra, fino dall’altra parte della stanza, dove c’era la stampante.  
«Teddy? Sento un rumore di ruote che si muovono: per caso ti stai muovendo con tutta la sedia come al solito?» lo rimproverò il padrino. «Non dovresti farlo, rischi di cadere!»  
«No, Harry, non lo sto facendo» mentì, accendendo la stampante e tornando di nuovo al computer per controllare che i file fossero arrivati alla sua casella di posta elettronica.  
«Ah, ecco, meno male! Albus lo fa sempre, e James gli ha disseminato di proposito la camera di piccoli oggetti capaci di impigliarsi nelle ruote: non sai quante volte è caduto!»  
«Davvero?» fece finta di meravigliarsi, prendendo i fogli che man mano la stampante sputava fuori per poi tornare indietro ruzzolando con la sedia. «Certo che James è proprio un gran…» non riuscì a finire la frase.  
Tutto quello che Harry sicuramente sentì dall’altra parte della linea fu un “meeeow” e un gran botto.  
Ted si ritrovò a faccia a terra, con i fogli stampati che volavano su di lui e Simon, il suo gatto dal manto rossiccio, che scappava di nuovo in cucina, dopo essere finito malaguratamente sotto le ruote della sedia senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
Certo che il suo padrino portava davvero sfiga.  
Fortunatamente il cellulare non si era rotto, o almeno così credeva, perché anche se era caduto poco più in là riusciva a sentire Harry chiedergli allarmato cosa fosse successo.  
Si rialzò da terra e riportò il cellulare all’orecchio con aria rassegnata.  
«Sì, Harry?»  
«Teddy, ho sentito un gran fracasso! Va tutto bene?»  
«Va a meraviglia» rispose, privo d’espressioni.  
«Benissimo! Ah, senti! Non sarebbe meglio che, prima di andare a Hogwarts, ti togliessi tutti gli orecchini e ti coprissi il tatuaggio?»  
Ted voltò il braccio destro e fissò perplesso l’interno del polso, dove aveva tatuato il profilo di un lupo: era un modo tutto suo per ricordarsi di suo padre, di cosa probabilmente aveva passato e da dove venivano lui e la sua famiglia; e poi il Patronus di sua madre era stato un lupo, e lo era anche il suo.  
«E perché mai?»  
«Non pensi che, vedendoti, molti ragazzi decideranno di imitarti? Sei un Auror del Ministero…»  
«Beh» alzò le spalle, «fatti loro!»  
Sentì Harry inspirare a fondo.  
«Speriamo che la preside McKennit non se la prenda troppo, allora».

 

Calcò di più la visiera del cappellino sugli occhi, mise il borsone in spalla e con l’altra mano afferrò il trasportino di Simon.  
King’s Cross era immensa, affollata e troppo piena di colori, per i suoi occhi: lui era il tipo di persona che ama passare inosservata, ma fortunatamente, al contrario di quando andava a scuola e si recava alla stazione bardato di divisa scolastica e baule dall’aspetto retrò, stavolta non avrebbe attirato l’attenzione di tutti i passanti. Era meraviglioso vestirsi da Babbano, nessuno lo guardava mai male. A parte i vecchietti, che avevano sempre qualcosa da ridire sul suo abbigliamento un po’ trasandato, ma per lui non era trasandato, era casual con stile.  
Giunto al binario 9 e ¾ si ritrovò a guardarsi attorno, nostalgico: i suoi occhi andarono a cercare il pilastro dietro cui lui e Victoire si erano baciati prima che lei partisse per il suo settimo anno. James li aveva sorpresi e aveva fatto una delle sue solite domande imbarazzanti ed ovvie: “Cosa state facendo?”  
Ripensandoci, Ted alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Trovò l’Hogwarts Express logicamente quasi vuoto, l’anno scolastico era ormai iniziato da un bel po’ e gli studenti erano già tutti a scuola. Decise di fare una cosa che nei suoi sette anni scolastici non aveva mai fatto: andare a sistemarsi nell’ultimo scompartimento in fondo al treno.  
«Ho incontrato per la prima volta tuo padre sull’Hogwarts Express» gli aveva raccontato Harry, «l’anno in cui aveva ottenuto la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Io e gli zii Ron e Hermione trovammo libero soltanto l’ultimo scompartimento in fondo al treno, quell’anno, e lui era lì, seduto accanto al finestrino che dormiva profondamente, o forse faceva finta» un sorriso bonario. «Indossava un completo da mago rammendato in più punti, aveva l’aria stanca e malata e, pur sembrando effettivamente abbastanza giovane, aveva già i capelli striati di grigio».  
Ted aprì la porta scorrevole dello scomparto e fissò il sedile accanto al finestrino: per un attimo gli sembrò di vedere suo padre.  
Espirò a fondo e richiuse la porta dietro di sé; si sedette accanto al finestrino. Quel treno già lo stava deprimendo a livelli indicibili in solo meno di mezz’ora: era grave. Non la situazione, _lui era grave_.  
Sistemò Simon nel trasportino sul sedile davanti a lui. Il gatto lo guardò fisso.  
«Non posso farti uscire, Simon, siamo sul treno: pazienta». Per tutta risposta, il felino girò più volte su sé stesso per infine acciambellarsi dandogli le spalle.  
«Stupido gatto! Ti affiderò a Lily» mormorò, guardando come quello aveva preso a ondeggiare lievemente la coda, offeso.  
Simon era un regalo di Samantha, o meglio di _Sam_.  
I vicini di casa di Ted e sua nonna, fino a quando due mesi prima aveva vissuto nell’altra casa, erano stati i Riley, una famiglia Babbana di origini americane.  
Andromeda aveva lasciato che da piccolo Ted giocasse con la figlia dei Riley, a patto che non rivelasse mai di essere un mago, né tanto meno un Metamorfomagus come lo era stata sua madre Ninfadora.  
Ted, effettivamente, aveva mantenuto la promessa fatta a sua nonna, per carità, ma giunto al suo undicesimo compleanno e ricevuta la lettera di ammissione a Hogwarts, non era riuscito ad inventare una scusa plausibile alla domanda “Ma perché non possiamo frequentare insieme la stessa scuola pubblica? E dov’è questa scuola privata?”  
E così aveva detto il suo segreto a Sam, e lei aveva replicato che era una grande _figata_. Ted aveva perfino trovato divertente cambiare colore degli occhi e dei capelli sotto i suoi ordini. Per i primi cinque minuti.  
Sam era una ragazzina eccentrica e un po’ narcisista, con la passione per lo shopping e tutto ciò che era di colore rosso. Diceva sempre che si chiamava Samantha come una delle tante telefoniste erotiche che si vedono la notte tardi alla TV sulle reti a pagamento, quindi il rosso in un certo senso le donava.  
«Sei fortunato, Teddy, io sfortunatamente mi devo ritingere i capelli di rosso almeno una volta al mese!» gli diceva sempre.  
Nonostante le scuole diverse e lontane, i due non si erano mai separati, e ora Sam aveva intrapreso gli studi per diventare pediatra. Come ancora Ted non l’aveva capito, ma fatto stava che quando si trattava di studio Sam era abbastanza seria.  
Qualche anno prima lei si era presentata a casa sua con un cucciolo di gatto fra le braccia.  
«Tieni!» aveva esordito con aria convinta, mettendogli il micio in grembo. «L’ho trovato per strada, accanto al bidone della spazzatura. Te lo regalo!» e aveva anche insistito affinché lo chiamasse con un nome che iniziasse per S, come il suo.  
Ted prese dal borsone le cartelle in cui aveva conservato tutti i dati di Robert Landon e di Elias Goyle, non li aveva ancora letti con attenzione.  
Landon era un Tassorosso, mezzosangue, e la sua famiglia sembrava abbastanza normale. Goyle era un Serpeverde, un purosangue, e non sembrava che la sua famiglia avesse chissà che questioni irrisolte.  
Cosa potevano avere i due in comune?  
Se davvero a Hogwarts si stava risvegliando qualcosa che Voldemort aveva lasciato lì anni fa, perché mai aveva attaccato un Serpeverde purosangue? Si grattò il mento, portò davanti agli occhi delle foto a primo piano dei due ragazzi e le osservò a lungo.  
Indossavano le divise di Hogwarts e fissavano l’obiettivo, seri. Non sorridenti, _seri_. Guardò sul retro delle foto per controllare se ci fosse scritta la data in cui erano state scattate: primo settembre 2022, il primo giorno di scuola. Harry gli aveva anche dato le schede scolastiche dei due, le lesse: non erano certo studenti brillanti, ma non avevano voti inferiori all’Accettabile. Tornò a guardare le foto: avevano entrambi la stessa espressione, e di Robert erano rimasti solo gli occhi.  
Tamburellò ritmicamente le dita sul sedile, continuando a fissare la foto di Landon.  
«Gli occhi… gli occhi…» mormorò. «Cos’hai visto prima di morire, Robert? Cosa dovevano dire i tuoi occhi a noi che ti abbiamo trovato? Qual è il messaggio che voleva darci chi ti ha ucciso?»  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Sbarrò gli occhi: gli era tornato in mente lo strano sogno del giorno prima, o forse era stato un incubo?  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Rimise le due foto l’una accanto all’altra.  
«Cos’avete voi due in comune?» sussurrò ancora.  
 _Gli occhi_. Fissavano l’obiettivo allo stesso modo.  
«Teddy, il male non arriva mai tutto di un colpo, non capita mai all’improvviso» gli diceva sempre la nonna, «lo puoi già vedere nelle piccole cose molto prima che si manifesti. Le persone insofferenti, quando il male comincia ad avvolgerle, si chiudono nelle loro abitudini, si creano da sole le loro ossessioni e le proprie verità. Bisogna soltanto essere bravi a vederle, queste avvisaglie, bisogna capirle e bisogna parlarne, soprattutto parlarne. Il male non invade mai l’animo di una persona velocemente e all’improvviso: come tutte le cose ha bisogno di radici solide e sicure».  
Ted aveva sempre creduto che la nonna, in quei momenti, parlasse anche della follia di sua sorella Bellatrix.  
Si perse nei suoi ricordi.  
 _«“Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima”, dice un detto Babbano, Teddy, e io ci credo: guarda sempre negli occhi le persone con cui parli» e sorridendogli gli sistemò un ciuffo sulla fronte._  
Riaprì gli occhi e tornò alla realtà.  
Sì, quel treno lo stava uccidendo. Sospirò e stiracchiò le gambe, andando a poggiare i piedi sul sedile di fronte.  
Il suo cellulare squillò con una suoneria che in realtà Sam gli aveva detto essere un pezzo eurodance anni novanta: era stata lei stessa ad assegnare quella suoneria al proprio numero.  
«Ciao, Sam!» esordì.  
«Ma cos’è ‘sta storia? Stai davvero tornando nella tua vecchia scuola?»  
«Sì, Sam, solitamente dico sempre la verità nelle mail ai miei amici» ironizzò.  
«Cielo! Io non vorrei mai tornare nella mia vecchia scuola, detesto perfino le rimpatriate con gli ex compagni! Non ti invidio per nulla!»  
«Grazie per il sostegno e per la comprensione».  
«Di nulla! Cooomunque!» enfatizzò. «Dicevi nella mail che si tratta di un omicidio?»  
«Mi sa che è troppo presto per dirlo, o meglio, diciamo che qualcuno o qualcosa ha ucciso un ragazzino».  
«Sono questi i momenti in cui preferisco il mio di mondo: da me, quando muore qualcuno, escludiamo nel 90% dei casi che sia stato “qualcosa” a farlo secco». Ted alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Ascolta, avrei delle foto da farti vedere riguardanti il caso: ti dà fastidio vedere dei cadaveri combinati abbastanza male?»  
«Ted!» esclamò offesa. «Ho studiato medicina e ora mi sto specializzando! Sai quante volte ho affondato le mie unghie con le french appena fatte nelle viscere di un cadavere?» Ted si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Ma non dovresti tenere le unghie corte?»  
«Sì, ma questo non m’impedisce di smaltarle!»  
«Sicura che nessun tipo di cadavere ti faccia impressione?»  
«Ted, paradossalmente adoro i bambini quanto adoro i cadaveri: i primi li amo perché sono capaci di dire delle grandi verità in modo così semplice da essere sconveniente, e i secondi perché sono troppo morti per parlare ancora!» Ted rise di cuore.  
«E comunque» aggiunse Sam, «mi stai parlando così tanto di queste maledette foto che ora _pretendo_ di vederle!»  
«Te le manderò non appena sarò arrivato a Hogwarts e avrò visto che tipo di chiave mi ha fornito il mio padrino per collegarmi a internet».  
«Sai, Teddy, non ho mai capito se nel tuo mondo il tuo padrino sia una sorta di Bush o una sorta di Obama. Quale dei due?» Ted deglutì a stento.  
«Diciamo che la virtù sta nel mezzo?»  
«Se non lo sai tu!»  
«Beh, diciamo di sì, dai» tagliò corto. «Tornando al caso: ho qui dei referti che hanno stilato dei medici Babbani: no che non mi fidi di loro, ma mi piacerebbe che anche tu mi dessi un parere».  
«Perché non capisci nulla di medicina e vorresti che io ti facessi dei riassuntini, eh?» disse maliziosamente. Anche se sapeva che lei non poteva vederlo, fece una linguaccia.  
«Ebbene sì, mi hai scoperto! Al solito: stai attenta, è materiale strettamente riservato!»  
«Figurati, tesoro: sarò il tuo fedele Watson! E adesso scusami, ma devo andare a smaltarmi le unghie di rosso vacca».  
Ted strabuzzò gli occhi, certo di aver capito male.  
«Rosso _lacca_?»  
«No, _vacca_ ».  
« _Lacca_ » insisté, sicuro.  
«No, _vacca_! Hai presente quel tipo di rosso talmente _rosso_ da essere volgare? Ecco, il _rosso vacca_ » e Ted si sbatté per l’ennesima volta il palmo della mano sulla fronte.  
«Ah, Sam! Stavo per dimenticarmene: quando hai qualcosa da dirmi, mandami una mail e dimmi a che ora mi chiamerai, più o meno. I cellulari a Hogwarts non hanno linea, ad esclusione che fuori dalle finestre».  
«Quindi, per parlare con me al telefono, dovrai stare col culo fuori dalla finestra? Cazzo, che gran comodità!»  
«Ho sempre amato il tuo dono per la sintesi, Sam».  
«Sì, lo amo anch’io! Ciao, scemo!»  
«Ciao, scema!» e chiuse la linea ridendo e scuotendo la testa.  
Riprese in mano le cartelle e prese una penna dalla tasca dei jeans: si appuntò il da farsi agli angoli di una scheda.  
“Indagare con discrezione presso gli amici dei due ragazzini, chiedere informazioni sulla loro vita sociale e sui loro antenati (possibilmente a partire da almeno due generazioni prima dell’ultima guerra). Cercare tutti gli incantesimi di Magia Oscura legati agli occhi presso la Sezione Proibita”.  
Poi ci ripensò e aggiunse: “Ricordarsi di imprecare contro il momento in cui ho accettato questo caso. Sempre. Rivoglio la mia connessione sicura, mi manca di già”.

 

Harry era diventato il suo padrino a soli diciassette anni, dopodiché si era impuntato nel comportarsi con lui come fosse stato suo padre, cosa che gli era ovviamente riuscita in modo pessimo.  
Ted non capiva perché, ma Harry provava soggezione nei confronti di sua nonna: tutte le volte che la vedeva si stringeva nelle spalle in modo ben visibile.  
Andromeda era una donna molto volitiva, decisa e determinata, certe volte aveva dei modi di fare che potevano sembrare spicci, ma non lo erano: erano frutto di un’intera vita passata a prendere decisioni definitive in modo freddo, razionale e veloce. In fondo, avrebbe voluto somigliarle almeno un po’, non capiva perché mai Harry quasi la temesse.  
Il porsi di Harry come giovanissimo e goffo padre, unito alla soggezione nei confronti di Andromeda, avevano dato dei risultati incredibilmente strani, fra cui un’orda di zii.  
Harry aveva il piccolo Teddy in braccio e arrivava Ginny? “Teddy, guarda chi c’è! _Zia_ Ginny!”  
Arrivavano anche Ron e Hermione? “Teddy, fai ciao-ciao agli _zii_ Ron e Hermione!”  
C’era anche Luna? “Teddy, saluta la _zia_ Luna!”  
Arrivava pure Neville, magari inciampando sull’ultimo gradino? “Uh, guarda! _Zio_ Neville si è fatto la bua!”  
Una volta Ted aveva provato a chiedergli il perché di tutto questo parentame acquisito, aveva otto anni.  
«Harry, tu chiamavi mio padre “zio”?»  
«No».  
«E Sirius, il tuo padrino, lo chiamavi “zio”?»  
«No».  
«Ma se io non chiamo te zio, come mai gli altri sono tutti zii?»  
Lui gli aveva risposto alzando le spalle e gesticolando. «Così».  
Quella fu solo la prima volta in cui Ted si chiese come avesse fatto il suo padrino a sconfiggere Voldemort.  
In quel momento, “zio” Neville stava andando verso di lui, appena sceso dall’Hogwarts Express.  
«Teddy!» lo salutò con due pacche sulle spalle e prendendogli il borsone dalle mani.  
«Ciao, zio Neville!»  
«È una vita che non ti vedo!» lo rimproverò bonariamente. «Da quando sei entrato nella nuova divisione della Squadra Investigativa sei sempre in giro per il modo, nascosto in qualche biblioteca sperduta!» Ted rise.  
«Mi piace, se non fosse stato per le molteplici ricerche che avrebbe comportato il nuovo ruolo, non l’avrei mai accettato»  
«Beh» sospirò Neville, «tua nonna ne è stata felice, perché così effettivamente corri meno rischi, trattandosi spesso di casi irrisolti e irrisolvibili. Era molto fiera di te il giorno dell’investitura!»  
Anche zio Neville era stato cresciuto da una nonna, e il modo in cui gli disse ciò era privo di qualsiasi pietà per lui e per la sua perdita, anzi, c’era un qualcosa di tenero e gioviale in quelle parole, anche se allo stesso tempo erano velate di nostalgia.  
«Lo so» assentì, «è stato un bel giorno».  
«Già! Questa volta, però, vorrei proprio che tu risolvessi questo caso! Vieni» altra pacca sulla spalla, «andremo al castello tagliando per un sentiero ai margini della foresta».  
«Come mai questa precauzione?» domandò, accigliandosi.  
«Perché ai cancelli ci sono accampati i giornalisti delle comunità magiche di mezza Europa!» sospirò precedendolo. «La McKennit ha un diavolo per capello, passa tutto il giorno a sbraitare incantesimi per celare il castello alla vista dei giornalisti e proteggere la privacy dei pochi ragazzi rimasti a scuola!»  
«La preside è sempre stata una donnina _adorabile_ » commentò fintamente serio Ted.  
«Già» convenne Neville, sullo stesso tono, «in quanto a protezione degli studenti sembra quasi una versione femminile ed irascibile di Albus Silente».  
Ted ricordava bene Martha McKennit, ex Auror del Ministero diventata preside l’anno prima del suo ingresso a Hogwarts. Era una donnina bassa che si tingeva i capelli bianchi di un castano rossiccio, portava degli occhiali piccoli e tondi e dirigeva Hogwarts col piglio di un sergente marines che aveva visto in un film Babbano. Fra lei e Pix il poltergeist era stato odio a prima vista, naturalmente.  
«Immagino che i figli di Harry siano già stati informati del mio arrivo».  
«Oh, sì!» gli annuì sorridendo, «credo proprio che ti stiano aspettando nel parco!»  
Camminarono a lungo chiacchierando e sudando, prima di giungere al cancello secondario che dava accesso a Hogwarts. Una volta dentro, andarono subito verso il parco.  
Ted se lo ricordava ancora quel posto, e nei suoi ricordi era disseminato di gruppetti di ragazzi che chiacchieravano fra loro ridendo e scherzando, in un’atmosfera pacata.  
Quello che invece si ritrovò davanti, fu un parco con dei gruppetti di ragazzi che sembravano usciti da un telefilm per teenagers Babbani.  
 _Cos’era diventato quel posto?_ Cosa ci faceva quella ragazzina là a limarsi le unghie sotto l’albero? Cos’era quel gruppetto lì di ragazzini con tutti la stessa spilla, con un orribile simbolo, puntata al petto accanto allo stemma della Casa? Erano un club di che cosa??? E cos’era quella sorta di gruppo di studio ai piedi dell’albero alla sua destra, e perché gli altri stavano guardando quei ragazzi così male?  
Era per caso diventato improvvisamente ed inevitabilmente _vecchio_?  
«Zio Neville?» fece perplesso.  
«Sì, Teddy?»  
«Ma era così anche ai miei tempi?»  
«Così cosa?» Ted indicò l’ambiente circostante.  
«I ragazzi dico, sembrano… sembrano… sembrano così “teenagers”?» era basito.  
«Beh, lo sono» annuì.  
«Lo so, però, non ricordo che alla mia età fossimo così, io e i miei compagni…» era sempre più esterrefatto.  
«In effetti, col passare delle generazioni, i giovani diventano sempre più sfacciati» convenne.  
In quel momento, la voce della McKennit tuonò nel parco grazie probabilmente ad un _Sonorus_.  
«Finnigan! Bada che ti vedo! Metti via quel Whiskey Incendiario e datti alla Burrobirra!» Ted si coprì il volto con una mano, e da qualche parte risuonò il ruzzolare di una bottiglia di vetro immediatamente nascosta dal povero studente beccato dall’alto della finestra della preside.  
«No, mi sa proprio di no: non sono cambiate molte cose!»  
«Eh» fece Neville, «la McKennit, poi, è dura a cambiare!»  
«È dura anche a morire, ne sanno qualcosa alcuni Mangiamorte ad Azkaban».  
«Lupin!» Ted quasi sussultò quando sentì la voce della preside dire il suo nome, «Bentornato a Hogwarts, caro! Scendo subito da te, i Potter ti stanno aspettando, credo» e immediatamente decine e decine di paia di occhi lo fissarono, sospettosi. Deglutì.  
Subito dopo, tre ragazzini gli furono addosso.  
«Teddy!» squittì la voce di Lily, la piccola dei Potter, uguale in tutto e per tutto a zia Ginny.  
«TEDDY!» urlò la voce di Albus, il mediano copia esatta di Harry, montatura degli occhiali compresa.  
« _Ted_!» James richiamò la sua attenzione con una violenta manata sulla spalla, mentre Lily si era attaccata al suo collo e Albus l’abbracciava forte facendolo quasi sbilanciare all’indietro. Quella manata rischiò quasi di completare l’opera facendolo cadere, James doveva averlo di sicuro calcolato. _Bastardo_.  
Quando finalmente Lily si staccò dal suo collo liberandogli la visuale, poté vedere i tre figli di Harry in piedi davanti a lui. Lily gli stava sorridendo dolcemente con già in mano il trasportino di Simon – adorava quel gatto – Albus, invece, era raggiante, e lui si tolse il cappellino e glielo mise in testa, calcandolo di proposito troppo sugli occhi. James non gli stava sorridendo, anche perché James non sorrideva mai, lui _ghignava_ , con un ghigno che doveva aver ereditato dagli zii gemelli Weasley e che gli metteva in risalto i grandi occhi castani – che s’illuminavano ogni volta – e le lentiggini sul naso – perché lo arricciava appena.  
«Finalmente ti sei deciso a smuovere il culo e venire, eh?» l’apostrofò James, incrociando le braccia al petto. Qualcuno, dietro James, diede uno scappellotto al ragazzo, una persona che fu visibile solo quando lo sorpassò, perché era più bassa di lui.  
«James Sirius Potter!» sbraitò la McKennit, «Porta rispetto ad un Auror del Ministero!»  
«È anche il figlioccio di mio padre!» si giustificò con finta aria innocente.  
«Lui ha un distintivo, tu no!» poi si rivolse a Ted, cambiando radicalmente espressione. «Theodore Remus Lupin, Corvonero, Oltre ogni previsione in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, prefetto. Caro, caro ragazzo! Che gioia saperti Auror e accoglierti nuovamente in questa scuola, anche se in spiacevoli circostanze!» gli picchiettò affettuosamente con una mano il braccio, più volte.  
«Il piacere è tutto mio» rispose con piglio incerto davanti a quel repentino cambio d’umore, anche se c’era già abituato ai tempi della scuola. «Cioè, non il piacere che a Hogwarts sia successo questo, il piacere di rivederla, preside» “Ma anche no”, aggiunse mentalmente.  
«Vieni, vieni!» altri buffetti sul braccio «Ti faccio vedere la stanza che ti ho fatto preparare! Potter ci ha consegnato la scatola con la roba che dice ti servirà».  
«Bene!» assentì distrattamente.  
Mentre la McKennit lo precedeva all’ingresso del castello seguita da Neville e dai Potter – che quasi gli trotterellavano dietro – Ted diede uno sguardo alle sue spalle, al parco.  
«Bentornato a Hogwarts, Ted» mormorò a sé stesso.

 **Note finali:**  
\- che lo stipendio mensile di un Auror ad inizio carriera sia settecento galeoni l’ho letto spulciando hp-lexicon;  
\- Harry è cresciuto con i Babbani, conosce la loro tecnologia e, considerando che siamo anche molto proiettati nel futuro, ho ipotizzato che lui abbia permesso ai suoi figli e al suo figlioccio di usare i computer e i cellulari, almeno dentro le mura domestiche (non al Dipartimento);  
\- il rimarcare di Harry il concetto “famiglia” è voluto: ho sempre pensato che un giorno sarebbe stato molto protettivo nei confronti della sua famiglia, non avendone avuta una;  
\- ho pensato che la McGranitt sia ormai in pensione, ad occhio, per questo ho creato la McKennit (e la similitudine del cognome non è un caso);  
\- il Reparto Proibito della biblioteca di Hogwarts in inglese è letteralmente “Sezione Proibita”: lo preferisco, è l’unica cosa che ho cambiato rispetto alla traduzione originale italiana;  
\- Sam è L’Original Character d’eccezione di questa mia fanfiction. Ogni mia fanfiction ne ha uno, che non lo sapevate? XD  
\- uhm, sì, forse quel Finnigan è il figlio di Seamus, perché no? :)  
\- ho ripreso il primo incontro fra Remus e Harry direttamente dal terzo libro;  
\- il tatuaggio di Ted? Perché sì.  
\- perché Andromeda e Lucius sono morti? Esigenze mie *annuisce con fare saputo*


	2. Capitolo 2

Per il pranzo, Ted si sedette al tavolo dei professori, accanto a Neville. Negli di scuola si era sempre chiesto come fosse sedersi a quella tavolata, davanti alle altre quattro degli studenti, ma adesso avrebbe voluto non scoprirlo mai: tutti gli allievi lo stavano fissando.  
Inspirò a fondo e decise di concentrarsi sul piatto, più precisamente sulla vivisezione di una bistecca.  
«Buon pomeriggio e buon appetito» annunciò una soave voce femminile alle sue spalle; poi sentì il rumore di una sedia che si spostava, al suo fianco, mentre dall’altro lato a Neville andava un boccone di traverso. Si voltò a guardare chi fosse e vide una delle creature più assurde che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
Era una giovane donna, non poteva avere più di trent’anni, pallida come una morta e pesantemente truccata di nero. Aveva la corporatura a dir poco esile ed era vestita con un corpetto nero, una gonna ampia lunga fino ai piedi dello stesso colore e uno scialle leggero con la frangia a coprirle le spalle; aveva i capelli neri e folti, acconciati con degli spilloni.  
«Tu sei l’Auror mandato dal Ministero, vero?» gli domandò dubbiosa, puntandogli contro un dito munito di una lunghissima unghia smaltata di nero lucido.  
Ted deglutì rumorosamente un boccone.  
«Sì».  
Sul volto della donna si dipinse un’espressione di stupore, si portò una mano alla bocca.  
«Ho indovinato!» esclamò, visibilmente sconvolta.  
«Sì, Delphie» la rassicurò Neville, «hai indovinato. Ted, ti presento Delphie Cassandre, la nostra nuova insegnante di Divinazione. Delphie, ti presento Theodore Remus Lupin, Auror del Ministero».  
Ted tossicchiò e le porse la mano per salutarla.  
«Incantato» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dirle, e non che fosse lontano dalla realtà. La professoressa Cassandre gli strinse la mano e lo fissò improvvisamente con un’espressione corrucciata.  
«Io vedo in te…» cominciò, mettendo l’altra mano sulla sua.  
«Lei vede in me?» s’incuriosì Ted, continuando a tenere la mano fra le sue; lei agitò la mano e si corresse.  
«Non in te, non dentro di te. Io vedo _dietro_ di te… dietro…»  
Neville si voltò a guardare cosa ci fosse dietro Ted.  
«C’è la vetrata dietro di Ted» affermò con veemenza; la Cassandre agitò di nuovo la mano, convinta.  
«No, non _alle sue spalle_ … _dietro_ … io vedo… Un lupo mannaro!» concluse finalmente, trionfante.  
«Però!» si sorprese Ted. «Sa, mio padre era un lupo mannaro!»  
La professoressa assunse di nuovo un’espressione sconvolta e si portò la mano sul cuore.  
«Davvero? Ho indovinato?»  
«Beh, sì».  
«Che cosa stupefacente!» disse fra sé e sé.  
«Non ci voleva tanto, però, Delphie cara» intervenne la McKennit, «il ragazzo ha tatuato il profilo di un lupo proprio all’interno del polso della mano che gli stavi stringendo: ti sarai lasciata suggestionare!» affermò, con un tono parecchio scettico.  
La Cassandre ruotò improvvisamente il polso di Ted per guardarlo, quasi gli procurò una distorsione e Ted dovette mordersi un labbro per non gemere di dolore, imprecando.  
«Uh, è vero! Ha un lupo tatuato!» constatò.  
«Può ridarmi il polso?» le domandò Ted con voce strozzata. «Grazie, molto gentile».  
«È un peccato che tu ti sia deturpato il braccio con un simile marchio, Lupin» lo riprese la McKennit.  
«Credo che sia una questione di gusti» lo difese Neville.  
«Del resto nessuno è perfetto» ribatté la preside, alzando le spalle.  
Intanto la Cassandre si era seduta a mangiare al fianco di Ted; lo picchiettò sulla spalla con un dito per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
«Diamoci del tu e chiamami Delphie, ok?» gli propose sorridendo; Ted sospirò.  
«Va bene, chiamami Ted».  
«Sì, Theodore» assentì lei, sempre sorridendo.  
«Ted» ripeté lui.  
«Theo» replicò lei.  
«Ted» ci riprovò.  
«Teddy».  
«Senti, chiamami pure come vuoi» si arrese, passandosi una mano sul volto.  
Rivolse lo sguardo verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro e vide che James lo stava fissando ridendo a crepapelle.  
 _Bastardo_ , rideva delle sue disgrazie.

 

Camminò lungo il corridoio che portava alla biblioteca con una certa nostalgia: il sentire delle risatine provenire dagli angoli in penombra, gli fece ricordare di quando lui e Victoire si nascondevano da qualche parte a baciarsi.  
Quella scuola gli stava facendo molto male, maledizione a zio Ron e alle sue trovate _geniali_. E a Harry che gli dava retta.  
Posò stancamente le sue cartelle sul banco della bibliotecaria, la signora Barks, entrata in carica giusto al suo settimo anno.  
«Buon pomeriggio! Può darmi le chiavi per accedere alla Sezione Proibita?» chiese cortesemente.  
L’anziana signora distolse gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo, si abbassò gli occhiali sulla punta del naso e gli rivolse uno sguardo severo.  
«Hai l’autorizzazione della preside o di un professore?»  
Ted si sorprese.  
«Sono un Auror del Ministero».  
«E con questo?»  
Ted inspirò fondo: avrebbe dovuto _trattare_?  
«Sono qui per indagare, ordini del Ministero: devo entrare nella Sezione Proibita, mi servono dei libri».  
«Qui non siamo al Ministero, per entrare nella Sezione Proibita serve il permesso della preside o di un professore».  
Ted inspirò a fondo, _di nuovo_ : sì, sarebbe stata una lunga trattativa.  
«Senta» mostrò il distintivo, «io devo indagare, capisce, _devo_ e ho l’autorizzazione del Ministero a fare tutto il necessario per farlo, compreso entrare nella Sezione Proibita di questa biblioteca. Sono un Auror, non sono più uno studente».  
«Lupin! Non importa cosa sei fuori da questa scuola: se non sei un professore o la preside sei uno studente, _sempre_! Fino a ieri, poi, avevi ancora la divisa addosso! Fila dalla preside!» e così dicendo gli indicò la porta.  
Ted imprecò a mezza voce alzando gli occhi al soffitto, riprese sotto braccio le cartelle e andò a cercare la McKennit.  
Un’ora e un quarto dopo tornò in biblioteca con il permesso, “illimitato per tutta la sua permanenza a Hogwarts”.  
«Va bene così?» le domandò, con un finto sorriso contornato da una faccia da bronzo.  
«Ssse» gli rispose senza guardarlo, probabilmente offesa dal fatto che la preside gli avesse dato un permesso simile. Ted prese la chiave soddisfatto e andò a passo deciso verso la sezione.  
Un tempo la Sezione Proibita era divisa dal resto della biblioteca solamente da un cordone, gliel’aveva aveva raccontato Harry, ma già dai tempi della sua ammissione a Hogwarts era circondata da delle sbarre metalliche cariche di incantesimi di protezione, come se fosse stata una gabbia.  
Infilò la chiave nella toppa e immediatamente tutte le sbarre furono percorse da dei lampi azzurrognoli che svanirono subito dopo: la serratura scattò e lui entrò richiudendo bene la porta alle sue spalle.  
Non si potevano portare i libri fuori dalla sezione, si potevano consultare ad un tavolo messo al centro fra gli scaffali. Ted si mise di buona lena a cercare i libri che gli interessavano.  
Soltanto gli studenti del settimo anno che volevano perfezionarsi nella Difesa contro le Arti Oscure potevano entrare in quella sezione, perché era piena zeppa di libri sulla Magia Oscura. Visto il percorso che aveva voluto intraprendere, durante il suo settimo anno aveva passato parecchie ore in quella sezione: sapeva dove andare.  
Scorse con un dito i titoli lungo le rilegature e, preso l’ultimo libro che cercava, si sedette a terra con la schiena proprio contro l’ultimo scaffale che aveva spulciato.  
Sam aveva l’abitudine di regalargli spesso dei quaderni dalle copertine spesse e cartonate e, fortunatamente, sobrie, perché erano di quel tipo dai fogli un po’ spessi.  
«Tu hai la strana abitudine di scrivere premendo con forza la penna contro il foglio» lo rimproverava spesso scuotendo la testa, «come se tutto quello che ti passa per la testa possa scappar via prima che tu lo metta su carta! Fermati, respira! Qui ci sono anche delle penne morbide e scorrevoli, tieni! Non usare quelle piume schifose sulle pergamene almeno qui a casa: potresti bucarle, poveracce!»  
Era bello usare i quaderni e le penne di Sam a Hogwarts, lo faceva sentire in qualche modo a casa: aveva passato in quel castello sette anni della sua vita, quell’ambiente avrebbe dovuto in qualche modo ancora appartenergli, eppure lo sentiva lontano. Era fuori tempo in quel posto.  
Sparpagliò davanti a sé la documentazione che gli aveva dato Harry, le foto, i libri e i suoi appunti in un disordine perfettamente calcolato, e si mise a riflettere mordendosi le nocche.  
Non c’era Magia Oscura che potesse fare una cosa simile agli occhi, ovvero bloccare temporaneamente la putrefazione per poi accelerarla, però c’erano miriadi di riferimenti all’importanza degli occhi e della vista in molti incantesimi e preparazioni di pozioni.  
Gli occhi non erano lo specchio dell’anima solo per i Babbani. Ted si grattò il mento, pensoso.  
«Quanto è sbagliata questa strada?» domandò a se stesso. «Perché uno dei due ragazzi è scomparso e l’altro l’hanno trovato morto? Quello dei due che forse è ancora vivo è un Serpeverde purosangue, c’entra qualcosa?» prese le due foto dei ragazzi e le guardò ancora una volta.  
«Elias Goyle, figlio di Gregory Goyle… perché hai un’espressione così scazzata? Allegria! È il primo giorno di scuola, no? Hai appena rivisto i tuoi amici che non vedevi da un paio di mesi, perché guardi così l’obiettivo?»  
Sentì un leggero fruscio di mantelli alla sua sinistra, si voltò e vide che in fondo al corridoio, fra gli scaffali, due ragazze lo stavano fissando dalle sbarre, basite. Lui che parlava con una foto non doveva essere un bello spettacolo. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Sto riflettendo ad alta voce» le informò, loro assentirono e andarono via, forse convinte che fosse pazzo.  
«Torniamo a noi Elias, chiunque sia stato a portarti via, perché ti sta trattenendo? Siete scomparsi in due la stessa notte, quindi ci sono alte possibilità che sia stata la stessa cosa a prendervi, ma perché lui è stato ritrovato e tu no? Cosa devono dirmi i tuoi occhi?... a parte che sono impazzito perché sto parlando con una foto?» si passò le mani sul volto, esausto.  
 _Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima.  
Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Ancora quella voce nella sua mente, quel ricordo.  
Ted scarabocchiò distrattamente sul quaderno.  
«Ammettiamo il caso che io mi guardassi negli occhi allo specchio: “vedendo” la mia anima, cosa penserei? Cosa vedrei?»  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«Dovrei vedere cosa mi sta torturando in questi giorni?»  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«Dovrei vedere mia nonna che piange sulle foto di suo marito?»  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«O forse dovrei vederla mentre fa a pezzi l’album con le foto delle sue sorelle, dopo aver ricordato che sua sorella Bellatrix ha ucciso sua figlia?»  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«Oppure quando l’ho vista piangere aprendo il vecchio baule di mia madre, o accarezzando i fiori secchi del suo bouquet di nozze…»  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«E cosa dire delle volte che avrei voluto gioire con i miei genitori in un mio qualsiasi momento di felicità?»  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«I miei genitori sono morti per una causa che non mi ha toccato, ma in cambio non ci siamo mai conosciuti».  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«Dovrei pensare a Victoire, che mi ha lasciato due giorni prima che mia nonna morisse? Proprio subito dopo che le ho detto che la nonna si era aggravata… “Non ce la faccio Teddy, non ce la faccio: il nostro rapporto non va, e ora che tu non ci stai più con la testa per tua nonna io…”»  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«Perché vuoi un nome?»  
 _Perché così potrò stare sempre con te, le cose hanno bisogno di un nome per poter vivere degnamente._  
«Lo vuoi un nome da me?»  
 _Sì._  
«Perché proprio da me?»  
 _Perché i tuoi genitori sono morti su questo suolo._  
«Perché non ti riveli, adesso?»  
 _Prima dammi un nome._  
«Io ti ho vista in faccia, adesso so chi sei. Sicura di voler sapere il nome che ti ho dato?»  
 _Sì._  
«Lutto» e finalmente ebbe il coraggio di alzare gli occhi quel tanto che gli bastava per vedere cos’era quella dannata presenza che stava sentendo strisciare intorno a lui, da quando quella voce gli era tornata in mente. Sbarrò gli occhi, sconvolto.  
Perché non era un ricordo di un incubo, no, era qualcuno che gli stava parlando, qualcuno o qualcosa sotto forma di fiamme nere impalpabili che stavano strisciando verso di lui, circondandolo, come se avessero vita propria. Afferrò la bacchetta.  
«Ti ho fregata!»  
Si udì un basso ruggito di disapprovazione e le fiamme si ritrassero, scomparendo come risucchiate fra una lastra di pietra e l’altra del pavimento.  
 _Non voglio più un nome da te! Non lo voglio più!_  
«Lutto!»  
 _Stai zitto!_  
«Lutto!»  
 _Perché continui a ripeterlo?!_  
«Perché ti ho conosciuta, ti ho vista in faccia, ti ho dato un nome e non ho avuto paura! Grazie per l’indizio! _Lutto_!» ancora un altro ruggito, e poi sentì la presenza allontanarsi velocemente, forse verso la sua prossima vittima.  
Ted percorse in fretta tutto il lungo corridoio fra gli scaffali dov’era, andando fino alle sbarre, tenendo sempre la bacchetta in pugno; guardò i ragazzi seduti ai tavoli a studiare: erano tranquilli, nessuno era venuto da lui, nessuno aveva sentito o visto niente oltre a lui. Erano tutti ignari.  
Era così e per questo che quei due ragazzi erano scomparsi.

 

«Ho sempre creduto che si trattasse di un semplice incubo» spiegò a Harry, che era subito corso a Hogwarts appena lo aveva chiamato, «non avrei mai potuto pensare che la “cosa” mi stava chiamando qui Hogwarts!»  
Harry era increbilmente spaventato e dispiaciuto. Erano nell’ufficio di Neville, c’era anche lui, sconvolto.  
«Teddy, mi dispiace: ti ho chiesto io di venire qui ad indagare, e per poco quella “cosa” non ti uccideva!»  
«Harry, non è colpa tua!» lo rassicurò. «E poi, abbiamo degli indizi adesso! Assale i ragazzi che stanno male, _male dentro_!»  
«A che prezzo, però?» si rabbuiò il padrino. «Stavi per essere ucciso!»  
«Non sono più un ragazzino, Harry» replicò, scuotendo la testa sorridendogli appena. «Ho scelto io di essere un Auror, sapevo a cosa andavo incontro».  
Harry si sedette, si tolse gli occhiali e si stropicciò gli occhi.  
«Quella “cosa” ti ha assalito perché ultimamente stai male. Perché non mi hai detto che stai soffrendo così tanto, Teddy?» non era un rimprovero. Ted incrociò le braccia al petto e appoggiò la schiena al muro.  
«Le proprie perdite vanno affrontate in gran parte da soli: solo io posso sapere quanto mi mancano le persone care, gli altri possono solamente immaginarlo e aiutarmi a marginare la sofferenza in parte, ma devo essere io a rielaborare i miei lutti».  
«Credo che si chiami “coraggio”» sottolineò Harry, ancora sconsolato, ma con gli occhi che gli brillavano d’orgoglio.  
«Io invece credo che si chiami “crescere”» lo corresse Ted. «Non sono più un bambino, Harry» ripeté.  
«Vedrò di ricordarmelo» sospirò, rialzandosi dalla sedia, «e ora proviamo a mettere in ordine gli indizi».  
«Punto primo» cominciò ad elencare Ted, «mi ha detto che ha cercato me perché i miei genitori sono morti entrambi a Hogwarts, quindi in teoria attacca solo i figli di gente che è in qualche modo legata a questa scuola… Ho cercato: i Landon hanno dato una grossa mano alla ricostruzione del castello, dopo l’ultima guerra, mentre il padre di Goyle era proprio qui durante l’ultima battaglia, momento che è stato cruciale per questa scuola».  
«Inoltre, attacca solo quelli affetti da _depressione_ , se così vogliamo dire» aggiunse Harry. «I due ragazzini avevano problemi in famiglia?»  
«Non lo so» rispose alzando le spalle.  
«La madre di Elias è una donna molto dolce» intervenne Neville, «spesso mi manda delle lettere per chiedermi di suo figlio… è gravemente malata, sapete? Forse non le resta molto da vivere. Goyle è rimasto un po’ rozzo, come ai tempi della scuola, ma per sua moglie farebbe di tutto. Credo che Elias sia cresciuto diviso in modo amaro fra l’autorità e la severità di suo padre e la dolcezza e la tenerezza di sua madre, ma ora che lei sta male sicuramente lui è stato trascurato, e poi chissà che aria c’è in famiglia…»  
«E qui a scuola non ha amici?» domandò Harry. «Nessuno gli è stato vicino ultimamente?» Neville scosse la testa con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Io ho provato più volte a parlargli, ma è sempre stato molto chiuso: ogni volta che c’incontravamo e gli chiedevo qualcosa, lui mi diceva che aveva da fare, e poi lo trovavo da qualche parte in penombra a scribacchiare, da solo. L’unico suo amico è il figlio di Draco Malfoy, Scorpius: lui potrà dirvi di più».  
«Parlerò io con Scorpius» disse Ted.  
«Riguardo Landon?» chiese Harry. «Che problemi aveva?»  
«Non credo che fossero problemi ben visibili, sai?» disse tristemente Ted. «Voglio dire, la gran parte delle volte, quando si sta male dentro, non succede all’improvviso, ma non tutti sono buoni osservatori, non tutti si accorgono che la persona accanto sta male. Capita, siamo tutti un po’ persi nei nostri problemi».  
«Però, grazie a ciò, quel ragazzino è morto» ribatté Harry amaramente.  
«È anche vero che è inutile provare a riaggiustare dei pezzi già rotti: Landon stava male, forse a qualcuno l’ha detto, ma nessuno è stato in grado di aiutarlo o di capirlo. La sua morte è la punizione per chi resta, su questo non c’è dubbio, ma dobbiamo anche trarne i giusti insegnamenti e non perderci troppo dietro a degli inutili perché. Ci sono perché che meritano più attenzione, al momento: le Fiamme Nere che mi hanno attaccato sono ancora in giro per Hogwarts».  
Harry abbozzò un sorriso guardandolo negli occhi, nostalgico.  
«E poi dici che vorresti somigliare di più ad Andromeda! Lei vive in te molto più di quel che pensi». Ted si morse un labbro e si grattò la testa.  
«Spero solo che lei continui ad essere fiera di me anche nel posto in cui è adesso» mormorò.  
«Lo è, fidati» e annuì per poi risistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso. Ted sorrise più rilassato.  
«Quando hai capito che non era l’eco di un ricordo ma una voce che ti parlava sul serio, perché hai continuato a parlarle lasciando che provasse ad invadere la tua mente, Ted?» gli domandò Harry; Ted alzò le spalle.  
«Sapevo che a Hogwarts c’era qualcosa di strano, e ogni volta che quest’eco tornava nella mia testa cominciavo a rivivere dei brutti momenti: ho fatto due più due, era _lei_ e mi stava chiamando, dovevo solo trovare il modo per raggirarla, e avevo una marcia in più per farlo. Io _sapevo_ che era lei, i ragazzi colpiti invece no, forse hanno pensato fosse la loro coscienza, o forse un semplice sogno a occhi aperti fatto sotto la guida delle loro stesse riflessioni».  
«Le hai dato un nome e non ne hai avuto paura» intervenne nuovamente Neville. «Questo vuol dire che Elias e Robert le hanno dato un nome ma ne hanno avuto paura, e lei li ha… _divorati_. Robert era come svuotato dentro, quando l’hanno ritrovato» deglutì.  
«Sì, _si nutre_ dei ragazzi» convenne Harry, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«La scuola si nutre dei ragazzi legati in qualche modo a essa _anche indirettamente_ » precisò Ted. «Perché? È davvero un’altra diavoleria di Voldemort?» Neville si accigliò.  
«Beh, è Hogwarts, questo castello ha sempre accolto e difeso gli studenti!» protestò. «Perché mai adesso dovrebbe rivoltarsi contro di noi?»  
«Questa scuola l’ho sempre vista come un animale che dorme» quasi mormorò Ted, osservando la mappa di Hogwarts appesa al muro alla sinistra della scrivania di Neville. «Anzi, “Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus”, il motto stesso dice che è un drago… un drago che dorme. Forse una bestia pronta a colpire».  
«Perché dovrebbe?» si chiese ad alta voce Harry. «Solo un qualcosa di malvagio lasciato qui da Voldemort potrebbe spiegare una cosa simile».  
«Gli occhi di Robert sono rimasti per mostrare agli altri il suo terrore e tutto quello che ha visto e sofferto fino ad arrivare alla fine» commentò Ted, «è una crudeltà immensa, per lui e per noi, chiunque sia stato a farla. Per scoprire l’identità della “cosa”, adesso dobbiamo cercare il motivo che la fa agire».  
«Dobbiamo far evacuare la scuola?» domandò Neville.  
«Sarebbe meglio» assentì Ted.  
«Ma agli occhi delle Fiamme Nere sarà la nostra resa» osservò Harry, «e per Hogwarts, per queste mura, sarebbe un colpo tremendo».  
«Hogwarts è stata sull’orlo della chiusura già due volte, tutte e due per colpa della Camera dei Segreti: non credi che sarebbe meglio essere previdenti? Gli studenti sono come esche per i corridoi, in questo momento» obiettò Ted.  
Harry sembrò rifletterci sopra.  
«No, adesso almeno sappiamo cos’è, ci sono buone speranze: la scuola resterà aperta, glielo dobbiamo».  
Ted sospirò: era contrario, ma tuttavia Harry era il suo capo.  
«Va bene» si arrese.

 

James era sempre stato una figura costante nella sua vita e, seppur più piccolo di lui, aveva sempre saputo quando essere un’ombra discreta alle sue spalle e quando, invece, essere una forte presenza al suo fianco. Forse perché erano decisamente diversi.  
Fra lui e James c’era come una linea di confine dal colore acceso, ben marcata, lungo cui scorrevano tutte le parole che non si dicevano, ma che accentuano le loro differenze: l’età – sei anni di differenza – la sottile malinconia perenne di Ted sovrapposta alla costante solarità di James, le loro abitudini e i loro modi diversi di porsi alla vita e rielaborare i fatti… erano parole messe tutte lì, in riga, ma ciò non era un male. Quella linea era quasi qualcosa di confortante, che lo rendeva sicuro che, per quanto le cose potessero andare male, James ci sarebbe stato sempre, così opposto a lui da riuscire ogni volta a farlo sfogare con una risata isterica.  
Era il figlio maggiore di Harry, molto più che un fratello minore, per quanto cresciuti insieme, e poco meno di un amico, perché non poteva dirgli tutto. Per quello c’era Sam.  
Quando erano piccoli e James rompeva un giocattolo, chiedeva sempre a lui di ripararglielo, peccato che subito dopo lo rompeva di nuovo, e quando Ted se ne stava seduto sui gradini dell’ingresso di casa Potter, fra una pausa e l’altra durante il cenone natalizio o il pranzo di Pasqua, era sempre James a sedersi accanto a lui e a chiedergli con una semplicità disarmante “Cosa c’è, Ted?”  
Al posto di James, gli altri o sarebbero andati poco delicatamente dritti al punto – “Sai, Teddy, per Natale tuo padre faceva sempre così e cosà, credo che sarebbe orgoglioso di te” – oppure gli avrebbero chiesto se il pranzo gli avesse fatto male o avesse litigato con qualcuno. James no, lasciava che fosse lui stesso ad arrivare al nocciolo della questione, e solo se lo voleva. Oppure si mettevano a ridere dei battibecchi dei nonni Weasley.  
Erano sempre stati incredibilmente ricettivi l’uno verso l’altro, e da qualche parte dentro di lui Ted sapeva che anche se non fossero stati legati da Harry, prima o poi lui e James si sarebbe incontrati per caso, nella vita: stavano troppo bene insieme, per quanto l’ironia di James fosse troppo pungente, a volte.  
James era “casa”, “spensieratezza”, “entusiasmo”, “vento” e “primavera” nella sua vita, erano queste le parole che associava a lui e a quel suo ghigno sempre stampato sul volto. Dopo nonna Andromeda e il padrino Harry, la persona a lui più cara della famiglia era James, forse perché erano cresciuti così vicini da condividere molte cose, troppe cose.  
«Sei innamorato di lui» gli aveva detto una volta Sam, sorseggiando un tè freddo seduti ad un bar Babbano e guardandolo intenerita. Lui aveva abbozzato un sorriso, aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul proprio bicchiere e l’aveva fatto roteare per far sciogliere i cubetti di ghiaccio all’interno.  
«Hai presente quando ti succedono delle cose, o ti passano delle opportunità davanti, e senti nettamente che sono delle cose fuori tempo?» le aveva detto. «Come quando prenoti ad un albergo e solo dopo ti accorgi che ce n’era uno più vicino al centro o più economico, o come quando ti ritrovi sotto gli occhi una penna che cercavi giusto il giorno prima… cose fuori tempo, fuori luogo. Ecco, con James è così. Lui è troppo piccolo, lui è cresciuto con me, lui è la mia famiglia, lui è… è James, e per quanto sia tutto incredibilmente giusto con lui, stare con lui è fuori discussione».  
«Ne avete mai parlato?»  
«Dovremmo?»  
«Non so, Teddy, spero solo che non arrivi mai il giorno in cui stare con sua cugina diventi per te “la cosa giusta da fare”».  
E invece quel giorno era arrivato.  
In quel momento, sperava solo che dietro quel masso ai margini della Foresta Proibita non si scorgesse il fumo delle loro sigarette. Erano seduti all’ombra con la schiena contro la pietra, le sigarette fra le dita e la puzza di fumo a rovinare il profumo delle conifere.  
James maneggiava la sigaretta con una perizia che un diciassettenne non doveva avere.  
«Spiegami perché siamo nascosti qui e perché mai ho dovuto darti una sigaretta per avere le informazioni che volevo» brontolò Ted; James sorrise e fece un tiro.  
«Credo che sia perché anche tu avevi bisogno di fumare, solo che a scuola non puoi farlo, e avevi anche troppo bisogno di me per negarmi una sigaretta».  
«Dio, se tuo padre sapesse che ti faccio fumare!» espirò il fumo e si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Non lo saprà mai, tranquillo. Anche se temo di più la reazione di zia Hermione: già quando ha scoperto che tu fumi ti ha fatto una ramanzina fenomenale…»  
«Beh, ha ragione» gli toccò ammettere, picchiettando sul filtro per scuotere la cenere, «chi sta sempre sui libri come me corre il rischio di bruciarne parecchi».  
«E ti è già successo?» lo guardò di sottecchi sorridendo, ironico. «Di bruciare dei libri con una cicca, dico».  
«Oh, sta’ zitto e non farmici pensare!» James rise.  
«Devo sempre aiutarti a non farti pensare a qualcosa, vero?»  
 _Le mani sul suo viso, i pollici ad accarezzargli gli zigomi e gli occhi fissi nei suoi: non gli erano mai sembrati di un castano così bello ed intenso, non aveva mai notato quante lentiggini avesse intorno al naso. Gli faceva sempre dimenticare tutto._  
Anche se il tono era stato ironico, era stato sicuramente un rimando voluto, lo conosceva bene.  
«Sì» esalò, poggiando la testa contro la pietra e rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo.  
«Comunque, volevi sapere qualcosa su Scorpius Malfoy?» cominciò James.  
«Sì, dimmi tutto quello che sai su di lui, occhio di falco!» ironizzò.  
«E meno male che ho la buona vista di mamma e non porto gli occhiali! Papà è quasi cieco!»  
«Non l’avrei mai notato se tu non me l’avessi detto, grazie».  
«Prego» annuì con fare saputo. «Scorpius, eh? È un cane che abbaia ma non morde, nel senso che se deve dirti che sei un idiota, te lo dice senza giri di parole e usando il termine esatto: non è il tipo da dire “sporco mezzosangue”». Ted alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso, e fece un tiro.  
«Considerando la sua discendenza, la cosa mi sorprende».  
«Sta abbastanza per i fatti suoi, era molto protettivo nei confronti di Elias: mi hanno detto che, una volta, un tizio del quinto anno ha preso in giro Elias per il suo sovrappeso e Scorpius l’ha quasi Schiantato». Ted sospirò.  
«Cosa pensi che leghi Elias e Scorpius?» James alzò le spalle.  
«Credo empatia: hanno entrambi due padri coglioni».  
Ted quasi si strozzò con la boccata.  
«James!» esclamò, ridendo, anche se quello avrebbe dovuto essere un rimprovero.  
«Ok, ok! Smidollati. Va meglio?»  
«Direi di sì».  
«Voci di corridoio…» riprese a parlare James.  
«Voci di spogliatoio del campo di Quidditch, vorrai dire» lo corresse ironicamente.  
«Vabbé, quel che sono! Voci dicono che suo padre Draco fosse innamorato di Monica, la madre di Elias, ma che sposò Astoria Greengrass perché al contrario di Monica era ricca e _sana_ : a quei tempi i Malfoy erano messi male, tutti i loro beni erano stati sequestrati dal Ministero e Lucius era rimasto ad Azkaban molto più tempo di Narcissa e Draco stesso. Avevano bisogno di soldi e di ridare lustro al nome di famiglia, magari facendo sposare Draco con qualcuno il cui cognome non fosse sulla lista degli ex Mangiamorte. Monica, poi, era troppo fragile per poter dare una progenie sana».  
«E così fu Gregory Goyle a prendersela, per vendetta» concluse Ted.  
«Non credo, sai? Forse all’inizio sì, la corteggiò per sposarla per fare un dispetto a Malfoy, ma si dice che Goyle abbia venduto tutto quello che gli era rimasto, pur di provare a trovare una cura per Monica, inutilmente. È un uomo disperato come può esserlo solo un uomo innamorato di una donna che sta per morire: quando è venuto qui a Hogwarts, dopo la scomparsa di suo figlio, era visibilmente distrutto, un uomo finito».  
«Quindi anche dopo la guerra, fra Draco Malfoy e Gregory Goyle, non è corso buon sangue. Tuo padre dice che già prima che Vincent Tiger morisse, Goyle e Tiger non accettavano più Malfoy come capo, per quanto l’avessero sempre seguito negli anni precedenti. Poi Tiger è morto. E se fosse stato il senso di colpa ad aver nutrito il rancore fra i due, dopo l’ultima battaglia?»  
«È una buona ipotesi» osservò James.  
«Tiger muore, Malfoy e Goyle litigano addossandosi l’un l’altro la colpa della morte del ragazzo, poi Malfoy s’innamora di Monica ma non può sposarla, e Goyle per dispetto la corteggia e la sposa, per far rodere di rabbia Malfoy» riassunse Ted. «Il discorso quadra».  
«Cosa c’entra però tutto questo con la scomparsa di Elias?» fece James, perplesso.  
«Elias è stato rapito dalle Fiamme Nere perché stava male: non si sta male da un giorno all’altro, il male ha sempre bisogno di radici per crescere, e solitamente le radici si annidano nel passato» rispose con aria assente.  
«Credi che la storia della sua famiglia può portarci a capire in base a cosa agiscono le Fiamme Nere, Ted?»  
«Io credo di sì» e spense la sigaretta. «Non dobbiamo sottovalutare il fatto che Hogwarts da sempre vede sfilarsi davanti agli occhi tutte le generazioni di tutte le stirpi della comunità magica inglese. Questa scuola sa di noi maghi molto più di quanto ne sappiamo noi stessi». James arricciò il naso.  
«Messa così la cosa suona inquietante».  
«Lo è, è morto un ragazzino e un altro è scomparso: c’è qualcosa di più inquietante?»  
«No, effettivamente» sospirò. «Comunque Astoria è il tipo di madre che ti schiaffeggia davanti a tutti, se ad un compito prendi meno di Accettabile».  
«Che donna affascinante» commentò sarcasticamente Ted.  
«Non fa altro che organizzare ricevimenti e feste di beneficenza. Fin da subito dopo il matrimonio con Draco non ha fatto altro che provare a rimettere sulla cresta dell’onda il nome dei Malfoy».  
«E Draco?»  
«Sta sempre al lavoro, si occupa di continuo delle imprese di famiglia. Scorpius in genere sta con i figli dei colleghi di suo padre, credo che siano ordini di sua madre» e lo disse aspramente. «Penso che il suo unico vero amico fosse proprio Elias Goyle».  
«E proprio per empatia, mi sa» aggiunse Ted.  
«Strana la vita, quei due sono legati più dei loro padri!»  
«Già» sbuffò, perso nella miriade di idee e ipotesi che si stavano formando nella sua testa, a raffica.  
«Perché hai voluto sapere tutto questo da me e non da mio padre, Ted?»  
«Perché tuo padre non vive più in questa scuola, credo proprio che conosca solo un quarto delle dinamiche che tu hai saputo spiegarmi».  
«Questo è vero!» assentì, stringendo le gambe al petto; poi lo guardò di sottecchi mentre lui fissava ancora il cielo oltre i rami degli alberi circostanti.  
«Come stai, Ted?»  
La domanda non arrivò inaspettata, forse aveva voluto che glielo chiedesse fin da quando si erano messi in cammino verso la foresta, tuttavia, abbozzò un sorriso amaro e si massaggiò il collo socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Un po’ meglio, grazie».  
«Mi dispiace che le Fiamme Nere abbiano provato ad ucciderti, anche se, effettivamente, generalmente si è sempre dispiaciuti quando qualcuno è stato per essere ucciso». Ted scoppiò a ridere di cuore.  
«Adoro il modo in cui analizzi i tuoi stessi pensieri, James!»  
L’abbraccio arrivò inaspettato – sì, _quello_ fu inaspettato – ma piacevolmente caloroso: James gli buttò le braccia al collo di slancio e lo strinse forte, una stretta talmente piena di affetto che lo portò subito dopo a stringerlo anche lui.  
«Lo sai che se hai bisogno di parlare puoi chiamarmi, vero?» gli sussurrò all’orecchio James.  
«Sì» annuì.  
«Ti voglio bene».  
«Anch’io, James».  
La guancia di James contro la sua era qualcosa di piacevolmente dolce, e per quanto quell’abbraccio fosse quasi soffocante era incredibilmente confortante, forse il regalo più bello da quando era tornato a Hogwarts.  
James non abbracciava mai nessuno, detestava abbracciare, e Ted lo sapeva, ma non c’era niente di goffo in quella stretta.  
“Mi piaci da morire, James” avrebbe voluto dirgli piano all’orecchio.  
«Ora devo andare!» annunciò James, separandosi da lui sorridendo. «Ho lezione di Divinazione!»  
Ted aggrottò la fronte.  
«Temo di non voler sapere perché mai hai deciso di proseguire gli studi di Divinazione».  
«La Cassandre è uno spasso!» rispose invece, alzandosi e scrollandosi la terra che gli rimasta attaccata ai pantaloni della divisa.  
«Avevo detto che non volevo saperlo!» roteò gli occhi e si alzò da terra anche lui.  
«Dico sul serio, Ted! Spiega tutto molto bene, spesso si comporta come se fosse una bambina, ma è maledettamente divertente seguire le sue lezioni!» Ted gli diede uno scappellotto. «Ahia!»  
«Non parlare male dei tuoi insegnanti!» lo rimproverò ironicamente, scompigliandogli i capelli neri e corti.  
«Sai che la prima volta che mi ha visto ha detto che vedeva dietro di me una saetta?» gli disse ridendo.  
«Come la cicatrice di tuo padre?»  
«Ma va? E a te cos’ha detto a pranzo? Ho visto che ti ha afferrato il polso!» Ted grugnì.  
«Ha detto che dietro di me vedeva un lupo mannaro… peccato che quella fosse la mano col polso tatuato!» James rise ancora e Ted gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.  
Fu così che rientrarono al castello.

 

Lo ricordava bene com’era successo, avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo?  
La sera dopo il funerale di sua nonna, aveva chiesto di restare un po’ da solo in casa. James, diciassette anni compiuti e l’esame di Smaterializzazione già in tasca, era venuto lo stesso a trovarlo.  
Era in camera sua, seduto a terra con la schiena contro il letto, nelle orecchie gli auricolari dell’iPod che gli aveva regalato Sam e la testa persa chissà dove.  
«Ted? Ted, dove sei?» non l’aveva sentito né Materializzarsi, né chiamarlo. «Sei qui?» lo vide soltanto quando entrò in camera.  
Si tolse uno degli auricolari e lo guardò, incerto.  
«Sì? Mi cercavi?»  
«Ted» non era una domanda, né un’affermazione, solo una constatazione: “Tu sei Ted, e io sono qui per te”.  
«Va tutto bene, James» lo rassicurò, inutilmente. «Voglio solamente stare un po’ da solo».  
«Lo so» ribatté, sospirando e sedendosi accanto a lui, a terra; poi gli prese l’auricolare dalle mani e se lo mise nell’orecchio. «Che ascolti?»  
«Solita roba» rispose, alzando le spalle e tirando su col naso.  
James appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e restarono così per un paio di lunghi minuti, un auricolare ciascuno e lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito della stanza. Poi James girò appena la testa. E gli baciò la spalla. Ted non riuscì ad impedirsi di chiudere gli occhi e deglutire.  
«James…» ma lui gli coprì delicatamente la bocca con una mano e gli baciò il collo, e al terzo bacio Ted decise di alzare lo sguardo verso il soffitto, lasciandolo fare, lasciando che gli risalisse con la bocca il collo fino al mento. Infine decise: tolse gli auricolari ad entrambi e gli prese il viso fra le mani.  
 _Le mani sul suo viso, i pollici ad accarezzargli gli zigomi e gli occhi fissi nei suoi: non gli erano mai sembrati di un castano così bello ed intenso, non aveva mai notato quante lentiggini avesse intorno al naso. Gli faceva sempre dimenticare tutto._  
Si avvicinarono l’uno verso l’altro all’unisono, lentamente, e si baciarono stringendosi, accarezzandosi il viso e i capelli, perdendosi.  
«James…»  
«No, per favore. Lo voglio perché sento che ne hai bisogno, poi faremo finta che non sia successo nulla, ok?» e di nuovo la sua bocca sulla sua, a soffocare una debole protesta e a colmare distanze e bisogni.  
Era tutto assolutamente perfetto. James in quel momento era _suo_ , l’unica cosa che in quel dannato istante poteva dire con certezza che gli appartenesse ancora.  
Le loro mani si strinsero, le loro dita s’intrecciarono e poi scivolarono giù, per slacciare i pantaloni l’uno dell’altro. Non c’era stata nemmeno un’ombra d’imbarazzo, quando aveva sentito il rumore secco della zip che si abbassava, anzi, sentire che il respiro di James si era mozzato nell’attesa di sentire la sua mano aveva spazzato via ogni incertezza, e lo spinse a baciarlo ancora sulla bocca e sul collo. E, comunque, non avrebbe potuto resistere ancora molto: subito dopo, sentire i suoi gemiti unirsi a quelli di James e aumentare insieme al ritmo delle loro mani, era stato il culmine della perfezione di quell’attimo.  
Dopo James aveva lasciato che lui nascondesse la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e che si addormentassero insieme, a terra. Abbracciati.  
Quella era stata la prima e unica volta che si erano baciati e toccati, e Ted finiva per ripensarci spesso, la notte.

 **Note finali:**  
\- Delphie Cassandre, nuova insegnante di Divinazione, è un personaggio creato da me (ndTutti: ma va?). Deve il suo nome a Delfi, città dall’Antica Grecia famosa per l’Oracolo patrocinato dal dio Apollo, e a Cassandra, personaggio della mitologia greca, una povera tizia sfigata a cui Apollo aveva fatto il dono della profezia ma a cui nessuno credeva. Se non ricordo male una parente della vecchia professoressa Sibilla Cooman si chiamava proprio Cassandra;  
\- la signora Barks, che deve il suo cognome ad una strana storpiatura che la mia mente ha fatto della parola “books”, sostituisce la vecchia bibliotecaria di cui al momento non ricordo il nome e di cui ora non potrebbe fregarmene di meno: tanto in questa mia storia è in pensione. Non guardatemi così: anche nel mondo di Harry Potter la gente va in pensione;  
\- per Ted ho scelto il nome “lutto” perché credo racchiuda molto di più del senso di cordoglio per una morte: penso che sia una parola molto più incisiva di “perdita” e molto più forte di “mancanza/assenza”. Questo perché non è rivolta solo al suo lutto più recente, ma anche alle grandi assenze nella sua vita e alle perdite di alcuni suoi rapporti (vedi la voce “Victoire”). Sì, sono incredibilmente pignola e bado un sacco alle quisquilie. Uccidetemi;  
\- l’intera questione post-guerra fra Goyle e Malfoy è interamente creata da me, nel caso vi stesse chiedendo se la Rowling nel frattempo abbia lasciato un’altra intervista XD Mi piace molto inventare un mio _verse_ in ogni fanfiction.


	3. Capitolo 3

«Cristo Santissimo, Lupin!» la voce di Sam gli arrivò dritta al cervello, acuta come uno spillo, e lui dovette stringersi nelle spalle chiudendo gli occhi e dondolandosi pericolosamente seduto in bilico sulla finestra aperta. Le aveva appena raccontato cosa gli era successo nella Sezione Proibita.  
«Sam, non devi più preoccuparti…» l’immaginò sul tetto dell’ospedale Babbano, con i capelli rossi tirati su con un mollettone, mentre si sventolava con le cartelle, sconvolta.  
«Teddy, non c’è più tua nonna, lascia che sia io a morire di preoccupazione per te, io sento _il bisogno fisico_ di essere preoccupata per te, lascia anche che mi venga un infarto!»  
«Sam, dai!»  
«“Sam, dai” un cazzo, Lupin!» sbraitò. «Ho qui in mano le cartelle che mi hai mandato, sai?»  
«Me l’hai già detto poco fa…»  
«Quella cosa, quella roba, i-io… i-io… Ti ucciderò prima che quella cosa possa uccidere te, la prossima volta che lascerai che ti strisci per la poca materia grigia che ti è rimasta nel cervello! Provoca una sorta di necrosi “secca”, è assurdo! Ti svuota, ti fa morire e non rimangono più liquidi dentro, una putrefazione senza gas, senza nemmeno pus, senza… Teddy, se quella cosa ti tocca dovrai essere amputato, credo seriamente che nemmeno nel tuo mondo ci possa essere qualcosa in grado di salvarti!»  
«Non lo rifarò mai più, Sam, te lo prometto» la rassicurò, e la sentì sospirare.  
«Giuramelo».  
«Te lo giuro su mia nonna».  
«Ok. Adesso faccio un respiro profondo e mi calmo» pausa. «Ma se mi stai parlando al telefono, vuol dire che sei col culo fuori dalla finestra?»  
«Eh, più o meno!» rispose con una risatina nervosa.  
«Che vuol dire più o meno, Lupin? A che cazzo di piano sei?»  
«Sono su una delle torri».  
«Oh mio Dio! Sei col culo fuori dalla finestra più alta di una torre?!» strillò. «Io soffro di vertigini! Io non devo saperti lì! Io non devo immaginarti lì! Io non devo focalizzare una tua possibile caduta dalla torre mentre noi siamo al telefono!»  
«Calmati, Sam, respira!» provò a tranquillizzarla, conosceva la sua paura per le grandi altezze.  
«Non posso calmarmi sapendoti col culo fuori dalla finestra! Riporta le tue chiappe dentro la stanza!»  
«Ma non posso rientrare: dentro al castello non c’è linea!»  
«Ma non puoi dire a quel cagacazzi del tuo padrino di farti un incantesimo strapotente al cellulare, così ti dà linea anche dentro a quel fottuto castello?!»  
«Sam, per favore, respira! Stai facendo andare nel panico anche me! Su, su!» l’invitò nervosamente.  
«Sì, si, inspiro…» e la sentì inspirare profondamente, «ed espiro… Inspiro… Espiro…»  
«Sì, così, da brava. Pensa a qualcosa di bello».  
«A cosa?»  
«Non so… le cubiste del locale dove siamo stati due settimane fa?» propose.  
«No, no, quelle me le sono già fatte e dimenticate… Uhm, penso a noi due, eh? Noi due insieme… la nostra prima volta!» la sentì entusiasmarsi. Ted si sbattè la mano sulla fronte.  
«No, Sam, la nostra prima volta, no!»  
«Ma sì, Teddy! Fu tenerissimo! Fu per il tuo diciassettesimo compleanno, prima che ti fidanzassi con quella troia frigida della francese!»  
«Sam» sospirò. «Victoire non è francese, _sua madre_ è francese».  
«Sottigliezze!» tagliò corto.  
«E se è una troia come può essere frigida?»  
«Chiedilo a lei, cosa vuoi che ne sappia io! Comunque! Era il tuo compleanno, io ti convinsi che sarebbe stato bello se la nostra prima volta fosse stata insieme, perché ci volevamo tanto bene e di sicuro ce ne saremmo voluti per sempre, ricordi?»  
«Come potrei scordarlo?» la mano ancora sulla fronte. «Certe cose mi succedono solo per colpa tua!»  
«Andammo a comprare i preservativi insieme» continuò a ricordare Sam, «li hai voluti pagare tu, a patto che andassimo a prenderli ad un distributore fuori città, così nessuno ci avrebbe visti! Oh, Teddy, sei stato talmente dolce da essere eccitante, sai? Peccato che sei venuto troppo presto…»  
«Grazie per avermelo ricordato, c’è altro?»  
«Teddy, avevi un’espressione cosi tenera!» gli disse con tono trasognato. «Davvero, eri così… così meraviglioso che non me ne sono mai pentita! È uno dei ricordi più belli che ho di noi!»  
Ted, suo malgrado, sorrise dolcemente.  
«Vale lo stesso per me».  
«E te lo ricordi quando siamo andati per la prima volta insieme in un locale gay?»  
E Ted si portò nuovamente la mano sulla fronte.  
«Perché vuoi farmi ricordare anche questo?»  
«Ma è stato un momento importante per entrambi!» fece sbalordita. «Non posso mica metterlo da parte! Io ero ancora indecisa sul fatto se mi piacessero di più gli uomini o le donne, e quella sera ho baciato per la prima volta una donna… e tu un uomo!»  
«E stavo già con Victoire, perché, perché, _perché_ vuoi farmelo ricordare?!»  
«Per farti notare quanto sia infinitamente giusto che adesso tu non stia più con lei?»  
«Sam…» la rimproverò con tono lamentoso; lei sospirò.  
«Teddy, credo che esista un sentimento ancora più profondo dell’amore in senso stretto, ovvero quello che va oltre l’amicizia ma è talmente forte ed intenso che è riduttivo dire “ti voglio bene”, e che è talmente portato al sacrificio che non conosce la gelosia e la possessione dell’amore in senso stretto. Forse sarà stupido e banale definire questo sentimento “amore in senso lato”, ma io sento di amarti, Teddy, e voglio che tu lo sappia, quindi ecco: ti amo, Teddy, stai sempre attento a quello che fai, perché qua ci sono sempre io ad aspettarti».  
Fosse stato davanti a lei, le avrebbe messo una mano sulla nuca per spingerle la testa contro il suo petto, sorridendole intenerito; poi lei gli avrebbe sicuramente strusciato una guancia contro il cuore, come una gattina, stringendosi forte a lui, e lui in risposta le avrebbe baciato la fronte. Purtroppo, però, erano lontani, quindi l’unica cosa che poté fare fu sospirare, sorridere intenerito e confessarsi a sua volta.  
«Ti amo anch’io, Sam, ti prometto che tornerò sempre da te».  
«Perché non hai scelto di fare l’idraulico magico, Teddy? Sarei stata molto più tranquilla, adesso!» e lui scoppiò a ridere.

 

Le Fiamme Nere non l’avrebbero mai attaccato di nuovo, lo sapeva, ma pensò fosse meglio stare sempre in posti non isolati, durante il giorno, la notte si sarebbe arrangiato.  
Se ne stava nel parco seduto sotto un albero, con davanti a lui tutti i suoi appunti sparsi, quando l’ombra di qualcuno a braccia conserte gli oscurò improvvisamente i fogli. Alzò lo sguardo: James con il suo ghigno e alle sue spalle Rose Weasley, la primogenita degli zii Ron e Hermione, con un paio di libri stretti fra le braccia.  
Rose era una ragazzina graziosa, con i capelli ricci di un castano rossiccio e le stesse lentiggini del cugino James. Aveva la stessa età di Albus e lo stesso piglio di zia Hermione, soprattutto quando parlava di studio.  
«Ciao» li salutò.  
«Ciao, Teddy» lo salutò con un sospiro Rose, andando a sedersi sull’erba accanto a lui. Non c’era più alcun dubbio: dovevano dirgli qualcosa.  
«Ciao, Ted!» lo salutò James, stravaccandosi dall’altro lato, grattandosi poi la nuca.  
«Andiamo dritto al punto, ragazzi» disse loro, incrociando le braccia al petto, «cosa dovete dirmi?»  
«Io e James abbiamo fatto degli strani incubi» cominciò Rose.  
«Che tipo di incubi?» parlò privo d’espressione, e forse il suo sguardo si era fatto perfino duro, perché Rose lo guardò agitandosi.  
«Per un po’ di tempo ho fatto sempre lo stesso sogno, come se mi trovassi in un ambiente pieno di fumo nero dove non vedevo me stessa, come se fossi incorporea, e poi c’era questa voce ambigua, né maschile, né femminile che mi parlava e…»  
«Cosa ti diceva?»  
«Voleva un nome, Ted» rispose per lei James, le mani intrecciate sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo verso il castello. «Le ha chiesto di darle un nome, _ci_ ha chiesto di darle un nome».  
Ted si allungò velocemente verso di lui e l’afferrò per il colletto, furioso.  
«Perché non mi hai detto niente prima? Perché non mi hai detto che le Fiamme Nere sono venute anche da te?»  
James gli mise una mano sul polso con cui lo stava strattonando e lo guardò con fermezza, Ted vide di sottecchi che Rose si era portata le mani alla bocca, spaventata dalla sua reazione.  
«Perché stanotte è stata la prima volta, non mi era mai successo, prima. Poi Rose a colazione mi ha visto nervoso, ne ho parlato con lei e ho scoperto che avevano anche fatto visita a lei, e abbiamo deciso di parlartene».  
Ted abbassò gli occhi e allentò la presa, James gli prese delicatamente la mano e l’allontanò dal suo colletto; Rose si rilassò.  
«Scusami, James» mormorò Ted.  
«Non fa niente, al tuo posto mi sarei incazzato 26laquo;Sam, non devi pi &ui passato. Il punto è che Rose non ha detto niente prima perché noi studenti non sappiamo nulla delle Fiamme Nere, capisci? Lo so solo io perché tu me ne hai parlato».  
«Avevo proposto a tuo padre di far evacuare la scuola, ma lui non ha voluto» si lamentò.  
«E perché?»  
«Dice che sarebbe un brutto colpo per la scuola, che ha così tanti secoli di storia… vai a farglielo capire» strappò un filo d’erba, frustrato, poi si rivolse alla ragazza. «Rose, le hai dato un nome?»  
«Sì» deglutì.  
«E si è arrabbiata?» lei annuì con gli occhi lucidi. «Allora stai tranquilla: non tornerà» le posò una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarla, ma lei, a quel tocco, si sciolse e iniziò a piangere silenziosamente. Le circondò le spalle con un braccio e la strinse a sé.  
«Su, Rose!» le disse James, sorridendole. «Hai sentito? L’ha detto anche Ted, e lui c’è passato: non tornerà più da te!» Lei si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano.  
«L-lo so, s-solo che è stato bruttissimo! Ogni volta che mi svegliavo stavo così male che volevo dormire ancora, però avevo anche paura che riaddormentandomi avrei rifatto lo stesso incubo! E non riuscivo a capire se fosse suggestione o cosa!»  
«Quante notti è durata?» le domandò Ted.  
«Tre, è stato subito dopo la morte di Robert e la scomparsa di Elias».  
«Sei stata un osso duro per le Fiamme Nere, eh?» la prese amorevolmente in giro il cugino, e lei abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Le sue parole» mormorò Rose, «la sua cantilena… Io credo che ognuno di noi veda in quelle parole qualcosa di diverso, in base a quello che ha vissuto finora».  
«Lo credo anch’io» convenne Ted. «Può essere miriadi di cose, ma soggettivamente sarà sempre l’Inferno, il proprio Inferno personale».  
«Ma perché vuole un nome dalle sue vittime?» domandò James.  
«Tutte le cose hanno bisogno di un nome» rispose Rose, stropicciandosi gli occhi. «Se io ti dico “spostami quella _cosa_ ” tu non capirai cosa devi spostare, ma se io ti dirò “spostami quel _quaderno_ ” tu lo capirai. In pratica è come se parte dell’esistenza delle cose dipendesse dall’essere associate ad un nome».  
«Ma se io non mi chiamassi James, sarei sempre _James_!» obiettò, grattandosi la nuca.  
«Infatti l’avere un nome non cambia la tua essenza, ma ti rende unico e importante, distinguibile» ribatté Rose.  
«Dare un nome alle Fiamme Nere significa riconoscerle e guardarle in faccia, distinguerle» continuò il discorso Ted. «Quando si sta male di solito non si capisce bene la radice del proprio malessere, si evita sempre di rispondere ai propri perché, perché le risposte potrebbe essere paurose, terribili. Dando un nome alle Fiamme Nere si dà un nome alla propria sofferenza, si guardano in faccia le proprie paure e si pone davanti a te una scelta: è meglio affondare del tutto in esse, o è meglio restare fuori, nel mondo?»  
« _Dividerò il mondo in due parti e tu sarai con me_ » recitò James. « _Mi seguirai di tua volontà: o noi o loro, e io sarò così confortevole per te…_ »  
«Esattamente» assentì Ted. «Loro ti dicono questo: “è meglio il mondo buio che ti sto creando addosso, mentre tu continui a vivere la tua vita limitandoti a guardare quella degli altri, o è meglio il mondo là fuori?” E nel frattempo ti tentano, anche perché è più facile continuare ad ignorare i propri problemi, vivendo nel mondo che loro hanno creato per te, che affrontare la realtà».  
«Per questo al risveglio avevo voglia di dormire ancora, nonostante l’incubo» affermò Rose.  
«Sì» sospirò Ted, «per questo».  
«Ma cosa vuole da noi?» domandò James con rabbia, fissando il prato.  
«Non lo so, non riesco a capirlo, so solo che coinvolge sempre i figli della gente legata in qualche modo a Hogwarts: tuo padre deve molto a questa scuola, così come zia Hermione, i vostri genitori erano presenti all’ultima battaglia. La storia di Harry Potter è legata a questo castello come se fossero un’unica cosa, e di conseguenza la stessa cosa vale per Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley».  
«A conti fatti, direi che la prossima potenziale vittima è il figlio di Draco Malfoy» disse tristemente James.  
«Credo addirittura che sia logico» ironizzò Ted. «Temo che dovrò andare al più presto a scambiare quattro chiacchiere col mio caro _cuginetto_ ».

 

Il figlio di Gregory Goyle, la figlia di Ron Weasley e di Hermione Granger, il figlio di Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley – quest’ultima, tra l’altro, aveva guidato una ribellione di studenti insieme a Neville Paciock, prima dell’ultima battaglia – lui stesso che era il figlio di un ex professore di Hogwarts ed era rimasto orfano proprio durante l’ultima battaglia… le probabilità che la prossima vittima fosse proprio il figlio di Draco Malfoy erano altissime, anche perché a quanto sembrava le Fiamme Nere attaccavano i primogeniti: né Albus, né Lily, né tantomeno Hugo, il fratello minore di Rose, avevano subito attacchi, finora. Era strano. O era una coincidenza?  
In quegli ultimi anni, a Hogwarts c’erano i figli delle famiglie di spicco della comunità magica inglese, i figli degli eroi di guerra, i figli di coloro che aveva ricostruito quel castello, e la scuola li stava attaccando, tutti insieme. Qualunque cosa fosse, chissà da quanto tempo progettava con cura quel piano.  
Ted era più che convinto che non si trattasse di qualcosa che Voldemort aveva lasciato a Hogwarts prima di essere definitivamente sconfitto da Harry, perché il modo in cui quella cosa selezionava le vittime mostrava una certa sensibilità che quel Mago Oscuro non aveva mai avuto: le Fiamme Nere puntavano al cuore delle persone, analizzavano i loro sentimenti e ne tenevano conto.  
Voldemort non aveva mai compreso l’amore, non faceva parte del suo mondo.  
Fra le persone più legate alla storia di Hogwarts ora restava solo Draco Malfoy, colui che aveva tentato di uccidere il preside storico Albus Silente, colui che aveva tradito Hogwarts stessa, la sua scuola, la culla che lo proteggeva dagli orrori dei Mangiamorte, che ancora non conosceva a fondo, facendo entrare i Mangiamorte nel castello.  
Scorpius Malfoy doveva essere in serio pericolo.  
Stava andando proprio a cercarlo, camminando con le mani in tasca per un corridoio, quando qualcuno gli picchiettò sulla spalla richiamando la sua attenzione: Delphie Cassandre.  
«Oh, ciao, Delphie!» la salutò, sorpreso; lei per tutta risposta gli sorrise annuendo con un’aria da bambina, e col dito gli indicò l’ambiente circostante.  
«Lo senti? È nell’aria!»  
«Cosa?» si accigliò, mentre lei si stringeva al suo braccio guardandosi intorno circospetta.  
«Il giallo!»  
Ted alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Sì, effettivamente c’è un bel mistero, qui a Hogwarts».  
Delphie arricciò le labbra e gli scosse un dito davanti agli occhi.  
«No _quel tipo_ di giallo! Giallo il colore! C’è il giallo qui intorno a te!»  
«Ah, davvero?» fece ironico. «E pensare che oggi ho i capelli di un colore normale!»  
«Sì, c’è il giallo, ti dico!» continuò, prendendolo a braccetto. «Come… come… un prato pieno di fiori gialli! Giallo come il sole… come… Vedi, se c’è il sole, c’è tanto giallo, se c’è tanta luce vuol dire che non ci sono ombre intorno a te perché non ci sono case, cose o persone che possano darti riparo, frescura, e quindi sei solo… come in un deserto assolato, senza acqua per bere. E tutto è troppo giallo, e sei solo» concluse guardandolo negli occhi. Pausa. «Ma non so nemmeno perché ti sto dicendo queste cose. Forse dovrei andare a cercare un ghiacciolo al limone, sì, sì! Giallo limone! Ne ho giusto voglia!» e così dicendo gli lasciò il braccio e andò via, lasciandolo con un’espressione allucinata sul volo.  
«Questo posto è una gabbia di matti!» mormorò a se stesso, riprendendo le ricerche di Scorpius.  
Aveva lasciato la biblioteca per ultima, proprio perché non gli andava di tornare in quel posto, ma guarda caso lo trovò proprio lì, seduto ad un tavolo a studiare da solo.  
Come iniziare un discorso col figlio di un cugino che non ti è nemmeno mai stato presentato? “Ciao, cugy! Come butta?” No, non era il caso.  
Scorpius aveva sì gli stessi occhi e gli stessi lineamenti del padre, che Ted aveva giusto intravisto un paio di volte, ma con l’adolescenza il viso gli era diventato un po’ pieno, meno spigoloso, regalandogli un’espressione meno strafottente rispetto a quella del padre. Fortuna voleva, poi, che non avesse il vizio di impiastricciarsi i capelli di gel per portarseli all’indietro come faceva Draco, e ciò gli dava un aspetto meno impostato e, soprattutto, meno da becchino.  
Ted si grattò la testa e camminò fino al tavolo di Scorpius. Il ragazzino lo ignorò.  
Scostò la sedia dal tavolo e si sedette davanti a lui. Il ragazzino continuò ad ignorarlo  
Schioccò la lingua, incrociò le braccia al petto e lo salutò, o meglio disse il suo cognome, atono.  
«Malfoy».  
«Lupin» replicò l’altro sullo stesso tono, continuando a scrivere sulla pergamena; Ted tirò su col naso.  
«Malfoy, potremmo parlare da persone civili?» Scorpius non alzò lo sguardo.  
«Perché, abbiamo mai _parlato_?»  
«Beh, adesso che lo stiamo facendo non possiamo farlo civilmente?»  
Scorpius inspirò a fondo, chiuse il libro e la boccetta d’inchiostro che stava usando e si mise in posizione d’ascolto con aria scocciata.  
«Suppongo che tu sia qui per chiedermi qualcosa di Elias Goyle, no? Sei un Auror e stai indagando sul caso. Cosa vuoi sapere?» gli domandò, fissando gli occhi nei suoi. Per quanto le iridi fossero grigie come quelle di Draco, il suo sguardo era tagliente in modo diverso da quello del padre.  
Ted portò una mano sotto il mento.  
«So che Elias e tu eravate molto legati».  
«Sì, non hai ancora scoperto dove cazzo è?»  
«No».  
«E allora perché sei qui a perdere tempo con me?»  
«Perché ho bisogno di sapere alcune cose. Elias, per caso, ti ha detto se ultimamente faceva degli incubi strani?»  
Scorpius alzò un sopracciglio.  
«No» rispose con aria disgustata, come se quella fosse stata una domanda stupida.  
«Dormiva molto?» Questa volta Scorpius assunse un’espressione sorpresa.  
«Sì, ultimamente sì. L’ultima volta che l’ho visto mi ha detto che stava per andare a dormire…»  
«Siete nello stesso dormitorio?»  
«Sì, è al quinto anno come me».  
«Ti è mai capitato di svegliarti la notte e vederlo agitarsi nel sonno?»  
«Elias la notte russa moltissimo, credo che sia un problema legato al suo sovrappeso» le domande dirette di Ted e i particolari sul sonno gli stavano facendo sciogliere la lingua, a quanto sembrava. «Io ho il sonno molto leggero e gli altri spesso si lamentavano di questo problema di Elias, quindi appena la notte lo sentivo russare forte mi alzavo e provavo a fargli cambiare posizione. Nelle ultime notti, prima della sua scomparsa, Elias non ha più russato, strano».  
«Come se fosse completamente immobilizzato e preso dal sonno?»  
«Vuoi dire che la sua mente durante quelle notti era da tutt’altra parte?»  
«Forse».  
Calò il silenzio.  
«Elias è un bravo ragazzo» disse infine Scorpius, «non è invischiato in niente di strano, non fa parte di nessun strano club segreto qui a scuola. Non farebbe del male neanche ad una mosca! Anzi! Lui vuole specializzarsi nella Cura delle Creature Magiche!» terminò alzando le spalle.  
«Caratterialmente somiglia molto alla madre?»  
«Sì, è sua madre che è un’amante delle Creature Magiche, e ultimamente lei non sta molto bene: credo che stia per morire. Elias, ovviamente, non la stava prendendo molto bene».  
«Ha problemi con suo padre?»  
«Diciamo che si parlano poco. Stanno vivendo la malattia della moglie e della madre in modo molto diverso, ma nessuno dei due ne parla con l’altro. C’è come un muro fra di loro, non riescono a condividere insieme questo momento».  
«Quindi pensi che, se suo padre sapesse della sua sofferenza, parlerebbero?»  
«Gregory Goyle farebbe di tutto per sua moglie Monica, e se Elias dovesse rimanere l’unica cosa di lei… beh, forse credo che a quel punto finalmente si renderebbe conto che devono parlarne. Goyle è un uomo molto severo e autoritario, almeno per quel che mi ha detto Elias in questi anni, ma è molto “padre”, è molto presente nella vita di Elias, seppur non gli dimostri mai dell’affetto in modo esplicito».  
«Come fai a dirlo?»  
«Se Elias fa una cazzata, suo padre lo rimprovera e lo punisce, se Elias fa qualcosa di buono, lui gli regala qualcosa che sa che il figlio vorrebbe tanto, anche se non gliel’ha mai chiesto. Non gli manda bigliettini o cose simili, penso che non l’abbia mai nemmeno abbracciato, ma per quanto possa essere molto esigente, gli fa sentire che lui c’è. A modo suo».  
«Come mai sei così affezionato a lui?»  
«Elias è molto ingenuo, al primo anno gli altri lo prendevano in giro, dicevano che era “il figlio del Mangiamorte tontolone”, che era stupido. Lui sapeva benissimo del passato di suo padre, sapeva che era inutile difendersi, quindi a poco a poco stava accettando il fatto di essere stupido, se ne stava convincendo. Io l’ho preso da parte e gli ho detto che semmai sarebbe diventato stupido se avesse pensato di esserlo. Tutto qua».  
«Gli altri dicevano le stesse cose di te? Che sei figlio di un Mangiamorte?»  
Scorpius distolse lo sguardo e riaprì con un tonfo il libro che prima stava leggendo.  
«Quello che gli altri dicono di me non deve interessarti, ma se vuoi sapere qualcos’altro su Elias che pensi possa esserti utile per ritrovarlo, dimmi pure. Altrimenti lasciami studiare».  
«Hai fatto degli strani incubi ultimamente, Scorpius?»  
Gli occhi sul libro e nessuna risposta.  
Attese. Nulla.  
Sospirò e scostò la sedia dal tavolo per rialzarsi.  
«Se hai bisogno di parlare di qualcosa che non capisci, mi trovi nella Torre di Grifondoro, terza porta a sinistra» e andò via.

 

C’era un mare strano che si agitava davanti ai suoi occhi socchiusi, un mare fatto di colori caldi. E c’era anche profumo di fiori.  
Ted aprì gli occhi e scoprì di essere disteso all’ombra di un salice, l’unico albero in mezzo ad una distesa infinita di narcisi che si muovevano appena, seguendo un venticello leggero: era quello il mare che aveva visto.  
Qualcuno gli diede una manata sulla spalla.  
«Finalmente ti sei svegliato, eh?»  
Ted si voltò e vide James sorridergli, era seduto accanto a lui; alle sue spalle c’era Rose che si guardava intorno, curiosa.  
 _Curioso_ , tutto lì era curioso.  
«Do-dove siamo?» balbettò Ted, la voce impastata dal sonno.  
«Dove siamo?» ripeté James, con fare ironico. «Che razza di domande fai, Ted? Siamo nel nulla. Siamo circondati da stupide giunchiglie gialle, ma pur sempre in mezzo al nulla! Non lo trovi a dir poco meraviglioso?» da dietro Rose gli diede uno scappellotto.  
Ted si puntellò sui gomiti per tirarsi su e roteò gli occhi.  
«Noi due ci siamo svegliati poco fa, tu dormivi ancora, non lo sappiamo come siamo arrivati qui» l’informò Rose. «Ricordo solo che sono andata a dormire e poi… eccomi qui».  
«Non sembra un posto inquietante…» commentò Ted, guardandosi intorno. «Sembra quasi che qui ci sia…»  
«Pace» concluse per lui Rose.  
«Sì, serenità. È come se questo posto volesse infondere tranquillità a chi lo visita».  
«Credo che sia una dimensione parallela» osservò Rose.  
«Lo credo anch’io» convenne Ted. «E credo proprio che siano state le Fiamme Nere a portarci qui: abbiamo le bacchette?» si tastò le tasche dei jeans.  
«No» rispose per lui James. «Siamo vestiti e non in pigiama, ma non abbiamo le bacchette: pensa te che culo, eh?» un nuovo scappellotto da parte di Rose. «Ahia! Smettila di picchiarmi!» protestò, massaggiandosi la testa.  
«E tu smettila di dire stupidaggini!» lo rimbeccò la cugina.  
«I vostri sensi non sono all’erta?» domandò loro Ted. «Cioè, non percepite alcun pericolo? Non sentite alcuna presenza? Di solito l’istinto di sopravvivenza aiuta in questi casi…» I ragazzi scossero la testa.  
«No, io non sento niente» affermò Rose.  
«Neanch’io» aggiunse James. «Davvero, mi sento molto, molto tranquillo, come se qui non potesse succedere niente».  
“Sì, c’è il giallo, ti dico! Come… come… un prato pieno di fiori gialli!” ricordò improvvisamente Ted.  
«Di solito la Cassandre c’azzecca con le profezie?» chiese ai due ragazzi.  
«Per essere una professoressa di Divinazione» rispose Rose, «è discretamente brava» assentì.  
«Sì, ma le sue profezie si avverano?»  
«Perché vuoi saperlo?» domandò James.  
«Perché questo pomeriggio ci siamo incontrati e mi ha detto che vedeva tutto giallo intorno a me. Ha detto di vedere un prato di fiori gialli e un deserto, vi dice niente?» ironizzò.  
«Considerando che siamo in un prato di narcisi _gialli_ » commentò James, «ciò dovrebbe dirci che la Cassandre porta sfiga e che presto moriremo di sete?»  
«James!» quasi ringhiò Ted.  
«Stavo solo sdrammatizzando!» disse, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
Ted fece per replicare, ma un’ombra attirò la sua attenzione.  
Un ragazzo stava camminando per il prato con lo sguardo perso. Un ragazzo con la divisa di Serpeverde.  
«Scorpius!» urlò, correndo verso di lui, e gli altri due lo seguirono, ma Scorpius scomparve nel nulla subito dopo.  
«Le Fiamme Nere hanno attaccato Scorpius, quindi!» esclamò James, basito.  
«Allora questa è davvero una dimensione creata da loro!» disse Rose. «Perché hanno portato noi tre qui con Scorpius? Di solito non attaccano singolarmente?»  
Lo sguardo di Ted cadde a terra, fra i narcisi: scorse qualcosa di strano nel punto in cui il ragazzino era svanito. S’inginocchiò proprio lì davanti e scostò con la mano un po’ di terra da quello che gli sembrò essere un coperchio di legno dalla forma rettangolare.  
«Sembra una botola» osservò James alle sue spalle, raggiungendolo con Rose.  
«E se non fossero state le Fiamme Nere a chiamarci qui?» mormorò Ted.  
«Pensi che sia stato Scorpius stesso?» si sorprese Rose. «E come? E perché proprio noi?»  
«Non lo so, ma è svanito proprio sopra questa botola, penso che sia stato il suo modo per dirci di seguirlo».  
«Dobbiamo proprio andare a salvare _Malfoy_?» domandò James con aria disgustata; Ted lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Tu che dici?»  
«Merlino, Ted! Se ci succederà qualcosa, sappi che ti ammazzerò prima ancora che le Fiamme Nere ti uccidano!» strinse la mano della cugina, agitata, e poi si abbassò a stringere con l’altra quella di Ted. «Avanti, apri questa cazzo di botola. E speriamo di non vedere nessun Bianconiglio come quello della favola che ci raccontava zia Hermione da bambini!»  
«Al mio tre tenetevi forte» annunciò Ted, stringendo la maniglia sul coperchio, «non sappiamo cosa possa esserci sotto. Uno… due… TRE!»  
Aprì la botola e furono accecati da una fortissima luce, una luce strana, grigia, ed ebbero la sensazione di essere risucchiati in un posto. Chiusero gli occhi, e quando li riaprirono scoprirono di essere in una sorta di mondo in bianco e nero, dentro ad una stanza elegantemente arredata. Solo loro erano a colori.  
E avevano freddo.  
« _Questa_ è una dimensione presieduta dalle Fiamme Nere» sentenziò Ted. «Si sente fin dentro alle ossa. James, prendi per mano Rose e non lasciarla da sola per nessun motivo, io camminerò davanti a voi».  
«Ma dove siamo, ora?» chiese Rose.  
«Non credo di potermi sbagliare» rispose Ted, «per quanto abbia visto questo posto solo poche volte nelle foto di quando nonna era giovane: siamo a Villa Malfoy».  
«A casa di Scorpius» mormorò James, stupefatto, guardando il lussuoso ambiente circostante.  
Erano all’ingresso, videro nuovamente Scorpius camminare davanti a loro come un fantasma.  
«Scorpius, aspetta!» lo chiamò a gran voce Ted, ma lui non lo sentì e loro lo seguirono nuovamente fino a quando non svanì di nuovo, questa volta sulla soglia di una saletta da tè.  
Draco Malfoy stava bevendo un tè seduto compostamente ad un tavolo; subito dopo, uno Scorpius molto più bambino e corporeo di quello che avevano seguito corse verso il padre con un foglio in mano.  
«Padre! Padre!» strillò eccitato. «Guardate cos’ho fatto!» e gli sventolò sotto il naso un disegno.  
Loro tre dovevano essere invisibili e quello doveva essere un ricordo: era come essere dentro ad un Pensatoio in bianco e nero. Si avvicinarono a guardare il disegno: raffigurava la famiglia Malfoy, padre, madre e figlio.  
Draco sorrise intenerito e prese il disegno in mano.  
«È davvero molto bello, Scorpius» si complimentò col piccolo. Alle loro spalle giunse una voce femminile.  
«Non dovresti permettergli di disegnare, Draco: ogni volta si sporca le mani e non c’è verso che il colore vada via prima di tre giorni! Tutte le volte ci tocca presentarlo agli ospiti con le mani in pessimo stato!»  
Astoria, la moglie di Draco.  
«Mi occuperò io personalmente di pulirgli le mani, Astoria» tagliò corto Draco, facendo salire il figlio sulle ginocchia.  
«E non dovresti neanche prenderlo più in braccio: sta diventando capriccioso!»  
«Fra qualche anno andrà a Hogwarts e finalmente per la maggior parte dell’anno non dovrai più occuparti personalmente di cosa faccia e non faccia _nostro_ figlio» e l’assenza di un tono in quelle parole fu gelida. «Nel frattempo, lascia che _io_ lo prenda in braccio».  
«Come vuoi» sbuffò lei, sedendosi sulla sedia di fronte alla sua. «Speriamo almeno che a Hogwarts sia Smistato a Serpeverde: i Malfoy e i Greengrass sono sempre stati legati a quella Casa, sarebbe un disonore».  
Lo Scorpius incorporeo attraversò la stanza, loro lo seguirono ancora, lasciando che la scena cambiasse.  
Era Natale, Scorpius, forse undicenne, stava addobbando l’Albero di Natale da solo.  
«Almeno è stato Smistato a Serpeverde» stava dicendo Astoria. Era seduta con suo marito ad un tavolo lontano dall’Albero di Natale, tuttavia non si era premurata di parlare a bassa voce. «Peccato che non riesca ad andare oltre all’Accettabile in tutte le materie. Ha avuto perfino un Desolante in Storia della Magia. Tu non dici niente, Draco?»  
«Cosa dovrei dirgli?» domandò di rimando, senza staccare gli occhi dal giornale che stava leggendo.  
«Dovresti dirgli di studiare di più!»  
«Tu non lo stai già facendo abbastanza?»  
«Ma tu sei suo padre! Devi dirglielo anche tu!»  
Draco sospirò e posò il giornale sul tavolo, la guardò.  
«Astoria, secondo te perché prima di Natale ha tentato di Schiantare dei compagni?»  
«Perché è uno stupido! Già la gente non fa altro che additarci come Mangiamorte, e lui cosa fa? Aggredisce i suoi compagni! Non ci sta aiutando per niente!»  
«Non credi che ci sia un motivo dietro?»  
«Perché non provi a parlargliene tu, visto che la cosa ti interessa così tanto?» e così dicendo si alzò dalla sedia, furente.  
Draco rivolse lo sguardo alle spalle di suo figlio, che stava ancora addobbando l’albero e teneva la mano sospesa verso un ramo, con lo sguardo basso e triste. Il padre non gli parlò, e da quel che s’intuì non gli aveva parlato mai, né tantomeno gli parlò in futuro.  
Ancora un volta lo Scorpius del presente attraversò la scena, invitandoli a seguirlo con espressione vuota, persa.  
«Questa non è una dimensione qualsiasi» mormorò Ted. «Questo è l’Inferno personale di Scorpius».  
Questa volta li guidò fino al giardino, prima di scomparire. Lo Scorpius di quel ricordo era ancora più grande, quasi coetaneo di quello incorporeo del presente.  
«Mi avevate promesso che avrei passato l’estate con la nonna!» stava urlando a suo padre, che sembrava rammaricato.  
«Scorpius, tua madre è rimasta delusa dai tuoi ultimi voti, dice che è meglio che tu passi l’estate qui con noi a Villa Malfoy, sia per punizione, sia affinché tu sia con noi durante i prossimi ricevimenti: è necessario che tu stringa amicizia con i figli del signor Stuart».  
«Perché ciò vi aiuterà negli affari, vero, Padre? Conta solo questo! L’immagine della famiglia, il vostro lavoro… quello che voglio io non conta mai, e pur di non sentirmi state sempre fuori casa! _A lavoro_ , dite!»  
La mano di Draco tremò: schiaffeggiò il figlio.  
«Non sei tenuto a pontificare su quello che faccio o non faccio fuori da questa casa» gli disse, privo d’espressioni e senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
Scorpius lo fissò pieno d’odio e andò via, seguito dallo Scorpius incorporeo che comparve subito dopo.  
Stavolta li portò giù in cantina, dove trovarono un’altra botola davanti a cui lui scomparve.  
«Che significa tutto questo?» domandò Rose, sconvolta, mentre Ted si chinava a toccare la botola.  
«Credo che in questi anni sia stata Narcissa Malfoy ad occuparsi _davvero_ di suo nipote» osservò Ted, «e penso che quei narcisi all’inizio, quando siamo arrivati qui, siano un rimando a lei, al suo nome. Quello doveva essere una sorta di Limbo, o forse un Purgatorio. Questo è l’Inferno».  
«Quindi la prossima botola porterà al cuore dell’Inferno» affermò con certezza James.  
«Esatto. Se tanto mi dà tanto, credo che dovremmo prepararci ad un ambiente desertico» porse la mano a James, che a sua volta strinse la mano a Rose. «Al mio tre. Uno… due… TRE!»  
Per la seconda volta una luce grigia li investì, portandoli però stavolta in un ambiente a colori, un deserto, come aveva profetizzato la Cassandre. Un’infinita distesa di dune di sabbia sotto un sole cocente, impietoso.  
Il vero Scorpius corporeo era lì e camminava sconsolato fra le dune. I suoi piedi non lasciavano tracce sulla sabbia, i loro sì. Corsero verso di lui.  
«Scorpius!» lo strattonò James, prendendolo per le spalle, ma lui neanche lo guardò. Rose gli toccò la fronte.  
«Scotta! Sembra abbia la febbre altissima!»  
Ted si toccò un braccio e poi la fronte: era perfettamente fresco, non sentiva nemmeno caldo.  
«Il sole qui ha effetto solo su di lui, a quanto pare».  
«Dobbiamo ripararlo!» si disperò Rose. Ted scosse la testa.  
«Non servirà a nulla: lui sente che nessuno può offrigli appoggio, _riparo_ , quindi qui nessuno può riparlo». E non li stava nemmeno ascoltando.  
James lo afferrò di nuovo per le spalle, scuotendolo con forza.  
«Scorpius! Puoi sentirmi? Ci hai chiamato tu qui, vero? Quindi tu lo sai che possiamo aiutarti, lasciati aiutare!»  
«Non c’è nessuno qui» gli disse flebilmente. «Qui non c’è mai nessuno. Ogni tanto qualcuno prova ad entrare, poi vedono che non c’è acqua e allora escono subito fuori. Qui non c’è acqua, come si fa senza acqua? Non c’è vita senza acqua».  
«Noi siamo arrivati fin qui» replicò James. «Non significa proprio niente, per te?»  
«Ma fra un po’ andrete via, perché dovreste restare qui? Qui non c’è niente, qui non c’è mai niente. E io ho sempre sete. Qui se parlo non mi risponde nessuno, però almeno so che sono realmente solo, e non c’è rischio che qualcuno eventualmente mi risponda male. Io qui non rischio niente».  
«Rischi di morire, Scorpius!» lo corresse Ted, ma lui scosse la testa.  
«Ma io sono già morto: vedi niente qui dentro? È tutto vuoto, io sono vuoto. Io sono niente, e questo è il mio mondo».  
Alle spalle di Scorpius, dalla sabbia, emerse la figura di un ragazzo fatto interamente di Fiamme Nere: circondò Scorpius mettendogli un braccio intorno al collo da dietro e lo trascinò lontano da loro.  
Rose strillò e James si mise davanti a lei.  
«Lascialo stare!» urlò Ted alla creatura di Fiamme Nere.  
«No!» ghignò in risposta. «Io ho diviso il mondo in due parti e lui ha deciso di stare dalla mia, di sua volontà! Ora deve solo darmi un nome!» e detto questo lasciò andare Scorpius e si rituffò fra le dune, scomparendo.  
Dalla sabbia emersero delle Fiamme Nere, altissime: l’intero deserto diventò un campo di fuoco nero asfissiante, le uniche zone prive di fuoco erano intorno ai piedi di loro quattro, solo che lo spazio intorno ai piedi di Scorpius cominciò rapidamente a stringersi.  
Rose strillò ancora e James la strinse a sé: ai loro piedi si formò un unico cerchio.  
«Lo sta per divorare!» gridò James. «Ted, che facciamo? Cosa _cazzo_ possiamo fare?»  
«Le fiamme non divoreranno noi, noi abbiamo già dato loro un nome! Stiamo calmi!» sbraitò di rimando.  
«Io sono calmissimo! Non lo vedi come sto urlando?» gridò ancora.  
«DAMMI UN NOME, PROVACI!» la voce della creatura rimbombò in ogni dove, rivolta a Scorpius.  
«Sta’ zitta tu!» inveì contro di lei Ted, rivolto irrazionalmente verso il cielo.  
«DAMMI UN NOME, PROVACI!»  
«Ti ho detto di stare zitta!»  
«DAMMI UN NOME, PROVACI!»  
«Taci, Lutto!»  
Un ringhiò di protesta.  
«LUTTO!» ripeté urlando, e la creatura ringhiò di nuovo alzando le fiamme intorno a Ted.  
«Merlino, Ted! Stai attento, non farla incazzare o sei morto!» l’ammonì James, stringendo di più Rose.  
«DAMMI UN NOME, PROVACI!»  
«Se solo provi a sfiorare quel ragazzino…» sibilò Ted, furioso, fissando il cerchio di fiamme stringersi sempre di più attorno a Scorpius, che fissava tutto con lo sguardo vacuo.  
«Cosa farai se lo toccherò?» lo provocò la creatura. «Voi siete nel suo Inferno, e quando lui morirà io potrò finalmente attaccarvi liberamente mentre questo suo mondo finirà con lui! E cosa potrai fare tu da solo contro di me? NIENTE!»  
«Scorpius!» urlò James. «Vedi di uscire da quel dannato cerchio di fiamme o giuro che all’Inferno ti spedirò io personalmente. A calci nel culo!»  
«DAMMI UN NOME, PROVACI!»  
«Vedi, Scorpius?» gridò ancora James. «Ti sto _parlando_! Sto _parlando con te_! Se non sai con chi sfogare la tua rabbia, sfogala su di me, io ti ascolterò! Non sei vuoto, non sei un oggetto, sei un essere umano!»  
Scorpius scosse la testa, come in trance.  
«Non sono un essere umano, io non sento niente».  
«Non è vero che non senti niente» replicò ancora James. «Stai provando dolore! Tu stai così perché stai provando dolore, e fino a quando proverai dolore sarai VIVO! Merlino, Malfoy! Perché non reagisci?»  
«DAMMI UN NOME, PROVACI!»  
Ted provò ad avvicinarsi a Scorpius, le fiamme erano ad un passo dal ragazzino ormai.  
«Ted, stai attento!» urlò James.  
Ted sfidò le fiamme, prese il viso di Scorpius fra le mani e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Scorpius, è solo un nome. Dalle un nome, non può farti male!»  
«Io non voglio guardarla, non voglio vederla!» farfugliò.  
«Una volta che l’avrai guardata in faccia, saprai riconoscerla sempre. Non puoi decidere di restare qui in eterno… hai solo quindici anni, Scorpius! Nella vita c’è sempre qualcosa che vale la pena d’amare, non è vero che si è vuoti, non è vero che il tempo può congelarsi e le emozioni si possono annullare: tu stai soffrendo perché _stai vivendo_! Il tempo passa sempre, nessuno può fermarlo, il tempo non si sta fermando nemmeno adesso che siamo in questo mondo!»  
«TED! LE FIAMME!» l’avvertì James. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che le Fiamme Nere avevano lasciato dello spazio attorno ai suoi piedi per aggredire quelli di Scorpius. Gli stavano già divorando gli alluci.  
«Scorpius, guardami, ti prego! Guardami negli occhi!» lo scosse. «Sai qual è il bello della vita? Buttarsi ad occhi chiusi nel vuoto, al buio. Perché, vedi, non sai mai chi può esserci giù ad aspettarti, ma sappi che se adesso ti butti giù, se adesso decidi di rischiare e di tendermi la mano, io sarò li ad aspettarti. Io lo so cosa significa crescere da soli con una nonna, lo so. So cosa significa vederla invecchiare e capire che quando lei morirà tu resterai solo. Solo a guardare i rami della tua vita inverdirsi in modo incerto mentre quelli di chi ami si sono seccati per sempre. Ma io ho rischiato, ho teso la mano, mi è costato una fatica immensa, giuro, ti capisco, ma già solo l’idea di amare qualcuno va oltre la vita stessa, va oltre ogni dolore. Non si è mai realmente soli, Scorpius, io sono qui per te, ho percorso prima di te certi passi e lo so cosa si prova, ma puoi farcela: non puoi negarti la vita a soli quindici anni! Non puoi negarti la possibilità di amare qualcuno o qualcosa fuori da questo Inferno» gli sorrise. «Cugino, siamo gli ultimi dei Black, davvero non vuoi dimostrare a zia Walburga e a zia Elladora quanto siamo forti, seppur non portatori del nome e dell’onore dei Black?»  
«Cugino» sussurrò Scorpius.  
«Sì» annuì. « _Cugino_ ».  
«DAMMI UN NOME, PROVACI!»  
«Forza, cugino» l’incoraggiò. «Dagli un nome e andiamocene via da qui!»  
«Un nome?»  
«Uno solo. Tu sai cos’è, tu l’hai vista in faccia, ora sai cos’è. Dille come si chiama, dille che non hai paura di lei».  
Un attimo di silenzio, ed infine Scorpius aprì la bocca articolando un nome.  
«Desolazione».  
Un ringhio scosse il deserto che immediatamente tornò ad esser tale, privo di fiamme, per poi trasformarsi in sabbie mobili.  
«TED!» urlarono all’unisono James e Rose.  
«Datemi la mano! La mano!» gridò di rimandò, stringendo con una mano Scorpius e tendendo l’altra verso i ragazzi.  
La mano di James strinse la sua fino a fargli male, procurandogli un dolore così acuto che sbarrò gli occhi.  
Nel buio.  
Era nel suo letto, madido di sudore. Sentì qualcuno scendere le scale della torre di corsa: si alzò dal letto e si precipitò fuori dalla porta. Erano James e Rose quelli che stavano venendo da lui, non c’era neanche bisogno di chiederselo.  
«Dobbiamo andare da Scorpius, subito!» gridò James nel buio, strattonandolo per un braccio. «Dov’è la sala comune dei Serpeverde?»  
«Nei sotterranei!» rispose, cominciando a correre davanti a loro.  
«Merlino! Noi siamo sulla torre più alta!» si disperò James.  
Corsero a perdifiato lasciando perdere le urla indignate dei ritratti lungo le scale, i loro passi svegliarono quasi tutto il castello, ma non se ne preoccuparono. Non era quello il problema.  
Scorpius forse aveva i piedi bruciati.  
«Deve essere una di queste pareti» disse Ted senza più fiato, una volta giunti nei sotterranei. «Quale cazzo sarà mai?!»  
«La più sporca?» ipotizzò James, senza troppa ironia.  
Ted lo guardò serio, poi prese la bacchetta e scagliò un incantesimo esplosivo contro il muro più sporco.  
«Ted!» l’ammonì Rose.  
«Sono un Auror del Ministero e lì dentro c’è mio cugino chissà in che stato, ha importanza?» altro incantesimo esplosivo.  
Il muro crollò rivelando l’ingresso alla sala comune proprio mentre tutti i professori di Hogwarts giungevano alle loro spalle.  
«LUPIN! Che succede?! Cosa diamine stai facendo?!» si sentì la McKennit strillare.  
Ted adocchiò delle scale che quasi sicuramente portavano ai dormitori, le salì con alle calcagna James e Rose.  
 _Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque_ , la stanza di quelli del quinto anno doveva essere la quinta: l’abbatté con una spallata ed entrò.  
«Scorpius!» C’erano cinque letti a baldacchino: individuò una testa bionda che spuntava dalle coperte e corse da lui.  
«Oh mio Dio!» strillò Rose. «Sta ancora dormendo!» I compagni di stanza di Scorpius si svegliarono spaventati e stupiti.  
«Dobbiamo svegliarlo!» Ted si sedette su letto e cominciò a scuoterlo per le spalle; il ragazzino era sudatissimo e si agitava parecchio nel sonno. «Scorpius! Scorpius sono io, Ted! Svegliati! Ti prego, svegliati!»  
Scorpius sbarrò gli occhi e scattò in avanti. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Ted e si strinse a lui, sconvolto.  
«I piedi… i piedi… non sento più i piedi…» cantilenò febbricitante mentre Ted lo stringeva.  
«Va tutto bene, adesso. È finita, tranquillo» e nel frattempo faceva cenno a James di sollevare le coperte. C’era puzza di cadavere in putrefazione, e stando a quello che gli aveva detto Sam, ovvero che la necrosi avveniva a secco e senza emissione di gas, era strano.  
«Io ho visto le fiamme… sui piedi…» farfugliò ancora Scorpius, in stato confusionale. Ted lo spinse a nascondere la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, dall’altra parte, James sollevò le coperte.  
Rose si portò le mani alla bocca e iniziò a singhiozzare.  
Alle spalle di Scorpius, Ted e James si guardarono amareggiati: i piedi di Scorpius erano interamente necrotizzati, quasi fino oltre le caviglie.  
Scorpius era febbricitante _anche_ per questo, per l’infezione.  
Ted sentì che il ragazzino gli stava artigliando la maglia dondolandosi nel suo abbraccio; gli accarezzò i capelli e gli baciò la fronte.  
«Va tutto bene, cugino, ci sono qua io adesso».

 **Note finali:**  
\- “troia frigida” è una colta citazione che purtroppo capiranno in pochi, ma vabbé XD ci stava XD  
\- io lo so che mi state odiando a morte per quello che ho fatto a Scorpius, ma era necessario, è qualcosa che rende la storia “più reale”, un particolare che ha forse ha dato a Scorpius molto più di quello che gli ha tolto… Del resto, caratterizzare questo personaggio non è stato facile per me, perché gli ho dato una storia pesante. A Scorpius non è che frega poco dei Babbani o dei mezzosangue, a lui frega poco di tutti in generale: più sua madre ha provato a crescerlo inculcandogli certi principi, più lui li ha rifiutati. Il modo in cui sua nonna l’ha cresciuto resta sospeso in quel campo di narcisi, a voi interpretarlo (come del resto l’ha interpretato Ted da sé).  
\- se c’è una cosa che amo fare è creare dimensioni e nuovi mondi e anche se suona strano dirlo, quasi crudele, mi sono divertita a costruire il mondo di Scorpius XD  
\- io non ho mai capito se la moglie di Draco è Asteria o Astoria, ma tanto sempre il nome di un hotel ricorda. Hp-lexicon dice Astoria, però.  
\- desolazione: devastazione, rovina, squallore, dolore angoscioso (direttamente dal dizionario Encarta che ho nel mio portatile). Ci stava.


	4. Capitolo 4

Rose era già a casa, sua madre era venuta a prenderla per stare un po’ con lei e rassicurarla. Lui e James, invece, erano seduti in corsia al San Mungo. Stava sfogando la sua frustrazione schiacciando un bicchiere di plastica vuoto col fondo sporco di caffè.  
L’unico motivo per cui un ospedale qualsiasi può regalare un buon ricordo è una nascita, per il resto non c’è mai niente di buono che possano ricordarti le pareti di una sala d’attesa.  
“Mi dispiace, signor Lupin, non c’è più niente che possiamo fare per sua nonna”, _crack_ , schiacciò il bicchiere.  
“Signor Lupin, sua nonna vuole vederla, è meglio che faccia presto”, _crack_.  
“È morta, mi dispiace”, _crack, crack_.  
“Il padre del signor Malfoy non è ancora arrivato, lei è un suo parente? Dobbiamo amputare i piedi, non possiamo fare nulla contro una simile maledizione, e se non ci affrettiamo perderà anche le gambe”, _CRACK_.  
Una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Ted?»  
«Va tutto bene, James, tutto bene». Era una bugia, ma tanto valeva almeno mentire a se stessi.  
James gli accarezzò una guancia, lui gli afferrò delicatamente il polso e gli baciò il palmo della mano, restando così, ad occhi chiusi, con le labbra contro la sua pelle forse per interi minuti, in silenzio, fino a quando non sentirono i passi di qualcuno che si stava avvicinando a loro.  
Era Draco Malfoy con l’aria sconvolta: a giudicare dal completo che indossava, forse era scappato di corsa da qualche riunione o da qualche festa mondana. Alle sue spalle c’era Harry, distrutto.  
«Hai firmato tu i documenti per l’intervento?» gli domandò Draco flebilmente. Non gli rispose a voce, gli annuì. «Grazie» ma non gli diede tempo di annuire di nuovo: entrò nella stanza accanto, dove c’era Scorpius ancora non cosciente.  
«Teddy» gli disse Harry, «ho letto tutto il rapporto che hai scritto, comprendo benissimo perché tu abbia omesso i particolari che riguardano i ricordi del ragazzo, tuttavia, Malfoy vorrebbe saperli».  
«Deve essere Scorpius a dirglieli».  
«Lo so, ma è suo figlio». Ted scosse la testa.  
«È una cosa che riguarda solo loro due».  
«Va bene» assentì, appoggiandosi mollemente con la schiena alla parete. «Come pensi che abbia fatto Scorpius a portarvi dentro il suo animo? Quello era il suo mondo interiore reso reale dalle Fiamme Nere, un frammento del suo cuore, della sua anima, non credevo nemmeno fosse possibile che qualcuno potesse entrare dentro l’anima di qualcun altro».  
«Se le Fiamme Nere sono così forti da rendere reali i propri mondi interiori» gli rispose, «probabilmente lasciano dietro di esse un forte strascico di magia: non provengono da un essere umano, ma da una “cosa”, non sanno controllare bene il loro flusso magico, e la parte di Scorpius che voleva salvarsi si sarà attaccata a queste sbavature per uscire fuori e invocare aiuto. Io, James e Rose, pur avendo sconfitto le Fiamme Nere, molto probabilmente sappiamo percepirle nel sonno, sappiamo riconoscerle e avvertire un loro attacco perché _sappiamo_ come attaccano. In un certo senso siamo stati _feriti_ dalle Fiamme Nere, hanno toccato dei nostri nervi scoperti, e quando qualcuno nel sonno ci chiede aiuto… noi lo seguiamo senza nemmeno rendercene conto. Scorpius ha chiesto aiuto, e noi nel sonno l’abbiamo sentito e inconsciamente seguito».  
«Capisco. Sarà meglio che prendiate della Pozione Anti Sogno, da stasera in poi».  
«Sarà anche meglio che la scuola venga evacuata, _adesso_ » aggiunse aspramente Ted, quasi sibilando a denti stretti, senza guardarlo.  
«Darò disposizione che al castello restino solo le persone interessate al caso» fu la sua risposta, piatta, e neanche lui lo guardò in faccia.  
Si sentì il ticchettio di un paio di tacchi a spillo contro il pavimento: Ted alzò gli occhi e vide venire verso di loro due donne. Astoria Malfoy, vestita con un abito molto elegante e scollato, e Narcissa Malfoy. La prima aveva un’espressione dura, l’altra il volto rigato di lacrime e lo chignon grigio mezzo sfatto.  
Astoria non salutò nessuno, inarcò un sopracciglio e piantò gli occhi su Ted, ancora seduto con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, che ricambiò lo sguardo con la stessa intenzione che aveva sicuramente la donna: gelarlo sul posto.  
«Come ti sei permesso di fare amputare i piedi di mio figlio senza prima aspettare me e mio marito?»  
«Lo preferiva senza gambe, oppure morto?»  
«Teddy» lo supplicò Harry con la voce e con lo sguardo.  
«Avrei preferito decidere io cosa fare in questo caso, lo avrei portato in un altro ospedale: qui al San Mungo di certo non ci sono i migliori Guaritori».  
Ted annuì sarcasticamente.  
«Voleva aspettare, suppongo quindi che lo preferiva morto».  
«Non ti permetto di parlarmi così!»  
«Ho visto più cose io in suo figlio in una sola notte che lei in quindici anni, mi sa! Quindi mi permetto eccome!»  
«Teddy!» ancora una volta la voce di Harry, e Astoria si voltò proprio verso di lui.  
«Come può permettere che un ragazzo così giovane si occupi di un caso simile! Non ha esperienza, guardi cos’ha fatto a mio figlio! Per poco non moriva!»  
Harry si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso; Ted capì che stava assumendo la studiata aria seria e professionale con cui di solito diceva a qualche superiore che era un perfetto idiota, ma con parole estremamente cortesi. Forse era un qualcosa che aveva assorbito da Albus Silente.  
«Signora Malfoy, mi dispiace, ma devo correggerla: le vorrei far notare che senza il signor Lupin, _suo cugino Ted Lupin_ » sottolineò la parentela acquisita, «suo figlio ora sarebbe morto».  
«Lo riferirò al Primo Ministro» ribatté lei gelidamente.  
«Credo che il Primo Ministro sarà molto felice di sapere che un Auror del Ministero ha salvato la vita ad uno studente di Hogwarts» fece finta di non capire Harry. «Forse gli darà perfino una promozione».  
Astoria batté con forza un tacco contro il pavimento, gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo minaccioso e andò via senza dire un’altra sola parola, forse alla ricerca del Guaritore che aveva amputato i piedi a suo figlio, per urlargli addosso quando fosse un emerito imbecille totalmente ignorante in fatto di necrosi.  
Narcissa era rimasta in disparte a stringere un fazzoletto ricamato, con le dita raggrinzite, fragili e sottili. Sembrava non avesse il coraggio di guardare in faccia Ted e che allo stesso tempo desiderasse tanto farlo. Alla fine, si avvicinò di qualche passo a lui e gli parlò.  
«Hai salvato la vita di mio nipote, grazie».  
Ted, sempre da seduto, scosse la testa in un modo che voleva dire sia “era il mio dovere”, sia “prego”, sia “non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi”. Ma dopo Narcissa aggiunse anche un’altra cosa.  
«Tu mi ricordi tanto Andromeda, come il piccolo Scorpius mi ricorda tanto me alla sua età. Sei un Black, dopotutto, sii fiero di esserlo, perché la tua famiglia è fiera di te».  
Gli unici Black che finora quella sera aveva visto, oltre a Scorpius, erano lei e Draco.  
Inspirò a fondo e assentì un’altra volta, poi Narcissa entrò nella stanza di Scorpius.  
Harry si risistemò gli occhiali e tirò sul col naso, si staccò finalmente dalla parete e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla.  
«Bravo ragazzo, bravo» gli bofonchiò, prima di allontanarsi con aria distratta.  
James, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto seduto al suo fianco con gli occhi fissi sul suo profilo, gli mise una mano sul braccio e gli sorrise.

 

Ted aveva deciso di restare a Hogwarts di guardia: quella sera stessa consegnò Simon a Lily e spedì lei e suo fratello Albus a casa. Non ci fu modo di convincere James a lasciare Hogwarts.  
«James, torna a casa!» gli aveva urlato suo padre, puntando una direzione qualsiasi alle sue spalle che quasi sicuramente corrispondeva ad un altro posto.  
«No! Le Fiamme Nere le ho sconfitte, non mi attaccheranno più, e poi sono stato in un mondo interiore creato da loro, potrei aiutarvi!»  
«Non se ne parla nemmeno! Tu torni a casa! Teddy, diglielo anche tu che è meglio che torni a casa!»  
Ted lo conosceva benissimo, quindi aveva appoggiato stancamente la testa al muro, con gli occhi chiusi rivolti verso il soffitto, e gli aveva detto atono «James, torna a casa».  
«No!» Appunto.  
Ciliegina sulla torta, neanche Rose aveva voluto lasciare il castello, e dopo aver trovato un po’ di conforto da sua madre e zia Ginny, aveva svuotato il ripiano con i ricordi della famiglia Weasley nella Tana ed era tornata a Hogwarts proclamando che forse, fra quelle cose, avrebbero trovato il perché le Fiamme Nere avevano scelto anche lei e James. E dopo invitò Ted a prendere al più presto tutto il necessario materiale sulle generazioni passate della famiglia Black.  
Ted si era portato una mano sulla fronte e aveva acconsentito.  
Tornato dal San Mungo, la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata lavarsi i denti: sentiva in bocca ancora un persistente sapore amaro, come se le Fiamme Nere gli fossero finite anche lì, ma tuttavia il sapore era rimasto e si era ritrovato ad afferrare lo spazzolino da denti e il dentifricio anche sotto la doccia, per lavarsi i denti un’altra volta.  
Uscito dalla doccia, asciugato e vestito, restò a lungo sdraiato come una stella marina sul letto, con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto, guardando come l’alba e poi la prima mattina colorassero le mura della stanza mentre la sua mente era persa chissà dove.  
Bussarono alla porta. James.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli domandò, mentre lo faceva entrare.  
«Tu vuoi restare da solo, _adesso_?»  
«No».  
«Neanch’io».  
A quella risposta Ted sospirò e prese le sigarette e una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario da un baule.  
«Tieni» gli disse, lanciandogli il pacchetto di sigarette, «so che la McKennit avrebbe da ridire sul fatto che un Auror del Ministero offra da bere e fumare ad uno studente, ma sfido chiunque a non farlo dopo un’esperienza simile. Almeno io ne ho bisogno».  
«Anch’io» replicò James, accendendosi la sigaretta con un colpo di bacchetta, per poi lanciare quest’ultima stancamente lontano da sé.  
«E chi sono io per non colmare questo tuo bisogno?» ribatté ironicamente, stappando la bottiglia.  
«Nessuno».  
«Appunto!»  
Ted alzò la bottiglia verso di lui come per brindare e poi bevve un sorso, James rise e si sedette sul letto.  
«Ti preferisco quando fai così!»  
«Allora è meglio che tu non esca mai con me e Sam: con lei do il peggio di me!» gli passò la bottiglia, si sedette sul bordo della finestra e si accese una sigaretta.  
«Credi che le cose fra Scorpius e suo padre miglioreranno, dopo stanotte?» gli chiese malinconicamente James; lui alzò le spalle.  
«Non saprei. Spetta a Scorpius dire a suo padre cos’ha vissuto durante gli attacchi delle Fiamme Nere, e molto dipenderà da come suo padre gli chiederà di parlargliene. Comunque, se dopo stasera Malfoy non divorzierà da sua moglie, vorrà dire che è davvero un idiota!»  
James gli passò la bottiglia.  
«Ma venivano da una festa, stasera?»  
«A quanto pare sì. Tuo padre mi ha detto che Astoria non ha voluto venire al San Mungo prima di scusarsi personalmente con i suoi ospiti per la fuga improvvisa, mentre Draco è andato via subito non appena ha ricevuto l’avviso».  
«Che stronza».  
«Esiste miglior parola per definire la mia cara cuginetta acquisita?» fece sarcastico.  
«Credo proprio di no. E con Narcissa che farai?» Ted scrollò le spalle.  
«Non lo so ancora. Non so se è stato solo un momento, se le è bastato solo questo, o se _per me_ basta solo questo… Di certo non mi aspettavo che sarebbe finita così. Non mi aspettavo niente».  
James spense la sigaretta, si alzò e si avvicinò a lui.  
«Come stai, Ted?» Ted abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Mi chiedi sempre come sto» e spense la sigaretta anche lui.  
«Perché m’interessa».  
« _Tu_ come stai?»  
«Dipende da come stai tu, _ora_ ».  
Ted sorrise ancora, gli mise una mano sulla guancia per spingerlo ad avvicinarlo a sé e gli baciò la fronte.  
«Non sto male, ma non posso dire di stare davvero bene» sussurrò contro la sua fronte. «Sono molto stanco e confuso, vorrei avere tempo per pensare di più e riflettere su molte cose, ma ultimamente mi ritrovo ad agire sempre più in fretta, o rischio di perdere tutto. Sento come costantemente un dolore sordo dentro di me, ma sto meglio quando sono con te» un altro bacio sulla fronte.  
James intrecciò le dita alle sue e restarono con le mani strette e la bocca di Ted contro la fronte di James ancora per un po’.  
James non si mosse, ma sollevò appena le loro mani unite e sorrise.  
«Ci giriamo sempre intorno» inclinò leggermente la testa in direzione delle loro mani, «quasi avessimo paura di guardare in faccia cosa significhi. Pensi sia il caso di darle un nome?»  
Ted sorrise contro la sua fronte, baciandola nuovamente.  
«Vuoi che le dia un nome?»  
«Solo se lo vuoi».  
Ted scese a baciargli la tempia e la guancia, avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio.  
«Amore».  
James gli baciò la guancia, il mento, il collo e lui cercò di baciarlo a sua volta tutte le volte che la sua bocca si separò da lui, fino a quando le loro labbra non si trovarono e si baciarono stringendosi quasi fino a soffocare. Ted lo strinse forte a sé e gli baciò una spalla, lui gli circondò il collo con le braccia e rimasero abbracciati stretti a lungo, senza dirsi altro e provando a mettere in quell’abbraccio tutte le cose non dette e che tanto non valeva la pena dirsi ad alta voce, o perlomeno non in quel momento.  
Ad occhi chiusi, Ted lo baciò ripetutamente appena sotto il mento, piccoli baci affettuosi e ritmati che volevano dire “aspetta, non ancora… non ancora” e sentì James accarezzargli le spalle.  
«Ho avuto paura di perderti, stanotte» gli confessò James in un sussurro.  
«Anch’io ho avuto paura di perderti». Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua guancia.  
«È per questo che finalmente siamo arrivati qui?» Ted rise.  
«Lo metti in dubbio?»  
James si separò dall’abbraccio e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«No» chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò sulla bocca. “Sì, adesso sì”.  
Ci fu ancora silenzio nella stanza, un silenzio fatto di schiocchi di baci, fruscio di abiti tolti e cinture slacciate. E sospiri. Aveva una voglia incredibile di sentirlo, di perdersi nel suo odore e nel suo sapore, avere la certezza che non sarebbero mai tornarti indietro e che adesso, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, sarebbero stati sempre insieme. Una cosa sola.  
Lasciò scivolare le dita bagnate di saliva dalla bocca di James al collo e poi lungo il petto.  
«Hai paura?»  
«Di te, mai». Un gemito strozzato e un bacio per soffocarlo.  
«Oddio, Ted!»  
«E non è ancora niente…»  
« _Lo so_!» per tutta risposta sorrise e gli morse una mandibola.  
«Stronzo…» gli bofonchiò James all’orecchio.  
«Sì, ti amo anch’io» e fu il turno di James di tappargli la bocca con un bacio.  
Ed infine la stanza si riempì di gemiti, ma poco importò, perché per loro quella stanza non c’era più.  
Quando ripresero fiato, Ted si sollevò da lui e si sdraiò al suo fianco, per poi attirarlo verso di sé. James poggiò la guancia contro la sua spalla, e lui si perse seguendo linee immaginarie lungo quella pelle umida che aveva appena baciato infinite volte, _finalmente_. Le dita giunsero al collo ed infine sulla fronte, gli scostò una ciocca di capelli neri sudati e gli accarezzò la guancia; James gli baciò la mano.  
«Sapevi che non sarei mai tornato a casa, vero?»  
«Mi hai mai lasciato solo, James?»  
«Non è colpa mia se non sai stare da solo!»  
Ted rise e lui protestò mordendogli la spalla.  
Non li avrebbe mai separati nessuno, se lo sentiva.

 

Decise di lasciare James dormire in camera sua ancora per un po’. Prima di andar via, lo guardò per un’ultima volta: era sdraiato a pancia in giù con le spalle scoperte.  
Si era arreso, dopo anni, ma si era arreso a James.  
Sorrise e tornò indietro per baciargli la spalla e la nuca.  
«Sei vestito» borbottò James contro il cuscino e con la voce impastata dal sonno, «dove stai andando?»  
«Vado al San Mungo, da Scorpius».  
«Compragli qualcosa e dagliela da parte mia» mugugnò ancora.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Non lo so… Cioccorane? Il cioccolato è una cosa che fa sempre bene… credo».  
Ted rise e gli scompigliò i capelli.  
«Va bene» gli baciò di nuovo la nuca. «A dopo».  
«Fatti ammazzare nel frattempo e verrò a pestarti a sangue all’inferno» l’ammonì, alzando un braccio verso di lui, con ancora la faccia contro il cuscino.  
«Ok, ci conto» e si alzò dal letto.  
Passando davanti allo specchio, si accorse che inconsciamente aveva cambiato colore degli occhi: grigi, un tratto tipico dei Black. Grigi come quelli di sua nonna. Non li cambiò.

 

Bussò contro lo stipite, la porta era aperta, e Scorpius si sorprese quando lo vide, ma non sembrò seccato. L’invitò ad entrare.  
«Ciao» lo salutò Ted, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto mentre lui si puntellava sui gomiti per rialzarsi. «Come stai, oggi?»  
«Meglio, la febbre è scesa e le protesi sono molto buone. Riesco a muovere perfino gli alluci, guarda» con un cenno della testa gli indicò i piedi del letto: sotto le coperte s’intravide muovere qualcosa, le dita.  
«Bene, mi fa piacere» assentì, gli porse una grossa scatola. «Queste te le manda James». Scorpius prese il regalo sorridendo.  
«Cioccorane. In un certo senso è tipico di James Potter».  
«Già» non lo stava guardando in faccia, forse perché avvertiva che il ragazzino lo stava fissando incuriosito.  
«Ted, grazie».  
«Non è…» provò a dire, ma lui gli fece cenno di stare zitto.  
«Mi hai salvato la vita, non credo che capiti tutti i giorni che qualcuno ti salvi la vita, e meno male direi!, quindi lascia che ti ringrazi» disse tutto di un fiato.  
«Seh» assentì imbarazzato, «bene. Tutto bene quel che finisce bene».  
«E grazie anche per non aver detto nulla a mio padre». Ted scrollò le spalle.  
«Sono cose che solo tu puoi decidere se dirgli o meno, mi è sembrato giusto».  
«Mia madre ce l’ha con te».  
«Anch’io ce l’ho con lei» forse fu il modo serio con cui lo disse, ma Scorpius scoppiò a ridere di cuore, e rise anche lui.  
«Mia nonna mi ha detto che ti aveva scritto, ma tu non le avevi risposto. Non lo sapevo» non era critica.  
«Sai, certe cose, certi sentimenti, anche se li hai vissuti indirettamente, sono abbastanza persistenti».  
«Quando la nonna parla delle sue sorelle non parla mai del periodo della guerra» cominciò a raccontagli Scorpius, «parla sempre di quando erano piccole, dei loro giochi, dei guai che combinavano. Non ha mai parlato male di tua nonna, o di te. Credo abbia molti rimpianti. Io non so dirti se pensa di aver sbagliato e di _cosa_ si è pentita, perché di errori ne ha fatti tanti e il concetto di “purosangue” è duro a morire, questo lo so benissimo anch’io, ma una cosa posso dirtela con certezza: non ti cerca perché _sei un Black_ , non ti cerca per l’onore della famiglia o chissà cosa» alzò le spalle. «Ti cerca perché tua nonna era sua sorella e sua sorella maggiore ha ucciso sua nipote: penso ci sia una forte discrepanza fra il pensare di ripudiare una sorella e volerla morta con tutta la sua famiglia, dev’essere questo che l’ha scossa, ma ripeto, non so dirti fino a che punto. Sei il nipote di sua sorella, vuole solo parlarti un po’: per lei sei un Black per questo legame, nessuna questione di onore di famiglia da ricostituire».  
Ted lasciò scorrere lo sguardo lungo le pieghe delle lenzuola e tirò sul col naso.  
«Un giorno di questi andrò con te a trovarla, allora» disse infine.  
Scorpius sorrise.  
«Le farà piacere. E farà piacere anche a me, _cugino_ ». Ted abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Tuo padre, invece?» gli domandò.  
«La nonna mi ha detto che ieri sera ha fatto le valigie ed è andato via di casa» rispose, cominciando a scartare la scatola di Cioccorane.  
«Brav’uomo, ha fatto quello che speravo facesse» disse con fare saputo; Scorpius rise.  
«Mio padre non ha mai brillato per coraggio, né quando era a Hogwarts, né una volta diventato adulto» scosse la testa e porse una Cioccorana a Ted. «Pur di evitare il confronto con mia madre, chiedendole il divorzio, ha continuato a stare fuori casa per anni con la scusa di avere delle riunioni. In realtà so benissimo che ha avuto molte amanti. Avrei preferito che si dedicasse un po’ più a me e meno a mettere pezze sulle sue paure».  
«Dovresti dirglielo». Scorpius inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Dici?»  
«Per iniziare a comunicare bisogna che qualcuno per primo apra bocca, no?» ironizzò. «Ormai avrai capito che tuo padre non lo farà mai per primo, ma è anche chiaro che a te ci tiene, basta vedere il modo in cui ha reagito ieri notte. Quindi, se ti chiederà di dirgli cos’hai vissuto ieri sera, non barricarti subito per vendetta, dagli una possibilità» e addentò la Cioccorana prima che saltasse via.  
Scorpius guardò malinconicamente l’incarto della propria Cioccorana.  
«Sai, quando sono diventato abbastanza grande da capire che avevo un cugino, ma che per problemi di famiglia non l’avrei mai conosciuto, ho cominciato anche a fantasticare su come dovevi essere: prima di quest’anno non ti avevo mai visto».  
«Sono molto più cazzone di quanto immaginavi, vero?» prese in giro se stesso; risero.  
«Beh, sei molto meno impostato delle persone che sono abituato a frequentare, però mi fa piacere avere avuto l’opportunità di conoscerti».  
«Fa piacere anche a me» sospirò.  
«Hai gli occhi grigi, oggi» notò sorridendo.  
«Lo so».  
Scorpius scosse la testa.  
«Elias? Dove pensi che sia, adesso, Ted?» gli chiese, tornando malinconico.  
«Ho il vago sospetto che le Fiamme Nere lo tengano nascosto da qualche parte. Le fiamme provengono senza dubbio da “qualcosa”, dobbiamo scoprire cosa e dove sia la sua tana. Forse Elias è tenuto nascosto perché ha resistito molto e tuttora continua a resistere… o forse è un’esca».  
«Un’esca?»  
«Qualunque cosa emani le Fiamme Nere è una creatura molto intelligente e forte, sa selezionare le sue prede, sa come attaccarle seguendo i loro pensieri e le loro paure e sa come risvegliare i loro traumi. E se Elias fosse un’esca per risvegliare un trauma ancora più grosso in qualcuno? È l’unica cosa che mi viene in mente, se provo a mettermi nei suoi panni, e non che sia una bella cosa mettersi nei panni di una creatura serial killer! E poi le Fiamme Nere badano molto ai segni: hanno lasciato gli occhi di Robert Landon intatti per far vedere nel suo sguardo quanto avesse sofferto. “Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell’anima”, dice un detto Babbano».  
«Elias di cosa potrebbe essere simbolo?»  
«Non lo so» si stiracchiò, «ma Rose Weasley è d’accordo con me nel cercare qualcosa nel passato delle generazioni delle famiglie che finora ha attaccato: se la creatura è strettamente legata alla vita della scuola, come penso che sia, ha osservato tutte le generazioni della comunità magica inglese, forse per anni, aspettando il momento giusto per attaccare. Lei conosce noi maghi, lei sapeva bene dove puntare, ora dobbiamo scoprire cosa la lega alle scelte che ha fatto».  
«Potrei aiutarvi portandovi tutto quello che riuscirò a trovare sui Malfoy e sui Black» propose Scorpius.  
«No» si oppose con fermezza. «Tu devi starne fuori e devi riposare» ma qualcosa gli lasciò intuire che non l’avrebbe fatto.

 

«Teddy» gli disse Sam al telefono, lamentosa, «ci sono i saldi, sto andando a fare shopping, non potresti lasciarmi gioire davanti a tutto ciò sapendo che tu sei al sicuro? Perché diamine non stai portando la tua pellaccia fuori da quel fottuto castello di merda?» Ted roteò gli occhi.  
«Sam, è il mio lavoro, sono un Auror».  
«Auror ‘sti cazzi! Mi racconti tutto ciò e pretendi che io adesso stia tranquilla? Io dovevo andare a comprarmi la pochette tempestata di Swarovski rossi che avevo visto un secolo fa e che costava quanto un rene! Come posso andare tranquillamente a comprarla, adesso?»  
«Swarovski rossi? Una pochette con Swarovski rossi?» ripeté perplesso.  
«Sì, che c’è di male? C’è anche quella con gli Swarovski verdi, ma non mi piace». Ted rise.  
«Cos’è? È di un verde troppo _pisello_ per i tuoi lesbici gusti?»  
«Dio mio, Teddy! Hai appena fatto una battuta, devi essere messo davvero male!» Ted si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Se ti può consolare, adesso io e James stiamo insieme» le annunciò di proposito con tono piatto per sorprenderla.  
«CAZZO!» squittì. «E me lo dici così?» urlò di gioia.  
«Scusa, come avrei dovuto dirtelo?»  
«Avresti dovuto dirmi del tipo “Sai, Sam, hai sempre avuto ragione tu, io amo troppo James”».  
«Sam!» si esasperò.  
«Ma dimmi tutto! Com’è stato? Cosa vi siete detti? Avete già fatto sesso?»  
« _Sam_!» arrossì.  
«Stai parlando con una con cui sei stato a letto, perché dovresti vergognarti di dirmi queste cose?» si stupì; Ted scosse la testa.  
«Sam, ascolta, tu non devi…» provò a dire, ma una voce basita e allarmata, proveniente dalla soglia della porta aperta, lo fermò: Scorpius, con una scatola enorme in mano.  
«Lupin! Che cazzo ci fai col culo fuori dalla finestra?!»  
Ted lo fissò per un attimo, poi tornò a parlare al telefono.  
«Sai, Sam, credo che un giorno di questi dovrò proprio presentarti mio cugino: penso che andreste molto d’accordo».  
«Peccato che sia così piccolo e maschio!»  
Ted si passò la mano sul volto.  
«Ok, ci sentiamo presto, devo chiudere».  
«Ciao! E non farti ammazzare!»  
«Ok, promesso! Ciao» e chiuse la linea. Si voltò e trovò Scorpius che lo fissava ancora.  
«Tu mi devi spiegare che cosa stavi facendo!»  
Essendo cresciuto lontano dai Babbani, Scorpius non sapeva cosa fosse un cellulare, quindi, fortunatamente per lui, non conosceva nemmeno cosa significasse avere problemi di linea.  
«Ecco, io stavo parlando al telefono con un’amica…» provò a spiegargli.  
«Tele-che?»  
«Lasciamo perdere» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, «mi sa che è troppo lunga da spiegare».  
In quel momento James e Rose entrarono nella stanza carichi di pacchi pieni di storia della loro famiglia.  
«Oh! Ciao, Scorpius!» lo salutò Rose, sporgendo la testa da un pacco. «Come stai?»  
«Meglio, grazie!» l’aiuto a posare i pacchi.  
«Ciao!» James salutò Scorpius con una pacca sulle spalle di proposito troppo forte: Ted e Scorpius gli lanciarono un’occhiataccia all’unisono. James cambiò espressione, sbatté più volte le ciglia «Sono felice che tu stia meglio, Scorpius!» cinguettò. Il ragazzino bofonchiò qualcosa che si comprese poco, ma probabilmente gli diede dell’idiota.  
«Bene» esordì Scorpius, «adesso che abbiamo finito con questi convenevoli, dove ci mettiamo a spulciare gli album di famiglia?» I tre ragazzi osservarono Ted guardarsi timidamente intorno.  
«Suppongo che la risposta sia “sul pavimento”» constatò James, sedendosi a terra. Scorpius alzò gli occhi al soffitto e l’imitò.  
«Ehi!» protestò Ted. «Non è colpa mia! La stanza è stata preparata solo per me!» si sedette fra James e suo cugino.  
«Sì, sì, hai ragione tu» tagliò corto Scorpius, prendendo un album da uno scatolone. Ne scivolò fuori una foto: Ted la raccolse al volo per restituirgliela, ma si bloccò ad un passo dal dargliela.  
«Che c’è?» gli domandò sorpreso Scorpius.  
«Questa è una foto di tuo padre ai tempi della scuola: ha la divisa di Serpeverde e sullo sfondo mi sembra proprio che ci sia il parco di Hogwarts».  
«E allora?»  
«È con altri due ragazzi, lui è al centro» decise di non mostrargli subito la foto. «Ti ricordi i nomi dei ragazzi con cui stava sempre tuo padre a scuola?»  
«Il padre di Elias, Gregory Goyle, e Vincent Tiger. Perché?»  
Ted fissò ancora una volta la foto.  
«In questa foto, quello a destra di tuo padre dev’essere Gregory Goyle, quello a sinistra, invece… ti sembra di conoscerlo?» gli porse lentamente la foto.  
Scorpius prese la foto e la guardò incuriosito. Subito dopo impallidì e le mani iniziarono a tremargli.  
Ted riprese la foto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Va tutto bene, Scorpius, non può farti nulla».  
«Non va tutto bene!» quasi urlò, terrorizzato. «Sono stato aggredito dal fantasma di un amico di mio padre, non può andare bene!»  
«Cosa?!» si sorprese James, scattando subito a prendere la foto dalle mani di Ted. Quando la vide restò anche lui senza parole.  
Il ragazzo fatto di Fiamme Nere che nel mondo di Scorpius era comparso per allontanarlo da loro aveva le sembianze di Vincent Tiger. Non ci potevano essere dubbi a riguardo.  
«Tiger è morto nella Stanza delle Cose Nascoste» mormorò quasi a se stesso Ted. «È morto lì, bruciato vivo dall’ _Ardemonio_ , e in quella stanza c’erano Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger: i genitori della gran parte dei ragazzi attaccati».  
«Mio Dio!» Rose si portò una mano al petto. «Ma non può essere, perché mai allora ha attaccato altra gente?»  
«Per nutrirsi di rabbia e dolore e diventare più forte?» ipotizzò James.  
«Anche» assentì Ted. «Lo spirito di Tiger deve essersi unito all’ _Ardemonio_ , impazzendo, e nel frattempo ha preso tutta la conoscenza della scuola e dei suoi abitanti attraverso le mura in cui finora ha vissuto. Nessuno ha mai spento quell’ _Ardemonio_ , in questi anni. Sotto Hogwarts brucia l’Inferno» concluse con sguardo assente, la sua mente stava correndo veloce alle possibili conseguenze.  
«Ma non può essere, Ted!» esclamò Rose. «È una cosa troppo assurda!»  
Il portatile di Ted emise un flebile _bip_ : aveva ricevuto un’e-mail, andò a vedere chi fosse. Era Harry, lesse il messaggio.  
Si passò le mani sul volto.  
«James?» non si voltò a guardarlo, preferiva leggesse lui stesso il messaggio di suo padre.  
«Che succede?»  
«Vieni qui».  
«Dimmi che succede» la sua voce era ferma, _aveva capito_. Inspirò a fondo e glielo disse.  
«Molto probabilmente le Fiamme Nere si sono infiltrate nella divisa di Albus, lui dev’essersi appoggiato ad un muro qui al castello: a casa ha aperto il baule per prendere la divisa, loro sono comparse, l’hanno inglobato e l’hanno rapito. Zia Ginny non ha potuto fare niente».  
Prima ancora che James potesse alzarsi, Scorpius l’aveva già afferrato per le caviglie.  
«Lasciami, Malfoy!» ringhiò.  
Ted gli mise le mani sulle spalle e provò a tenerlo fermo.  
«Ascoltami, James! Ascoltami! In quella stanza ci sarà un vero e proprio inferno! È _Ardemonio_ , è unito all’essenza furiosa di un fantasma che cerca vendetta, non puoi andare lì da solo, non possiamo andare lì senza avere un piano e senza nemmeno sapere se Albus è davvero lì!»  
«È mio fratello!» sibilò.  
«Lo è anche per me, ma non per questo ti permetterò di farti uccidere!» gli strinse di più le spalle, con fermezza.  
Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo, guardandosi furiosi, alla fine James si arrese e scrollò le spalle.  
«E cosa vorresti fare, adesso?» gli chiese James.  
Ted prese la bacchetta e scagliò dei Sortilegi Scudo contro le pareti e contro il pavimento.  
«Voi adesso state qui e non muovetevi. Io vado a vedere se il vecchio ingresso alla Stanza delle Cose Nascoste funziona ancora: eventualmente dovremo entrare da lì».  
«Stai attento» gli sussurrò Scorpius, pallido; gli fece cenno di sì col capo, poi accarezzò i capelli di Rose, che piangeva silenziosamente, ed infine mise una mano sulla spalla di James. Lui non lo guardò.  
«Tornerò presto» lo rassicurò, lasciando scorrere velocemente la mano dalla spalla al braccio, fino alla sua, per stringerla con forza.  
James non gli disse un parola, ma gli lasciò la mano solo quando Ted fu troppo lontano per stringerla ancora.

 

Sapeva dov’era la stanza, Harry gliel’aveva raccontato centinaia di volte come si erano svolti i fatti.  
Harry gliel’aveva detto com’era morto Vincent Tiger.  
Camminò scagliando Sortilegi Scudo contro le mura, al suo passaggio.  
Anni, erano passati anni, e nessuno si era mai preoccupato di spegnere quel fuoco che col tempo era diventato _nero_.  
Quanti ragazzi avevano camminato per quel corridoio, ignari? Quante volte lui stesso era passato di lì?  
A passo lento e calcolato, finalmente giunse davanti all'arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo bastonato dai troll, ma non aveva niente da nascondere in quella stanza, non si sarebbe aperta per lui. Perché non poteva nascondere nulla a quella stanza: lei lo conosceva e aveva visto le sue paure.  
«Sono qui» le disse. «Cosa vuoi per aprirti? Un nome te l’ho già dato». Non gli rispose.  
Sospirò e provò a concentrarsi per capire come fare. Quella stanza voleva vendetta, voleva morte. _Voleva sangue_.  
Si puntò la bacchetta contro la mano sinistra, mormorò un incantesimo e si procurò un taglio. Si avvicinò alla parete di pietra di fronte a lui e vi strofinò il palmo insanguinato. Un ruggito scosse il muro e lui indietreggiò velocemente fino alla parete dirimpetto.  
Le pietre tremolarono, sembrò quasi che si fondessero fra di loro, e nello spazio fra l’una e l’altra uscì del fumo nero. Lentamente, le pietre presero una nuova forma: un gigantesco portale di ferro i cui stipiti erano formate da teste di bestie demoniache simili a quelle che produceva l’ _Ardemonio_.  
La porta si dischiuse appena, scricchiolando, lui tenne pronta la bacchetta.  
«Vuoi entrare?» gli domandò la creatura, senza farsi vedere e lasciando che la porta si spalancasse completamente. «Vuoi darmi un nuovo nome?»  
In mezzo alla stanza, fra le Fiamme Nere, intravide i corpi di Albus ed Elias, sospesi, intatti ma privi di conoscenza.  
«Dammi un nome, provaci» l’invitò la creatura.  
«Tornerò a prendervi» disse rivolto ai ragazzi, anche se non potevano sentirlo. «Ve lo giuro» poi si rivolse alla creatura, guardando fisso le orbite vuote del mostro che c’era sulla volta del portone, e gli diede un nuovo nome, senza paura.  
«Disperazione».  
La creatura ruggì arrabbiata, la parete si scosse e la porta scomparve.  
«Tornerò, ve lo giuro» ripeté al muro tornato intatto.

 

Immediatamente il castello fu totalmente evacuato e furono montate delle tende ai margini della Foresta Proibita. Erano nella tenda più grande, Harry aveva fatto allontanare la McKennit con una scusa, o avrebbe finito col sputare sentenze su come avrebbe diretto lei l’operazione al posto loro.  
Ted fissava la stessa mappa di Hogwarts che tempo prima aveva guardato nell’ufficio di Neville: era un caro ricordo quello, zio Neville, zia Ginny e zia Luna l’avevano disegnata insieme ai tempi della ribellione degli studenti, prima dell’ultima battaglia contro Voldemort.  
 _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._  
Il drago era sveglio e pronto ad azzannare.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Ted era sicuro che tutte le persone lì presenti adesso stavano sentendo quella voce, quell’invito.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci.  
Morte.  
Disperazione.  
Miseria.  
Dolore.  
Lutto.  
Inferno.  
Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Non era stato Voldemort a creare le Fiamme Nere, quell’Inferno non era opera sua. Era opera _loro_ , era colpa _loro._  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«Perché non vuole stare zitto?» borbottò Gregory Goyle, più vecchio di quanto lo ricordasse e stravolto: Monica era morta giusto il giorno prima, e stava facendo di tutto per non guardare nella direzione di Draco, anche lui presente. Harry aveva fatto chiamare entrambi perché era logico che la cosa riguardasse anche loro due.  
«Ormai è totalmente sveglio e ha capito che fra non molto andremo da lui» rispose Harry. «Non starà zitto fino a quando non gli daremo un nome. È tutto ciò che vuole, al momento».  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e Gregory Goyle sotto lo stesso tetto, e Vincent Tiger li stava invitando ad andare da lui, al prezzo dei loro figli.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Anche Neville era in quella tenda, pallido, gli occhi gli scattavano da un ospite all’altro, notando come tutti e tre fissassero punti diversi, pur di non guardarsi in faccia.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Ted era in piedi davanti al tavolo con la mappa, James al suo fianco guardava suo padre seduto con una mano sulla fronte.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Il tempo non passava mai, mai, _mai_. Eppure dovevano sbrigarsi, dovevano provare ad iniziare a parlarsi.  
 _Inghiottirò ogni colore e ogni suono, annullerò le emozioni e il tempo, i giorni scorreranno tutti uguali sotto i miei passi.  
Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«Disperazione» disse a voce alta Ted, sicuro e deciso.  
«Dolore» rincarò James. La creatura ringhiò la sua disapprovazione nelle loro orecchie, ed infine finalmente tacque.  
«Possiamo parlare, adesso?» esordì stancamente Ted.  
«Perché non abbiamo mai pensato di spegnerlo?» mormorò flebilmente Draco.  
«Ti avrei proprio visto bene ad andare a spegnere quell’ _Ardemonio_ , Malfoy!» sibilò sarcasticamente Goyle.  
«Per favore, non siamo qui per litigare. Comportiamoci da adulti quali siamo» l’ammonì Harry.  
«Potter, mio figlio è lì dentro!» sbraitò Goyle. «E sai perché? Perché Vincent Tiger è furioso, vuole vendetta, e la colpa è sua!» indicò Malfoy. «Quello smidollato non ha neanche pensato di cercarlo, quella notte!»  
«Ho salvato te!» ringhiò Draco, stringendo i pugni. «Eri svenuto, ti ho afferrato per un braccio e poi ho chiesto aiuto! C’era troppo fumo e le fiamme erano altissime, non avrei mai potuto andare a cercare Tiger! O noi due, o lui!»  
«La verità è che sei sempre stato feccia, non hai mai avuto abbastanza fegato per fare qualcosa di giusto! L’hai lasciato morire lì, pur di salvarti la pellaccia!»  
Draco digrignò i denti.  
«Devo ricordarti di chi è stata l’idea di attaccare in quel modo Potter e gli altri due? Devo ricordarti di quanto tu e Tiger, da bravi incompetenti, avete rischiato di ucciderci tutti, in quella stanza?»  
«L’hai lasciato morire!» urlò Goyle.  
« _Lui_ stava per ucciderci tutti!»  
«E ora ucciderà mio figlio!»  
Un pugno sul tavolo.  
«Basta!» esclamò Harry. «Non abbiamo tempo per simili discussioni! La colpa è di tutti, chiaro? Anche mia! C’ero anch’io in quella stanza, quella notte, e sono riuscito a salvare solo voi due. La colpa è anche mia come lo è di tutti noi! _Noi_ abbiamo lasciato l’ _Ardemonio_ acceso, _noi_ abbiamo lasciato Tiger lì dentro bruciato vivo senza nemmeno dargli una tomba, _noi_ l’abbiamo fatto incazzare e spinto ad alimentare il crepitio dell’ _Ardemonio_ con la sua rabbia e sete di vendetta. Adesso lui e l’ _Ardemonio_ sono una cosa sola, Vincent Tiger non c’è più, quella è solo una creatura demoniaca, una bestia che si nutre del dolore altrui, specie degli studenti. Non pensiamo più a Tiger, lui non esiste più, pensiamo ai nostri figli. E facciamo in modo che Hogwarts non si trasformi totalmente in una sorta di portale per l’Inferno».  
«C’è anche questo rischio?» balbettò Draco.  
«Sì» rispose Ted. «Se continua a nutrirsi del dolore delle sue vittime, credo proprio di sì. La Demonologia non rientra fra gli studi magici, non possiamo dirlo quindi con certezza, ma considerando la situazione e la forza raggiunta dall’ _Ardemonio_ non possiamo escluderlo. Allo stato attuale l’ _Ardemonio_ è vivo e senziente come un vero e proprio demone, non possiamo sapere e prevedere totalmente le sue intenzioni».  
«Come possiamo spegnerlo, allora?» domandò Draco, sconsolato.  
«Beh» fece Ted sospirando, «dove non può la magia, sperò potrà qualcosa la cultura Babbana, nella fattispecie la cultura cristiana». Draco lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. «Non guardarmi così, _cugino_ , per quanto non possano piacerti i Babbani credo che sia meglio non questionare sulla cosa, al momento».  
«Cosa proponi di fare, Teddy?» gli chiese Harry, sospirando.  
«Le Fiamme Nere sono molto attente e ricettive ai simboli, hanno usato gli occhi per parlarci, e se hanno usato i vostri figli per adescarvi è stato per dirvi “Voi vi siete rifatti una vita, io sono rimasto all’inferno e adesso vedrò di portare l’inferno anche nelle vostre nuove vite”. Se le Fiamme Nere parlano per simboli, sarà per simboli che noi risponderemo: il numero della Bestia, secondo la religione cristiana, è il sei, noi l’attaccheremo in sette, come i sette Santissimi Arcangeli che stanno davanti a Dio».  
«E questo dovrebbe bastare?» l’interruppe sarcastico Goyle.  
«Ovviamente no» scosse la testa. «Le Fiamme Nere vogliono sangue innocente, e noi glielo daremo: i sette che l’attaccheranno dovranno essere delle vittime innocenti dirette o indirette della Guerra Magica o comunque legati ad lutto vissuto nel castello, e se saranno abbastanza potenti la loro innocenza sarà una forza in più. Del resto, è di questo che si nutre, sangue innocente di vittime legate a questa scuola: potrebbe reagire molto male se queste stesse vittime l’attaccheranno. Badate bene che, nel momento in cui inizierà l’attacco, tutti e sette dovranno aver già dato un nome alle Fiamme Nere senza aver paura, o moriranno. Inoltre, visto che l’ _Aguamenti_ non può nulla, sarà il caso di aggiungere qualcosa all’incantesimo: la formula sarà pronunciata con la bacchetta impregnata dallo stesso sangue dell’esecutore, visto che le Fiamme Nere ci tengono tanto».  
«Teddy» gli disse Harry, pulendosi gli occhiali con l’aria esausta, «credi davvero che l’Innocenza e il Sangue Innocente basterà a spegnere quell’ _Ardemonio_?» Ted si rivolse a Draco.  
«Esiste un contro-incantesimo per l’ _Ardemonio_ semplice che possiamo usare, adesso?» domandò.  
«No» fu la desolante risposta, e se lo diceva lui…  
«Allora non ci resta che andare per tentativi, contro un _Ardemonio_ così avanzato». Calò il silenzio.  
«Chi andrà? Chi saranno i sette?» domandò Harry.  
«Tu andrai, vero, Harry?» sorrise tristemente Ted. «Sei rimasto orfano senza avere colpe, come me, e più volte hai rischiato la vita, fra quelle mura». Harry assentì.  
«Allora io, te… poi?»  
Neville si alzò dalla sedia.  
«Io, sono stato torturato dai Carrow per tutto il settimo anno».  
«Tre» elencò Harry.  
«Io sono stato coinvolto nella guerra per salvare i miei genitori» parlò Draco, «Silente ha fatto in modo che restassi innocente, vittima, ma innocente».  
«Quattro» continuò Harry.  
«C’è mio figlio, li dentro» disse Goyle, lo sguardo rivolto fuori, verso il castello. «La guerra è finita, nessuno di noi padri doveva essere coinvolto, non doveva usare i nostri figli. Ho contribuito a lasciare l’incendio acceso, ma sulla morte di Tiger credo di non avere colpe. In _questo_ ritengo di essere innocente».  
«Cinque».  
James sospirò e fece un passo avanti.  
«Sono stato coinvolto perché figlio di uno di voi».  
«No!» urlò secco Harry. «Tu devi starne fuori! Cercheremo qualcun altro!»  
«E dove? Abbiamo tempo?» replicò.  
«Hai solo diciassette anni, puoi morire!»  
«Non ne avevi per caso diciassette anche tu, quando hai sconfitto Voldemort?»  
«Era diverso!»  
«Diverso cosa? Non hai per caso guardato in faccia un “demone”? E come credi sia stato per me vedere le Fiamme Nere iniziare a divorare Scorpius? Ho tutto il diritto di venire con voi, ho un conto in sospeso con quelle fiamme!»  
Padre e figlio si guardarono negli occhi a lungo, determinati. Ted tacque perché sapeva che James comunque non l’avrebbe ascoltato, per quanto avrebbe preferito impedirgli di venire con loro.  
«Va bene» esalò alla fine Harry, e le spalle di Ted s’irrigidirono. «Sei».  
«Manca il settimo» fece notare Neville.  
«Parlerò con Ron» replicò Harry. «Del resto, credo che quella stanza aspetti anche lui: hanno provato ad assalire sua figlia».  
«Quando attaccheremo?» domandò Draco.  
«Fra due ore. Andate a salutare tutti, adesso: non so dirvi se torneremo».

 **Note finali:**  
\- non guardatemi così, non lo so da dove mi è venuta l’idea di usare la Stanza delle Cose Nascoste, ma comunque a voi non inquieta l’idea che quell’incendio non sia mai stato spento?  
\- non sapremo mai se il nome che aveva dato prima James alle Fiamme Nere fosse “dolore” o se dopo l’ha cambiato, come ha fatto Ted… perché sono io ad aver deciso così *annuisce* Il perché sia “dolore” penso sia intuibile;  
\- Ron ha perso Fred a Hogwarts, per non parlare delle volte in cui è rimasto coinvolto nei casini di Harry, quindi ci sta che sia una vittima sacrificale;  
\- la simbologia di questo capitolo penso sia molto esplicita, ma comunque: saranno sette vittime sacrificali, si stanno offrendo di loro spontanea volontà, e il sette di per sé è un numero con una certa “importanza” diciamo. Insomma, dovevo pur trovare un modo per spegnere ‘sto cagacazzi d’incendio, mi sono inventata qualcosa °__°  
\- nell’attesa di divorare chi l’ha ucciso, Tiger/Ardemonio si è nutrito di Robert per rafforzarsi e ha provato a far secco anche Ted perché moltissimo del suo dolore è legato a quella scuola e lui l’ha sentito (il suo dolore è talmente legato a quella scuola – i suoi genitori sono morti entrambi lì, suo padre ha insegnato lì, il suo padrino lì ne ha fatte di cotte e di crude ed è quasi morto – che Tiger/Ardemonio l’ha sentito anche a distanza). Ecco, magari voi l’aveva capito senza questa spiegazione, però ci tenevo a precisarlo nel caso fossi stata contorta.  
\- perché Tiger/Ardemonio è attratto dal dolore degli studenti della scuola e non sente solo quello dei figli di Harry, Ron, Goyle e Draco? Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo (ma già è intuibile);  
\- sì, vi ho fregati **TUTTI** *ride sguaiatamente*


	5. Capitolo 5

Ted non volle andare a salutare la famiglia Weasley, preferì stare un po’ da solo e lasciare che eventualmente i ricordi che avevano di lui non venissero annacquati dalle lacrime. Fuori da Hogwarts, ai margini della foresta, non c’erano problemi di linea, quindi prese il cellulare e decise di andare a cercare un posto tranquillo per chiamare Sam.  
Una figura pallida e vestita di nero attraversò il suo campo visivo.  
«Delphie!» la richiamò, vedere quella buffa insegnante per certi versi lo rallegrava, quasi in modo isterico.  
«Oh! Ciao, Theo!» lo salutò allegramente, andando verso di lui. «Siamo stati tutti sfrattati dal castello, che brutta cosa! Sono in quella tenda là, adesso!» gli indicò una delle tende alle sue spalle.  
«Mi dispiace, Delphie, spero che tu possa tornare presto al castello». Lei annuì con veemenza.  
«Anche perché devo ancora insegnare ai ragazzi a leggere nei fondi delle coppette di sorbetto!»  
«Di sorbetto?» si sorprese.  
«Sì, di sorbetto!» annuì ancora con forza. «Non lo trovi più innovativo dei fondi del caffè?»  
Ted si grattò la testa.  
«Beh, sì. Comunque, volevo ringraziarti per la profezia dell’altro giorno: mi è stata utile» le sorrise.  
«Ho fatto una profezia?» sbarrò gli occhi, sorpresa, portandosi una mano al petto.  
«Sì».  
«E quando?»  
«L’altro giorno, quando ci siamo incontrati nel corridoio che porta alla biblioteca».  
«Davvero?» si coprì la bocca con una mano, sconvolta.  
«Eh!» Ted di grattò un’altra volta la testa.  
«E ci ho azzeccato?»  
«Sì».  
Lei si portò entrambe le mani sulle guance, basita.  
«Che cosa stupefacente!» Ted rise istericamente.  
«Grazie, Delphie!» le disse ancora.  
«Volevo dirti, però» cominciò lei, con tono vago. «che mettersi in viaggio in numero dispari non porta sempre bene: si potrebbe tornare pari».  
A Ted si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene.  
«Dici, Delphie?» provò a stuzzicare il potere della donna, di cui lei non era consapevole.  
«Eh! Perché, vedi, una persona può essere il ricordo di chi non c’è più, e allora vale la pena sacrificarsi».  
Il ricordo di chi non c’era più?  
James? Aveva il nome di suo nonno e Harry diceva che gli somigliava…  
Lui stesso? Era l’unica cosa che restava dei suoi genitori…  
Lo stesso Harry era tutto ciò che restava di James Potter e Lily Evans…  
Sarebbero tornati pari: in due, in quattro o in sei?  
«C’è altro che vuoi consigliarmi, Delphie?»  
«Sì!» gli sorrise dolcemente e gli posò una mano sul cuore. «Non avere paura di mollare».  
Deglutì e la guardò in silenzio.  
«Altro?»  
«Sì, avrei voglia di sorbetto, dici che giù a Hogsmeade ne trovo?» Ted rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Credo di sì».  
«Allora vado! Ciao-ciao, Theodore!» lo salutò festosamente agitando la mano.  
«Ciao, Delphie» mormorò al vento, «e grazie di tutto, davvero». Infilò le mani in tasca più a fondo e proseguì la ricerca di un posto tranquillo dove chiamare Sam.  
Trovò il masso dietro cui qualche tempo prima lui e James si erano nascosti a fumare: si sedette a terra e inoltrò la chiamata.  
«Teddy?» gli rispose la voce assonnata dell’amica.  
«Ciao, Sam! Dormivi?» Lei sbadigliò.  
«Ho avuto un turno di notte, per il tirocinio, sai com’è… roba assurda! Comunque cos…» s’interruppe. «Sei con le chiappe al vento fuori dalla finestra?»  
«No!» rise. «Sono fuori dal castello, ai margini della foresta».  
«Ah, ecco! Mi sembrava strano!»  
«Come stai, Sam?»  
«Sto bene» sbadigliò di nuovo, «vorrei solo riuscire a finire presto questo cazzo di tirocinio!»  
«Quando pensi di specializzarti?»  
«Ah, non lo so, ma credo l’anno prossimo».  
«Sarai raggiante quel giorno» gli sembrò di vedersela davanti agli occhi.  
«Oh, sì! Per l’occasione mi tingerò i capelli di rosso tiziano!» ridacchiò. «Ma tu dovrai venire! Voglio che tu ci sia! Mica come durante la tua cerimonia d’investitura: io non sono potuta entrare nel tuo cavolo di Ministero perché sono una Babbana!» Ted sorrise e scosse la testa.  
«Sì, ci sarò, in un modo o nell’altro».  
«Mi sembri triste, Teddy, che cos’hai?»  
«Sono solo stanco» sospirò, «sai, il caso è pesante, non ci dormo la notte». Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, si voltò e vide James; gli fece un cenno con la testa e lui si sedette al suo fianco.  
«Sicuro, Teddy? Non è che hai già litigato con James?»  
James gli baciò il braccio e gli strinse una mano fra le proprie, senza dire una parola.  
«No, Sam, tranquilla».  
«Meno male!» la sentì sospirare.  
«Su, Sammy, non pensare subito male!» la prese in giro.  
«E non chiamarmi Sammy!» borbottò.  
«Ma come? Non ti ricordi di quando da piccola canticchiavi sempre “Sammy e Teddy, Teddy e Sammy”» cantilenò ridendo.  
«Ero piccola, ed ero stupida!» si lamentò.  
«Non sei mai stata stupida».  
«Eh, se lo dici tu c’è da crederci!» risero insieme.  
«Devo chiudere, adesso. Ti voglio bene, Sam. Riposati».  
«Ok, vedi di tornare presto da quel fottuto castello, che sabato prossimo ti voglio portare ad un concerto dei miei amici gay!» lo rimproverò.  
«Vaaaaa bene!» disse con enfasi.  
«Ti voglio bene anch’io, Teddy, anche quando mi chiami alla cazzo mentre sto dormendo!» risero ancora, insieme, poi Ted chiuse la chiamata.  
James gli strinse di più la mano e gliela baciò.  
«Non le hai detto niente?»  
«No» rispose inspirando a fondo. «Avrebbe pianto e mi avrebbe supplicato di non andare».  
«Non ha contatti col mondo magico, oltre che con te: chi l’avviserà se ti succederà qualcosa?»  
«Al Dipartimento ho dato disposizioni che qualcuno l’avvisi, nel caso, e che le affidino il mio testamento, quello che ho depositato dopo l’investitura e che faccio rivedere di tanto in tanto: le ho lasciato il mio appartamento, le piacerà. Non ho salutato neanche Scorpius, ma poco fa ho fatto aggiungere nel testamento che la vecchia casa della nonna la lascio a lui, nel caso voglia scappare da casa sua come fece Sirius a suo tempo. Tu hai salutato tutti?»  
«Non proprio, i nonni no, o non mi avrebbero lasciato andare».  
«Capisco» infilò un mano in tasca e mise davanti agli occhi di James due fiale piene di un liquido trasparente. «Prendi una di queste e usala in caso di necessità».  
«Cos’è?» s’incuriosì. «Una pozione di tua invenzione? Un potente corrosivo?»  
«No, pura e semplice Acqua Santa». Si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere, isterici.  
«Non ho la più pallida idea se possa funzionare» continuò Ted, «anzi, sono più propenso all’idea che non sia utile, per questo non l’ho data agli altri. Però, se proprio non avremo più nulla da perdere… gli daremo la benedizione. Scegli!» James ne prese una e la conservò in tasca.  
«Le fiale sono protette da incantesimi che le rendono infrangibili» specificò Ted, «anche se dovessimo essere sbatacchiati contro qualche muro non si romperanno».  
«Una gran fortuna, eh?» commentò James.  
«Eh! E io ti benedico nel nome dei Quattro Fondatori, di Albus Silente, della sua fenice e di Harry James Potter!» recitò; James rise e l’abbracciò.  
«Non ti avrei mai lasciato andare da solo, Ted».  
«Lo so, infatti ti sto per caso contraddicendo?»  
«No, anche perché non sapresti farlo bene, come sempre».  
«Tu non lasciarmi solo, però, una volta che saremo lì dentro» lo strinse di più a sé.  
«Non lo farò» gli disse prima di baciarlo.  
Ted gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò con più impeto, per risposta lui gli affondò le unghie nelle schiena.  
«Credo che dovremmo dare un nome anche a questo» gli disse James, fra un bacio infuocato e l’altro.  
«Dici?» lo scosse afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia della divisa scolastica, e lo guardò arrabbiato con il mondo intero.  
«Sì, penso che dovremmo, Ted. Ci siamo sempre detti la verità in faccia, noi due, no?» e senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi James gli slacciò i pantaloni e infilò una mano dentro. Ted deglutì, ma non si calmò del tutto.  
«Perché non resti e mi lasci andare da solo, James?» glielo chiese anche se sapeva che era inutile insistere.  
« _Quando_ uno dei due è stato davvero senza l’altro? Sono diciassette anni che ti vedo sempre con me». Ted distolse lo sguardo, nascose la testa contro il suo collo e gli slacciò i pantaloni.  
«Dovresti dirmelo, Ted» gli sussurrò ancora all’orecchio. «Potresti pentirti di non averlo fatto, e io voglio sentirtelo dire» sussultò appena sentendo la sua mano. «Dimmi come si chiama tutto questo, Ted».  
Gli sfiorò appena l’orecchio col naso e si decise a dirglielo.  
«Addio. Amore».  
James gli sorrise e lo baciò.  
«Sì. Addio, amore» e lasciò che lo spingesse a sdraiarsi a terra.  
I baci divennero morsi, le carezze graffi e la tenerezza urgenza: Ted sentiva il bisogno impellente di lasciargli addosso dei segni, non importava se gli altri li avrebbero visti. Doveva morderlo, graffiarlo e farlo suo fino a quando avrebbe avuto tempo per farlo, _doveva_. Lo vide stringere gli occhi e mordersi un labbro per il dolore, si fermò sollevandosi appena da lui.  
«James?»  
«No, non fermati» lo rassicurò baciandolo, e lui non si fermò. Per lui, per se stesso, _per loro._  
Gli rimase addosso anche una volta che ripresero fiato, cercando di immagazzinare bene il ricordo del calore del suo corpo, il suo odore e com’era toccare la sua pelle umida.  
Di sottofondo c’erano solo i rumori degli animali della foresta.  
«Ted?» non gli rispose.  
«Ted?» “No, non ancora”.  
«Ted…» “Ti prego”.  
«James?» intrecciò le dita alle sue, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Dobbiamo andare». “È finita”.  
«Lo so».

 

«Le Fiamme Nere non ci divoreranno quando entreremo, se avremo dato loro un nome senza aver paura» spiegò Ted, mentre camminavano verso il castello.  
«Se qualcuno di noi cadrà in tentazione, gli altri dovranno sostenerlo» continuò Harry, «anche perché, una volta che le fiamme iniziano a divorarti, nel momento in cui si bloccano provocano comunque una necrosi, anche se di tipo normale».  
«Com’è successo a mio figlio» mormorò Draco.  
«Sì» confermò Ted.  
Erano davanti all’ingresso di Hogwarts.  
«Credo che fra non molto riprenderà a chiamarci» asserì Ted, con gli occhi fissi verso l’interno del castello.  
«Dovremo rispondergli subito?» s’informò Ron.  
«No, solo una volta giunti davanti alla porta» gli rispose Ted.  
Ron aveva accettato, Ted si chiedeva se i Weasley avrebbero perso anche lui.  
«Signori» sospirò Harry, «credo che sia giunta l’ora di darci un taglio» impugnò la bacchetta con la mano sinistra e se la puntò contro il palmo della destra, procurandosi un taglio.  
«Vedo che il tuo senso dell’umorismo non è migliorato col tempo, Potter» commentò sarcastico Malfoy, imitandolo.  
«E dovresti sentirlo a casa» aggiunse Ted, tagliandosi e guardando di sottecchi la mano di James cominciare lentamente a sanguinare.  
«Non dovresti prendere in giro il tuo padrino, Teddy» si finse dispiaciuto Harry.  
«Perché è vecchio?» lo canzonò ancora.  
«No, perché ti vuole bene» affermò, guardandolo con orgoglio. Ted strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Abbiamo finito con i convenevoli?» sbuffò Goyle.  
«Sì» rispose Harry, «andiamo».  
Harry mise il primo piede oltre la soglia e la voce rimbombò nelle loro menti.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Harry si voltò verso gli altri, come a rassicurarsi per l’ultima volta che fossero sicuri di volerlo fare, e non vedendo tentennamenti mise anche l’altro piede dentro, non prima di scagliare un Sortilegio Scudo sulle pareti e sul pavimento.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Harry camminò davanti con a fianco Neville, dietro di loro c’erano Ron e Draco, poi Goyle e a chiudere la fila Ted e James.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Camminando, Ted pensò alle centinaia di ragazzi che avevano passato in quel castello anni della loro vita, stando per la prima volta lontani da casa e iniziando così a vivere nella società magica. Gli sembrò quasi di vedere dei gruppetti di ragazzi fantasma agli angoli, mentre parlavano, ridevano, scherzavano stringendo al petto dei libri.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Anche lui aveva vissuto per sette anni in quella scuola, anche lui aveva dei ricordi in quel posto.  
«Non sono finito a Corvonero come te!» aveva piagnucolato James al primo anno, dopo lo Smistamento.  
«Mi avrebbe meravigliato il contrario! Dai, sei Grifondoro come i tuoi genitori, cosa vuoi di più?» ci aveva scherzato su.  
«Ma non è giusto! Volevo stare con te!» aveva protestato.  
«Ma siamo pur sempre insieme, no? Siamo nella stessa scuola!» e lui gli aveva messo il broncio.  
Sì, erano pur sempre insieme, sarebbero stati _sempre_ insieme.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Mancava poco alla porta, Ted scagliò un ultimo sortilegio e si fermò voltandosi verso James, guardandolo negli occhi e aspettando che lo raggiungesse, fiero e deciso. Lasciarono che gli altri li precedessero.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Erano questi i momenti in cui il tempo sembrava fermarsi, non quando le Fiamme Nere inglobavano le loro vittime. Gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lo baciò sulla bocca. Per l’ultima volta.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
Si separarono lentamente e raggiunsero gli altri davanti al muro.  
 _Dammi un nome, provaci._  
«Siete pronti?» domandò Harry; ci fu uno scuotere di teste e qualche mormorio di assenso. «Bene. Al mio tre poggiate tutti le mani al muro». Si avvicinarono tutti e aspettarono il suo ordine. «Uno… due… tre».  
Quando il muro fu imbrattato del sangue di tutti e sette, le pietre cominciarono a tremolare.  
«Sta per comparire» li avvertì Ted, che l’aveva già visto una volta. «Appena la porta sarà completata vi rifarà la domanda, risponderemo a turno e poi entreremo insieme. Mi raccomando: per tentarci ci farà vedere i ragazzi, non entrate subito!» e appena finì di dirlo la porta si completò.  
Come la volta prima si dischiuse appena.  
«Volete entrare?» domandò la creatura dall’interno.  
«Sì» rispose Harry.  
«Avete dei nomi per me?»  
«Sì, ne abbiamo sette. Vuoi ascoltarli tutti?»  
«Certamente»  
Harry si voltò verso Ted, sarebbe stato lui il primo. Lui fissò gli occhi nelle orbite della bestia sulla chiave di volta e lo disse.  
«Disperazione».  
«Non mi piace» ribatté stizzita la creatura.  
«Dolore?» rincarò James.  
«Nemmeno!»  
«Miseria» affermò con sicurezza Neville.  
«No!» e la sua disapprovazione si fece più forte.  
«Lutto» rincarò Ron.  
«Ho detto di no!»  
Draco deglutì e poi disse il suo nome.  
«Desolazione».  
«Ma non capite?!» sibilò la creatura.  
«Goyle!» lo richiamò con urgenza Harry, l’uomo era sempre più nervoso; si riscosse.  
«Morte» disse fra i denti.  
Mancava solo Harry, si avvicinarono tutti alla porta per infilarsi dentro alla stanza prima che si fosse chiusa dopo l’ultimo nome. Ted aveva la certezza che il nome di Harry non gli sarebbe piaciuto per niente, perché c’era una sola cosa di cui il suo padrino aveva paura…  
«Sai Teddy» gli aveva raccontato una volta, «quando confessai con imbarazzo a tuo padre di aver paura dei Dissennatori, lui mi disse che era colpito, perché ciò significava che la cosa di cui avevo più paura era la stessa…»  
«Paura» sillabò Harry.  
Un ruggito rabbioso scosse il castello fin dalle fondamenta.  
«ORA!» urlò Harry, entrando per primo nella stanza. Lo seguirono, la porta di chiuse alle loro spalle, e furono nel cuore dell’inferno più nero.  
L’ _Ardemonio_ aveva consumato tutto, non c’era più nulla lì dentro, oltre alle Fiamme Nere. Lungo i lati della stanza e lungo le navate in cui era divisa, erano allineate delle colonne fatte di lingue di fuoco nero intrecciate, su cui zampettavano minacciosi dei piccoli mostri simili ad Avvincini. Il pavimento era come un mare di fuoco in cui delle bestie uguali a quelle dell’ _Ardemonio_ , ma totalmente nere, si tuffavano per poi riemergere. Al centro della stanza c’era un altissimo altare di marmo nero venato di grigio da cui sporgevano delle teste di gargoyle pietrificati. Sopra di esso erano sospesi in verticale Elias e Albus, svenuti.  
Le bestie li stavano fissando, fameliche.  
«Finalmente siete venuti» li salutò una voce diversa da quella che erano abituati ormai a sentire.  
«Elias!» Goyle chiamò a gran voce suo figlio e Harry e Draco lo trattennero per le spalle; Neville e Ron si misero pronti davanti a loro tre con le bacchette in pugno.  
«Non fare mosse azzardate!» l’avvertì Harry. «C’è anche mio figlio lì, Goyle!»  
«Non avrei mai detto che avreste avuto il fegato di tornare» ridacchiò la voce.  
«Ma è la voce di Tiger!» la riconobbe Goyle. «Vincent! Siamo qui, dicci cosa vuoi!» gli disse rabbioso.  
«Costringervi a farmi compagnia per sempre!»  
Le bestie emersero in massa dal pavimento e si gettarono su di loro come un’onda altissima, un muro di fuoco nero.  
«L’ _Aguamenti_!» urlò Ted, provando a sovrastare il rombo del fuoco.  
Dalle bacchette di Ted, James, Ron e Neville uscì un getto d’acqua che colpì in pieno il muro di fuoco: all’impatto si levò un denso fumo grigio e delle grida di dolore.  
«Funziona!» si sorprese Ron.  
«Finché stiamo tutti e sette vicini dovrebbe funzionare ancora meglio!» lo avvertì Ted, vide una nuova onda di bestie venire verso loro, erano più furiose di prima. «Rifacciamolo!»  
Stavolta si aggiunsero a loro anche Harry, Draco e Goyle, e le bestie strillarono arrabbiate contorcendosi di dolore e fumando. L’onda si ritrasse velocemente e ruggendo.  
«Stiamo uniti!» ordinò Harry, mentre l’onda si riformava e correva verso di loro per investirli, «Mi raccomando, qualsiasi cosa accada noi…»  
«Tiger!» gridò Goyle verso l’altare. Si voltarono tutti a guardare e videro Tiger com’era da ragazzo, ma interamente fatto di Fiamme Nere, in piedi sull’altare con una fiamma rigida come un coltello puntata sulla gola di Elias. L’onda di fuoco giunse su di lui e si infranse alle sue spalle per poi proseguire verso di loro.  
Goyle perse la ragione e corse verso l’altare, rompendo l’unione del gruppo.  
«Goyle, NO!» provò a fermarlo Draco, ma fu troppo tardi.  
Provarono a recitare l’ _Aguamenti_ , ma erano in sei e con Goyle troppo lontano, e l’onda li investì spazzandoli via in direzioni diverse della stanza, tutti contro le mura.  
Ted sbatté la testa e gli si annebbiò la vista, sentì anche un dolore acuto alla spalla. Provò a rialzarsi e vide James non molto lontano da lui e Draco qualche metro più in là dall’altro lato; entrambi erano a terra doloranti. Degli altri nessuna traccia.  
«Harry!» provò a chiamare, disperato, ma prima ancora che potesse richiamarlo di nuovo una bestia fu su di lui e dovette cominciare a duellare con essa, provando a colpirla con altri schizzi d’acqua. Dopotutto era pur sempre un Innocente con una mano insanguinata e aveva sconfitto le Fiamme Nere, doveva pur aver un margine d’effetto l’incantesimo, anche se da solo.  
« _Aguamenti_!» qualcuno alle spalle del mostro gettò dell’acqua su di esso, colpendolo a morte. «Certo che non ti posso mai lasciare da solo, eh?» lo prese in giro James. «Dove sono gli altri?»  
«Non li hai visti nemmeno tu?»  
James scosse la testa, preoccupato, aveva una tempia rigata di sangue.  
«Dobbiamo tentare di trovare qualcun altro, prima di andare all’altare, o non ce la faremo!» constatò Ted. Altre bestie li attaccarono, dovettero fronteggiarle spalla a spalla.  
«Riesci a vedere Draco, James? Poco fa era lì, non molto lontano da me».  
«Non ho visto nessuno venendo verso di te, poco fa».  
«Dove cazzo si sarà cacciato, allora?» ringhiò, dirigendo con rabbia un _Aguamenti_ contro una bestia. Aveva il vago sospetto che il coraggio fosse sbocciato inopportunamente in suo cugino tutto in una volta e che, preso dal senso di colpa, fosse andato a recuperare il figlio di Goyle da solo.  
«Teddy! James!» era la voce di Neville; Ted si voltò e lo vide venire verso loro sostenendo Ron che aveva una gamba a penzoloni. James attaccò le bestie che inseguivano Ron e Neville, e Ted andò ad aiutare Neville a sostenere Ron.  
«Ce la faccio da solo!» borbottò Ron.  
«Si, lo vedo» incalzò Ted, colpendo un mostro che stava per afferrare Ron da dietro per un braccio. «Dov’è Harry?» gli domandò piuttosto, vide di sottecchi James guardare in ansia in loro direzione.  
«Ha il naso rotto ma sta bene» rispose Ron. «Mi ha affidato a Neville e poi è andato a cercare Goyle e Malfoy».  
«Bene» assentì più rilassato. «Restiamo uniti e proviamo ad avanzare verso l’altare, credo che gli altri saranno lì. James» lo richiamò, «sostieni zio Ron dall’altro lato, io camminerò davanti a voi».  
Fu peggio, molto peggio che nel deserto di Fiamme Nere: il caldo era molto più che insopportabile, le bestie sempre più irritate e inferocite ad ogni schizzo di _Aguamenti_ , e le gambe si fecero sempre più pesanti.  
Ebbe paura che non sarebbero mai arrivati vivi all’altare.  
Scorse una testa bionda fra le fiamme.  
«Draco!» gridò speranzoso, lui si voltò e lo riconobbe, corse da loro scagliando incantesimi per aprirsi il passaggio.  
«Ho paura che Goyle sia andato da solo all’altare» disse loro quando li raggiunse. «Non lo trovo da nessuna parte».  
«Tutto ciò è molto incoraggiante» borbottò sarcasticamente in risposta Ted.  
Con Draco in testa al gruppo con lui, però, le cose andarono un po’ meglio, perché pur non essendo addestrato come lui, che era un Auror, da ragazzino aveva sicuramente ricevuto un duro allenamento extra da suo padre Lucius, ex Mangiamorte: era risaputo che secondo Lucius in quella scuola non insegnassero le cose “giuste”, o perlomeno nella quantità giusta, e una volta tanto la cosa si stava rivelando opportuna.  
Giunti finalmente a pochi metri dall’altare scorsero Harry e Goyle impegnati a contrastare delle bestie di fuoco nero.  
«Papà!» esclamò James, visibilmente rincuorato, ma Harry non lo sentì.  
«Goyle!» urlò all’uomo che stava provando ad avanzare, seguendolo. «Non puoi farcela da solo, aspettaci!»  
«Vincent! Vincent sono Gregory, sono qui!» quasi supplicò esausto Goyle, rivolto verso l’altare. «Dimmi cosa vuoi, ridammi mio figlio!»  
Quello che doveva essere lo spettro di Tiger, se ne stava con finta aria distratta seduto sull’altare a gambe a penzoloni, giocherellando con la fiamma dritta a mo’ di coltello.  
«Alla fine ce l’ho fatta a portarvi tutti qui» osservò.  
«Goyle!» l’avvertì Draco. «Non è più Tiger, non c’è più nulla di lui! Non ascoltarlo!»  
«Perché ci hai portato qui usando i nostri figli, Vincent?» domandò Goyle. «Non potevi chiamarci direttamente?»  
«Perché così vi ho fatto più male» rispose gelidamente. «Li ho portati qui, rendendo il vostro cammino verso questa stanza ancora più doloroso, e adesso mi farete tutti compagnia per sempre. Anche se prima dovrò divorarvi» e non appena gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono per un ghigno, dai quattro angoli della stanza partirono delle onde nere verso di loro.  
«Pronti con le bacchette!» ordinò Harry. Stavolta erano insieme ed erano in sette, riuscirono a debellare il muro di fuoco e delle creature caddero a terra contorcendosi e fumando, fino a scomparire.  
«Perché continuate a farmi del male?» protestò Tiger, agitando il coltello. «Perché non volete restare qui? Ho dovuto pure uccidere qualcun altro per nutrirmi nell’attesa!»  
«Questo non è il posto per noi!» rispose Harry. «Questo non è il posto per le persone che non hanno paura di te, né tantomeno questo è un posto per i vivi».  
«Oh, ma tanto presto sarete tutti morti!» alzò un braccio per poi abbassarlo velocemente in loro direzione e altre quattro onde andarono verso di loro; ancora una volta le fronteggiarono tutti e sette insieme.  
«Lascia fuori Elias, Vincent!» lo pregò Goyle. «Lui non c’entra niente! È colpa mia se sei morto, solo mia! Lascia fuori mio figlio!»  
«Quindi lo ammetti che è colpa tua?» lo fissò pungente. «Finalmente lo ammetti?»  
«Sì, Vincent è colpa mia se sei morto! Io non ho saputo salvarti! Lascia mio figlio e avrai me, ti prego!»  
«Gregory, no!» gridò Draco, lanciandosi verso di lui, ma Harry e Ted lo trattennero con forza e lanciarono degli _Aguamenti_ intorno a Goyle: le Fiamme Nere lo stavano già circondando silenziosamente e rapidamente.  
«Quindi, se lascio andare tuo figlio, tu resterai qui con me?» gli domandò mellifluo.  
«Sì» assentì.  
«Gregory!» urlò ancora Draco, ma Ted gli mise un braccio intorno al collo da dietro e lo trattenne, continuando a provare a scagliare incantesimi con l’altra mano.  
«E sia, allora».  
Tiger fece con la mano un cenno, come se spostasse qualcosa: il corpo inerme di Elias volò via dall’altare, e Neville e Ron l’afferrarono prima che cadesse rovinosamente a terra. Ron urlò di dolore per la gamba.  
Le Fiamme Nere raggiunsero i piedi di Goyle.  
«Dammi un nuovo nome» l’invitò Tiger.  
Goyle si rivolse a Draco.  
«Draco, Elias è tutto ciò che resta di Monica, lo capisci questo, vero?»  
«Non farlo!» ribatté Draco, provando a svincolarsi dalla presa di Ted.  
«È per questo che _lui_ l’ha preso, perché sapeva che avrebbe attirato sia me che te. Non sono riuscito a salvare né Vincent, né Monica, ora devo almeno provare a salvare mio figlio».  
«Stronzate! Esci da quel cerchio!» sbraitò Draco.  
«Non lo faccio solo per mio figlio, lo faccio anche per te!» l’indicò con braccio tremante, con una rabbia velata. «Almeno uno dei due avrà qualcosa di lei, per sempre. Promettimi che ti prenderai cura di Elias».  
«Ti sto dicendo di non farlo, idiota!»  
«Promettimelo!»  
«Gregory, no!»  
«PROMETTIMELO!»  
«DAMMI UN NUOVO NOME!» urlò più forte Tiger.  
«Ti prometto tutto quello che vuoi» gridò Draco, «ma non morire in questa fottuta stanza anche tu!» Goyle scosse la testa.  
«Addio, Draco» si rivolse verso Tiger e disse il nuovo nome. «Perdita».  
Tiger fece una smorfia di soddisfazione e le fiamme si alzarono di colpo intorno a Goyle, divorandolo.  
Harry, James e Neville provarono con tutte le loro forze a domare le fiamme con l’ _Aguamenti_ , inutilmente, e le urla di dolore terrificanti di Goyle non furono più alte delle urla di disperazione di Draco.  
Ted tenne Draco lontano dalle fiamme, continuando a circondarlo da dietro con un braccio, e strinse gli occhi e si morse un labbro a sangue, quando il fulgore e il calore del fuoco fu troppo. Si accorse di stare trattenendo il respiro.  
Quando le fiamme si diradarono, restò solo il corpo di Goyle annerito e avvizzito, con gli occhi ancora intatti. Iniziarono a putrefarsi rapidamente subito dopo che lo videro.  
“Perché, vedi, una persona può essere il ricordo di chi non c’è più, e allora vale la pena sacrificarsi”, aveva detto Delphie.  
Ted digrignò i denti, piangendo.  
Ron sentì il polso di Elias.  
«St-sta bene» balbettò.  
«Che tu sia maledetto più di quanto lo sei ora!» ruggì Draco contro Tiger. «Cosa vuoi? Cosa cazzo vuoi ancora! Libera il figlio di Potter!» Ted lo trattenne ancora.  
«Dovresti calmarti, sai?» lo prese in giro Tiger, mettendosi in piedi sull’altare e andando a pungolare il corpo di Albus col coltello. Harry fissò suo figlio e deglutì impallidendo.  
«Vuoi sapere la verità, Tiger?» gridò ancora Draco. «Se sei morto la colpa è solo tua! Tu hai usato l’ _Ardemonio_ senza saperlo domare! Tu hai agito senza pensare! Tutto questo è solo colpa tua!»  
«Voi mi avete lasciato qui!» Tiger afferrò per i capelli Albus e gli puntò il coltello alla gola. «Non osare negarlo!»  
«Sono riuscito a salvare Goyle, ed è stato inutile perché adesso _tu_ lo hai ucciso! Questa è una cosa fra te e noi, Tiger, lascia stare il figlio di Potter!»  
«No, mai!» e fece abbattere su di loro delle onde di mostri. Essendo rimasti in sei il colpo fu forte: riuscirono a malapena a non farsi trascinare via e caddero a terra sparpagliandosi intorno all’altare.  
«Io ho sofferto l’inferno bruciando!» gridò Tiger. «Ho sofferto fino a quando non ho compreso che tutto sarebbe stato più facile se fossi diventato un’unica cosa con l’ _Ardemonio_! Tutti voi dovete conoscere una sofferenza simile, adesso! Dalle pareti di scuola ho visto, sentito e vissuto la sofferenza degli studenti, intere generazioni non ascoltate, non accudite, non stimate! Nel corso dei secoli decine e decine di studenti sono morti dentro, passeggiando per i corridoi di questo castello! Volete i loro nomi? Posso elencarveli tutti: le loro anime sono rimaste qui, attaccate a queste mura, e io le ho prese! Tutti voi lasciate sempre soffrire gli altri da soli, tutti voi lasciate sempre _bruciare_ gli altri da soli! E ora dovrete pagarne le conseguenze! _Io_ ho accolto il loro dolore, _io_ ho accolto i loro sfoghi, _io_ ho plasmato i loro mondi interiori per poi chiuderli li dentro per sempre! Le loro anime adesso sono mie, ho diviso il mondo in due parti e loro hanno scelto la mia! Fareste meglio a scegliere la mia parte anche voi: è la più facile!»  
«Tutto questo è follia…» farfugliò Neville.  
«No» ghignò Tiger. «È la nuda e cruda verità, prova a negarla!» e fece per abbassare il braccio per far muovere di nuovo le onde, ma si era distratto durante il discorso: non aveva visto James arrampicarsi sull’altare. Non l’aveva visto nessuno.  
James ficcò la sua bacchetta nella schiena di Tiger come fosse un pugnale.  
« _Aguamenti_!» gridò, e Tiger urlò e il suo volto si trasformò in una maschera di dolore: lasciò la presa su Albus, James spinse in avanti il fratello, facendolo cadere fra le braccia di suo padre.  
«James, scendi subito!» gli ordinò Harry, stringendo al petto Albus, ma James non fece in tempo a saltare giù: Tiger gli afferrò una caviglia.  
«Le bestie stanno ruggendo di dolore» fece notare Ted, cominciando ad arrampicarsi sull’altare, «segno che il colpo a Tiger è stato fatale: aggreditele in massa mentre io provo a liberare James!»  
«Teddy!» lo richiamò il padrino.  
«No, Harry!» l’esortò. «Tu sei il più forte, e c’è bisogno di un Auror forte: dovete spegnere totalmente le fiamme, dovete approfittarne ora! Vai!»  
Ron e Neville erano già con le bacchette alle mani puntate contro le bestie, Draco aveva tra le braccia Elias, e Harry li raggiunse tenendosi stretto Albus. Man mano che le bestie venivano abbattute, il fumo che producevano veniva come risucchiato ai piedi dell’altare, dissolvendosi.  
Ted si aggrappò all’ultimo appiglio e raggiunse la cima dell’altare: Tiger stava per essere risucchiato anche lui dal marmo nero, ma era intenzionato a portare con sé James.  
«Piccolo stupido ragazzino!» strillò Tiger. «Sei tutto tuo padre!»  
«E fiero di esserlo!» affermò lui, scalciando.  
«James! Dammi la mano!» gli disse Ted, tendendosi verso di lui. Avevano entrambi le mani vischiose per via del sangue e del sudore, la presa scivolò e dovettero stringersi anche le altre due mani.  
Di Tiger ormai sporgeva dal marmo solo la testa e il braccio con cui teneva James: se solo Ted avesse lasciato la presa, James sarebbe stato rapidamente portato giù da Tiger. Sotto di loro il fumo si raccoglieva ai piedi dell’altare, scomparendo, gli altri stavano finalmente domando le fiamme.  
Ted tirò verso di sé James con tutte le sue forze.  
«Lasciami le mani, Ted!» gli chiese.  
«Che cosa?!» sbraitò. «Come puoi chiedermi una cosa simile?!»  
«Lasciami le mani!» ribadì cocciutamente.  
«Non posso e non voglio! Scordatelo! Hai detto che non mi avresti lasciato solo!»  
«E non lo farò! Fidati di me. Io mi sto fidando di te!» e glielo disse sorridendo.  
“C’è altro che vuoi consigliarmi, Delphie?”  
“Sì! Non avere paura di mollare”. Scosse la testa.  
«Non puoi chiedermi questo, James!»  
«Molla la presa, Ted. Fidati!»  
“Non avere paura di mollare”. Si morse un labbro.  
«E va bene!» allentò appena la presa. «Ti amo» gli lasciò le mani.  
Appena la mano di James fu libera corse alla tasca e prese qualcosa, una fiala che stappò velocemente con i denti quando era già giunto fino alle ginocchia dentro il blocco di marmo. Ted capì le sue intenzioni e prese anche la sua, la stappò e la lanciò sulla testa di Tiger, che ormai affiorava appena, nello stesso momento in cui lo fece James.  
Tiger urlò di dolore e iniziò a fumare, Ted riprese le mani di James e lo tirò su.  
James unì due dita nell’atto di benedire qualcosa.  
«E io ti benedico nel nome di Godric Grifondoro, Salazar Serpeverde, Cosetta Corvonero e Tosca Tassorosso» proclamò.  
«Amen!» aggiunse Ted, prima di invitarlo ad affrettarsi a saltare giù con lui dall’altare: mancavano ancora poche bestie all’appello, stavano svanendo tutte risucchiate li sotto, e molto probabilmente fra non molto quell’altare sarebbe esploso.  
Quando finirono a terra, Draco e Neville furono subito su di loro per aiutarli a rialzarsi e correre via, il più lontano possibile da lì.  
«Qui crolla tutto!» esclamò Neville.  
«Grazie dell’osservazione, Paciock!» ribatté Draco. «Non l’avevamo proprio notato!»  
Dal tetto stavano piovendo calcinacci su di loro, raggiunsero la porta mentre Harry e Ron stavano proprio aprendola con un incantesimo esplosivo.  
«Fuori, subito!» ordinò Harry, mentre Ted e Neville afferravano Ron per aiutarlo a correre e Draco prendeva in braccio Elias, ancora esanime. Harry, seguito da James, prese in braccio Albus, anche lui fortunatamente ancora privo di sensi, e fu l’ultimo a lasciare la stanza.  
Corsero per il corridoio fino a quando il boato dell’esplosione dell’altare non li colse, facendoli prima inciampare e poi accelerare di più, fino a quando non arrivarono all’ingresso del castello e con un ultimo scatto furono finalmente nel parco di Hogwarts. Respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca del primo mattino.  
Caddero tutti a terra, stremati. Erano in sei, più Elias e Albus, otto.  
Goyle mancava all’appello.  
“Mettersi in viaggio in numero dispari non porta sempre bene: si potrebbe tornare pari”.  
Ted rotolò con la faccia a terra, James al suo fianco era disteso con le braccia aperte e il viso rivolto al cielo. Le loro mani s’incontrarono e si strinsero.  
«Te l’avevo detto che mi stavo fidando di te» gli disse James sorridendo, «mi stavo fidando dell’Acqua Santa che mi hai dato tu!»  
«Idiota!» borbottò.  
Ted sentì contro il terreno i passi affrettati dei primi soccorsi: gli lasciò la mano e gli picchiettò un dito sul naso.  
«Poi facciamo i conti, Potter».

 

Prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa, per esempio lavarsi, Ted stese quel benedetto rapporto che il Primo Ministro avrebbe sicuramente voluto al più presto. Dopo si lavò, poi cercò Molly Weasley affinché lo strizzasse con forza e provasse anche ad annegarlo con le sue stesse lacrime – dicendogli nel frattempo quanto era stata in pensiero e quanto fosse fiera di lui – ed infine, terminate finalmente le varie torture, si buttò a faccia in giù sul letto.  
Certo, il materasso era troppo morbido, cigolava ed era sotto una tenda ai margini della foresta, però cavolo, aveva sonno. Tanto sonno.  
La tenda si aprì e uno spicchio di luce invase brevemente l’ambiente, dopo tornò tutto buio.  
Probabilmente ormai avrebbe saputo riconoscere i suoi passi e il suo odore anche a metri di distanza: distese un braccio alla ricerca della sua mano, la strinse quando la trovò e poi aspettò che si sdraiasse al suo fianco per stringerlo a sé.  
James strusciò la guancia contro il suo petto e bofonchiò qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
«Eh?» fece Ted.  
«Ho sonno» scandì meglio.  
«Ah. Anch’io» precisò.  
«Che conversazione edificante» sbuffò James.  
«Se vuoi possiamo parlare di come abbiamo personalmente attaccato le bestie di Fiamme Nere».  
«No, grazie, ne ho avuto abbastanza» mormorò flebilmente, stringendosi al suo petto e mettendo una gamba fra le sue.  
«Tuo fratello ed Elias si sono ripresi? Stanno bene?»  
«Sì, stanno tutti bene e ti salutano tanto. Ti saluta anche Scorpius. Ora taci e dormi».  
«James» si passò una mano sul volto, «sei tu quello che si è infilato nel mio letto!».  
«Quisquilie!»  
Ted sospirò, sbadigliò e si preparò a dormire.  
«Ted?» Infatti.  
«Sì, James?»  
«Ho deciso: diventerò un Auror come te e papà».  
«Felicitazioni al Ministero!»  
James si puntellò sui gomiti e lo guardò in faccia nella semi oscurità.  
«Non sto scherzando, sono serio!»  
«Anch’io sono serio: sarai un ottimo acquisto per il Dipartimento!» ironizzò ancora.  
«Combattendo accanto a te ho capito che preferisco starti a fianco così, piuttosto che non sapere dove ti stai cacciando».  
«Stai dicendo che entrerai a far parte della Squadra Investigativa?» si accigliò.  
«Certo! Mica ti posso lasciare da solo!» replicò, sprimacciando il suo petto come se fosse stato un cuscino, prima di poggiarci di nuovo la guancia. «Metti che incontri una Succubus? Non se ne parla proprio!»  
Ted si portò una mano sulla fronte e inspirò a fondo.  
«Passeremo insieme delle giornate molto lunghe».  
«Bene, Ted. Ora dormi».  
«Sì, padrone» e in risposta James gli sferrò un calcio.

 

Hogwarts fu preventivamente chiusa per essere esaminata da cima e fondo e ricostruita. Gli studenti erano già tornati a casa all’ordine di evacuazione, e in quel momento sull’Hogwarts Express c’era un solo scompartimento occupato: quello con Ted, James, Rose e Scorpius.  
Rose e Scorpius stavano giocando a scacchi dei maghi, James leggeva degli opuscoli sui corsi per Auror e Ted rileggeva per la cinquantesima volta il rapporto che avrebbe dovuto dare al Primo Ministro.  
Ad un tratto, James gli sollevò le mani, si sdraiò sul sedile e usò le sue ginocchia come cuscino.  
«Va comodo così, Altezza Reale?» si lamentò Ted.  
«Non c’è male, grazie!»  
Rose soffocò una risatina e Scorpius distolse lo sguardo provando a non ridere. Poi James cercò a tastoni una mano di Ted e, quando la trovò, intrecciò le dita alle sue mentre lui proseguiva la rilettura del rapporto.  
«Harry lo sa che state insieme?» domandò Scorpius.  
«Credo che prima o poi se ne accorgerà da solo» rispose Ted, senza distogliere gli occhi dal documento, «e comunque siamo entrambi troppo pigri per andare a dirgli una cosa simile».  
«Oh, sì!» fece James, ironico. «Papà è una persona _così intuitiva_ , è un vero asso nel capire le cose da solo! Credo che lo capirà a malapena nel momento in cui ci beccherà a ficcarci la lingua in gola». Ted, suo malgrado, abbozzò un sorriso e gli pizzicò un fianco.  
«Ahia!» protestò James.  
«È il tuo futuro capo, non parlarne male!» lo rimproverò bonariamente.  
«Detesto il “tutto in famiglia”!» brontolò.  
Quando il treno arrivò al binario 9 e ¾ trovarono ad aspettarli zia Ginny, zia Hermione e, poco più in là, Narcissa e Draco Malfoy.  
Ted si mise la sacca in spalla, deciso ad andare a salutare le zie, prima di tornare a casa.  
«Ted!» lo richiamò a gran voce Scorpius: si girò e lo vide fra Draco e Narcissa. Fece un gran sospiro e andò da loro.  
«Ciao» disse loro. Draco, misteriosamente, lo stava guardando ghignando, Narcissa invece lo fissava commossa.  
«Ciao, Teddy!» lo salutò Narcissa.  
Ted ponderò per un attimo se fosse pronto o meno, poi lo fece.  
«Ciao, zia Narcissa».  
Gli occhi della donna si riempirono di lacrime, Draco gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Scorpius ci ha detto che verrai a trovarci per il tè, prossimamente» gli disse Draco. Ted, stupito, abbassò lo sguardo verso il ragazzino che lo stava fissando col faccino angelico, quasi tirandolo per la manica.  
«L’ho detto?» disse a mezza bocca a Scorpius.  
«Sì, l’hai detto».  
«Bene» assentì. «Verrò».  
«Dobbiamo parlare di tante cose» gli disse Narcissa.  
«Suppongo di sì».  
«Ted! Noi andiamo!» lo richiamò zia Ginny.  
«Devo andare» disse loro. «Ci vediamo, allora». Draco gli annuì, altra pacca sulle spalle; lui scompigliò i capelli a Scorpius per salutarlo ed, infine, mormorò un saluto a Narcissa.  
Le zie lo salutarono con due baci sulle guance.  
«Lily dice che ti riporterà Simon al più presto» l’informò zia Ginny.  
«Può anche tenerselo un altro pò, se vuole».  
«Lei vuole, _io_ no» precisò lei, sorridendo e scuotendogli degli immaginari granelli di polvere dalla felpa.  
«Ma che bella mattinata!» esclamò stancamente.  
«Mamma, io vado con Ted!» annunciò James.  
«Tesoro, Teddy sarà stanco, lascialo riposare!» obiettò sua madre.  
«Ma _io_ lo lascerò riposare!» protestò James. A Ted il suono di quell’affermazione diede alla testa.  
«Non mi darà alcun disturbo, zia Ginny» disse, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di James. «Tranquilla!»  
«Come volete!» si arrese scrollando le spalle; poi prese i bagagli di James, li salutò e andò via con Rose e zia Hermione.  
Ted si risistemò la sacca sulla spalla.  
«Mi devi spiegare cosa intendi per “lasciarmi riposare”» disse Ted a James, mentre lasciavano la stazione e cercavano un posto sicuro per Smaterializzarsi direttamente dentro il suo appartamento.  
«Oh, credo che sia un concetto troppo lungo, non posso spiegartelo così su due piedi». Ted gli strinse il polso fino a fargli male e si Smaterializzarono.  
Giunti dentro l’appartamento Ted buttò la sacca a terra senza tanti complimenti, afferrò James per il colletto e lo sbattè contro la porta della camera da letto.  
«Tanto credo che abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo per le spiegazioni lunghe, adesso» e fece per baciarlo, ma James gli mise una mano sulla bocca, sorridendo.  
«Dammi un nome».  
Ted roteò gli occhi.  
«James, ti prego…»  
«Dai, dammi un nome!»  
Ted sospirò e poggiò la fronte contro la sua fissando gli occhi nei suoi, che lo guardavano curiosi e divertiti.  
«E se poi non ti piace?»  
«Uhm, ti farò ritentare!»  
Ted rise scrollando la testa.  
«Sei un idiota».  
«Ecco, idiota non mi piace!» protestò ironicamente. «Riprova, dammi un nome».  
Ted gli accarezzò la guancia e aspettò giusto un po’ prima di dirglielo.  
«Amore» e si chinò a baciarlo.  
Perché in quel momento tutte le parole che gli venivano in mente confluivano in quel solo unico nome.  
 _James._

_Sotto la terra, al di là delle falde acquifere, delle tane degli animali e delle radici delle piante, sotto la roccia qualcosa pulsa.  
Anche in questo momento il cuore della terra pulsa, rosso e focoso, ancora non si spegne.  
Sotto i nostri piedi, al centro della terra, il fuoco brucia.  
Dagli un nome, provaci._

_Vita.  
Speranza.  
Cura.  
Fertilità.  
Passione._

Amore.

_Dagli un nome, provaci._

 

  
**FINE**   


**Note finali, stavolta definitive *è stremata*:**

\- veniamo ai vari nomi dati alle Fiamme Nere: per Ron è Lutto proprio per il segno che ha lasciato su di lui la morte di Fred; per Neville è Miseria in ricordo di quello che ha passato e delle difficoltà che ha avuto a rapportarsi con un modo che lo voleva e lo pretendeva dotato come i suoi genitori; per Draco è Desolazione per gli stessi motivi di suo figlio; per Goyle prima è Morte nel senso assoluto e “stretto”, in ricordo di Monica, poi Perdita perché sta perdendo letteralmente tutto. Sul nome di Harry non credo ci sia bisogno di dare altre spiegazioni *sospira*;  
\- Tiger è attratto dal dolore degli studenti perché appunto ha assorbito dalle pareti della stanza tutto quello che hanno passato centinaia di ragazzi negli anni, quindi ha acquisito anche una certa conoscenza dell’animo umano, se così vogliamo dire;  
\- so che mi odiate per la morte di Goyle, ma _dovevo_ farlo, in un certo senso me l’ha chiesto lo stesso personaggio;  
\- la reunion dei Malfoy e Ted è il frutto di innumerevoli dolori e perdite, dopo tutto quello che hanno passato mi è sembrato abbastanza IC in questo mio _verse_ ;  
\- altro? Boh, mi pare di no.  
\- Ah, sì! Come mi è venuta in mente la reprise col fuoco al centro della terra? (che non è proprio il centro, è giusto lo strato prima, il vero nucleo è solido) Boh, non lo so, così, l’ho buttato giù esattamente nell’attimo stesso in cui ho finito la storia.  
E ora datemi un nome.  
No, scherzo :*

 **Note finali di coda dopo la revisione:**  
Ho provato a scrivere questa storia facendo in modo che ognuno rivedesse nella “filastrocca” mortifera iniziale, nei vari simboli e nelle scene quello che più gli/le sarebbe sembrato vicino, una paura o un dolore in cui potesse riconoscersi e che fosse diverso per tutti. Non c’è un vero messaggio, né pretendo che ci sia, _Into the Dark Flames_ è una storia sul dolore senza essere eccessivamente tragica, spero, e mi auguro di aver stimolato abbastanza la vostra fantasia/paura :D  
Da parte mia, come autrice, scrivendola ho rivisto determinate cose e, soprattutto, per scrivere la filastrocca iniziale mi sono calata in un mio determinato dolore passato e in un altro mio dolore presente, chi *sa* saprà leggere fra le righe, chi non sa non vedo perché dovrebbe saperlo :P  
Per quanto possa sembrare da megalomani, _Into the Dark Flames_ la dedico a me stessa, perché spero che rileggendola nei momenti non proprio belli possa ricordarmi ancora una volta com’è la famosa luce in fondo al tunnel e che Vita, Speranza, Cura, Fertilità, Passione e Amore non abbandonano mai una persona così facilmente :)  
Un saluto ai lettori di BigBangItalia, uno ai lettori delle mie ff su HP che da adesso in poi si sentiranno orfani (?) (perché sì, gente, questa è l’ultima, restano solo i missing moment della serie [_Just after Sunset_](%5C%22search.php?action=categorie&cat=1&id_sottocat=17%5C%22)), un altro ancora ai miei lettori abituali e a quelli di passaggio, un grazie ancora a faechan per il fanmix e un abbraccio a Naco, giusto perché lei è innamorata del Ted che caratterizzo io :D  
Vostra cantastorie ed ex menestrella slashosa,  
Gra.


End file.
